Empty With You
by Blehlove
Summary: Layla Aston moves to Mystic Falls after her grandparents die and leave her their home. When she's filled in with all the goings on in the mysterious town everything changes. Can she escape the dark past she's running from? Can she keep her vow to never fall in love again? And can a heartbroken Damon keep himself from yet again caring too much?
1. New Beginnings

Authors Notes: Hello! This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I am obsessed with this show! Especially Damon. I was lucky enough to meet Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley over the weekend. There was a Vampire Diaries Convention in Chicago and it was amazing! I got to take a picture with Ian, I about died! He was very sweet. His poor finger was broken haha. My cousin and I had so much fun. Anyway I hope you give this story a chance, I'm very excited about it. Don't worry Layla wont be a Mary Sue. This will be pretty dark at times but I think you'll enjoy it. This is set right after season 3 ends. So this is my twist on everything. Enjoy! I don't own Vampire Diaries, blah blah blah.

Damons POV

It's been six agonizing months since Elena became a vampire. I was all set and ready to honor the agreement my annoying little brother and I had made. But of course things can never go my way, _ever_. Elena was having trouble with her transition; she was having a hard time with the Stefan friendly furry friends diet. So who does the second most selfish woman on the planet come to for help? Why the fuck can't I just learn to say no to her!? I would have stuck to my plans had Stefan not come to me practically begging at my feet to help her. As much as he's pissed me off over the years I was finally starting to have some semblance of a normal relationship with my brother and it was even harder to say no to him than it was to say to Elena. So here I am following around the little vampire that could to make sure she doesn't snack on some innocent bystander. She's been doing obnoxiously well with not eating anyone, she's slipped up a few times but she's never killed anyone. I honestly wish she'd just rip someones throat out flip shit and blame it all on me like she usually does so it would give me an excuse to yell back and get her to hate me so I could leave this goddamn town without feeling guilty. It doesn't hurt so bad to see her with Stefan anymore, sure it still stings that she led me a long and yet again chose him but I want him to be happy. I'll never fully be over Elena, I love her too much. It doesn't help that she still runs to me anytime somethings wrong and forces her company on me when all I want is to be left alone with my bourbon and whichever new girl is lucky enough to be in bed with me for the night. I wish I could hate her for all the shit she's put me through but deep down I know that she honestly has no idea how much she's hurt me and that makes her selfish habits even more damaging. She would never hurt anyone on purpose; she's disgustingly selfless when it comes to everything but me.

Life has been more boring the last six months than it has been in years. Some psycho council member blew up himself and most of the rest of the council so now there's no real threat to any of us. Klaus still lurks around but I think that's just to annoy the shit out of Blondie and Saint Stefan. Everything is normal…and that's abnormal. Elena has barely changed since her transition except for heightened moods and her feeding tendencies. I spend my days drowning in booze. I'm trying to not feel without having to turn my switch off, I mean I'm all for a good killing spree but apparently it would piss everyone else off. So my slight depression has to be cured with a gratuitous amount of alcohol and sex. Right now I'm driving around trying to track down the baby vamp because she's not answering her damn phone and Stefans practically having a conniption fit. I'm surprised when I find her in front of a large house down town talking to someone I don't recognize. I park across the street and step out. As soon as the woman turns her back on Elena I see her lunge and I'm at her side and holding her back in an instant. So much for her good behavior.

The woman hears the commotion behind her and turns to face us. _Well hello there beautiful_. I've definitely never seen her before. She's about 5'4 and slim. Her hair is a dark red and choppy, it reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes are an extremely bright green and stand out against her pale skin.

"Oh, where'd you come from?" The look on her face is priceless, she glances over my body a little longer than necessary but I'm used to that. I know how attractive I am. Her eyes meet mine and I smirk and hold out my hand to her.

"I'm Damon Salvatore I was just looking for my friend here." She goes to shake my hand but then pulls back before our hands meet, her palm is cut open and bleeding.

"Sorry, I forgot. Sliced my hand getting these boxes out of the car." That explains Elena's almost mess up. I glare silently at the young vampire, she looks guilty and depressed. _Shit, I can't even be angry with her when she looks like that_.

"This is Layla Aston, she just moved to town. I was helping her carry boxes inside and I lost track of time." Knowing Elena it's probably true, she's the kind of person that would just offer a random stranger help. Guess that means she was invited in.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Layla, but I have to get this one home to her boyfriend." I take her uninjured hand and kiss it. My knuckles brush against her bracelet that's dangling down and I wince and pull back. It obviously has vervain in it. So the sexy new girl has some secrets.

"Are you ok?" Layla looks more confused and concerned than angry and afraid…maybe she doesn't know what she's wearing. Elena Looks concerened for an entirely different reason.

"Does that bracelet have real emeralds in it?" I quickly change the subject. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" She shrugs and takes it off. I take a handkerchief out of my back pocket and take the bracelet from her.

I take step towards her and lock eyes with the beautiful woman. "Do you know about vampires?"

Her eyes dilate and she answers almost mechanically. "Only about the ones in the stories my mom used to tell me. Vampires aren't real." Just as I thought.

"Who gave you the bracelet?"

"My father gave it to my mother and she gave it to me."

"Why are you here?"

"It's the last place I remember being happy." I'm surprised by her answer. What does that mean exactly?

"You're going to forget that I asked you about any of this." Layla snaps out of it and shakes her head.

"So do you think they're real?" I smile and hand her back the bracelet.

"Yes ma'am. Whoever gave you that must really like you." A strange expression crosses her face, sadness and maybe anger.

"I really have to get back to getting this stuff inside. It was nice meeting you both. Thanks for the help Elena; I hope we'll run in to each other again soon." Elena says goodbye and we take our leave.

As soon as we're in the car Elena starts in. "Damon, I almost fed on her! I _wanted _to feed on her. Her blood smelled so good and I just…" I cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Can you stop talking for just a minute? I could give a shit less about who or what you decide to eat; Stefan on the other hand will get even more mopey and unbearable than usual if you slip up. I only came looking for you for his sake. Only thing I'm pissed about is the fact that you were going to attack her in broad daylight in her driveway. But I was there and it all worked out so stop your self loathing suicidal rant while you're ahead."

She lets out a sigh and looks down. "Thank you Damon." I _hate_ when she sounds like this. When she sounds like she needs me and wouldn't know what to do without me.

"No problem. You know me, your friendly neighborhood vampire, saving innocent humans all day everyday." She smiles slightly and seems to relax a little.

"Layla was really nice. She used to live here when she was a kid. She's moving into her grandparents house, they were in the house the pastor blew up. They must have been part of the council." Elena really was chatting up the new girl in town; she was too friendly for her own good.

"Ooo Stefan will be thrilled! You made a new friend today, I'm so happy for you honey." She rolls her eyes at my dramatic patronizing tone.

"You're such an ass." Believe me, I know.

* * *

Laylas POV

I had just gotten back from meeting with Sheriff Forbes. I was beyond mentally exhausted. Vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, witches. Jesus Christ! What the hell kind of world was I living in? I knew my life was already completely fucked up but now all of this on top of it. My grandparents had left strict instructions that the sheriff tell me all about the council and all the happenings in Mystic Falls if anything happened to them before they were able to tell me themselves. I should have never moved in with _him_, I should have moved in with my grandparents when my mother died. I would have known more about this place. I loved them, why the hell was I so stupid? I had lost everything. I was determined to start over here. I would take all I learned in stride. I didn't believe all the crap Liz told me until she showed me the letter my grandmother left me. They thought I would be part of the council, part of this life. Now I would do just that, for them. They didn't believe that all vampires were bad, they just believed we should be careful and keep ourselves protected.

I now knew the two people I met earlier were vampires. Elena seemed incredibly nice, Liz said she was best friends with her daughter Caroline, who was also a vampire. And Damon was a part of the council and a good friend of Liz's. He was so ridiculously hot. I take a deep breath as I leave the police station and go towards the Mystic Grill, it's been here for years.

There aren't too many people in here at two o'clock in the afternoon. I take a seat at the bar and order a screwdriver and a shot of tequila. I shoot back the tequila and revel in the burn. _I need this_. I'm happy that the Grill is so dim, I'm basking in the ambiance of the place, my head is pounding from all of the shit I've had to process today and if it was bright and noisy in here right now I probably would explode. I order another shot but before I'm able to drink it I see someone sit down next to me out of my peripherals.

"Day drinking huh? My kind of girl." I stiffen at the sound of the seductive slightly familiar voice next to me. I turn to look at the attractive man next to me…scratch that attractive _vampire. _I'm surprisingly not afraid. I'd went though some pretty difficult things in my life, I could handle this.

"Care to join me in a shot?" Might as well befriend the vampire. Wouldn't want him trying to eat me later on. I laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement and this whole situation.

He smirks and gestures the bartender towards him. "Give me my usual and a shot of tequila." He comes back with what looks like two glasses of bourbon and the shot. He sets one the glasses to the left of him. "What are we drinking to?"

I think for a minute. "To new beginnings." We clink our glasses together and down our shots.

* * *

I'm three screwdrivers in and just as many tequila shots. Apparently Liz called Damon and told him all that she told me. He's funny and charming, never a good combination.

"You're taking all of this way too well. I'm starting to think you might be some kind of freak." I laugh at this, probably too loudly.

"Says the _vampire_. You're right, _I'm_ the freak." He has an almost constant smirk on his face.

Damon orders us two more shots. "You're a _very _pretty girl. Aren't you worried some creep will swoop in and take advantage of you in your vulnerable drunken state?" I roll my eyes and smack his arm. He's wearing a dark wash jeans, a black t shirt, and a black leather jacket. It all looks way too expensive for a small town like this.

"What? A creep like you?" He chuckles and shrugs. " You are way too well dressed for Mystic Falls, but I'm sure you know that. You're one of those guys that know exactly how hot they are and completely uses it to their advantage aren't you?" I wouldn't be exactly this brazen if I was sober.

He turns his barstool towards me more and captures me in his intense gaze. "So you think I'm hot?" I'd like to smack the grin off his face…or maybe kiss it. _You're insane Layla! He's a vampire!_

"Obviously. The fact that you think you're hot though is completely unattractive, so you lose some points." He quirks an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you were keeping a point system with me. So what's the goal and what do I get if I meet it?" His voice is all silk and leather and way too seductive. My head is fuzzy enough as is.

"I don't think you're going to find out today but I'd be on my best behavior if I was you. Next time you might get lucky." He definitely reads the double meaning behind my words. When the hell did I get so flirty?

"Ouch next time, already shooting me down?" His words go through me like ice. My stomach drops, my heart starts pounding, and my ears start ringing. Spots begin to obscure my vision. I feel myself tipping over.

"Layla? You ok? Layla!"


	2. Vanity

AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites! Here's chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think so far!

Chapter 2

Laylas POV

I can't open my eyes but I know I'm being carried. The person smells like leather, alcohol, and some kind of expensive cologne, it's a strangely enticing scent. I'm trying to remember why I feel so weak. Next thing I know I'm being set down on a soft surface.

"Get some rest beautiful." It's Damon, the vampire from the bar. Where am I?

I think I fall asleep because I'm seeing red everywhere. A dream…a nightmare? Everything is grainy and fuzzy. It's more flashes of images and sounds than anything. There's screaming and crying and gunshots. _"Does four gunshot wounds really imply self defense?" _I see _his_ face, attractive and cruel. He's laughing at me. _"Dumb bitch, do you really think anyone would help you?" _His body is lying on the linoleum floor, contorted and bloody, a bullet through one of his pretty hazel eyes. The picture is no longer fuzzy, it's crystal clear. He's no longer intimidating, he's a joke painted in scarlet. I want to laugh in his beautiful bloody face just like he did to me.. I still feel nothing looking at his dead body. I've relived this moment in dreams so many times. I'm numb.

* * *

Damons POV

I bound down the stairs and into the living. The liquor is still calling to me. My daily trip to the bar was cut short by the new girls fainting deal. I guess I could have just left her there but I had actually been enjoying her company and I felt somewhat responsible for her. I have no idea why she passed out. It almost seemed like something I said bothered her. She was handling her alcohol just fine. Guess I'd fine out when she woke up.

Unfortunately for me my annoying little brother is sitting on the couch staring at me cautiously. "Got something to say pretty boy?" Stefan rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I sit on the couch opposite him. Might as well get this out of the way.

"I'm guessing you have a good explanation at to why you carried an unconscious girl up to your room?" Is it bad that I want to punch him the majority of the time?

"Well Saint Stefan, what do you think I was doing with her? Since you're obviously in an accusatory mood, enlighten me with exactly how _bad _I really am. Do you think I compelled her to pass out and then brought her back to my lair to have my evil wicked way with her. I mean she is tasty looking, I wasn't planning on eating her but maybe I will now, just to live up to your expectations _brother_." His jaw tightens and he purses those judgy little lips of his closed.

"Is that the woman Elena told me about? Layla?" His tone is softer. It's so easy to make him feel guilty. I wasn't really upset. Being snarky towards Stefan was just second nature. I'd have to actually _try_ to have a normal conversation with my brother.

"Yep. She either couldn't handle her alcohol or my charms, so out of the goodness of my heart I brought her back here." I smirk and take a large gulp of my bourbon before getting up to pour some more.

"She just passed out? That's kind of strange. Maybe finding out about us was a little too much on her." Stupid, self loathing, whiney, guilty ass sounding Stefan. Jesus Christ, everything bad that happens to everyone in the world is not your fucking fault!

"The thought of sleeping with me just excited the girl too much; it's a pretty common occurrence." He rolls his eyes at me again.

"Elena made it sound like Layla was intelligent, I highly doubt any woman with an ounce of self respect would jump into bed with you. Drunk sorority girls are one thing Damon, actual smart women are another." I chuckle at how oblivious he really is, it really doesn't take much for me to get women into bed with me, _all _kinds of women.

"Oh don't sound so jealous Stefan. You'd think after all these years you'd be used to the fact that all women find me much sexier than you." I really do love my quick wit.

"All women except Elena." It's like a punch to the gut. His eyes widen at his own statement. I can tell he feels guilty that the response ever left his mouth. His eyes are wide and guilty. Yea I'm pissed. Pissed that the bastard would say that and even more pissed because its true.

"Damon, I'm…" I stop him with a glare and a raised hand.

"One more word and I'll break your fucking neck Stefan. Just stop while you're ahead." He shrinks back at my harsh words and bows his head. Luckily I hear movement from upstairs and quickly turn on my heel away from Stefan and the truth his words held.

* * *

Lyalas POV

I have no idea where I am. The bed I am in is way bigger and more comfortable than my own. Hell the room I'm in is practically the size of my whole house. Its impecibably decorated. I can see into the attached bathroom, I'd always loved bubble baths and the large tub is just calling to me. But where the heck am I?

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" I jump when I hear the voice beside the bed. Damon is standing there with a smirk on his face. Now I remember what happened. I remember the words that caused me to have such a dramatic reaction. _Get a fucking grip Layla_.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been eating or sleeping enough and all the stress from the move plus the alcohol must have gotten to me. I feel like such an idiot." I'm lying through my teeth but he doesn't have to know that. I came here to start over, no one needs to know my past.

He plops over dramatically onto the bed beside me. "Oh don't worry about that sweetheart, I'm used to having that effect on women. Your secrets safe with me." He whispers the last part and I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. His vanity is charming for some unknown reason.

"I'm sure you are. Thank you for everything but I really should get going; I think I've burdened you enough today." I stand up too quickly, the room spins as the blood rushes to my head. I faintly see Damon speed over to me faster than should be possible before I fall flat on my face. His strong arms support me and I let out a weak chuckle.

"Neat trick, I'm sure it comes in handy with all of the girls going weak at the knees over you." He laughs against my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Let me drive you home. I'd blame myself if you fell down and got a concussion." I glare at him in mock annoyance and that signature smirk graces his too perfect face.

* * *

Damon keeps barely a step behind me as I descend the stairs of his home. _Holy shit this place is huge! _Everything is dark wood and antique furniture, it's really very beautiful. Elena is standing in front of a large fireplace talking to a man that looks our way as I reach the bottom of the stairs. He too is attractive, just in a different way than Damon.

"Hello again Layla. How are you feeling? Stefan said you fainted." The green eyed man must be Damons brother and Elenas boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I think I've just overexerted myself lately." Elena smiles warmly at me. I like this girl already. If I ever would have believed vampires existed before today I definitely would not have pegged Elena as one.

Elena's companion steps forward and holds his hand out to me, I shake it with a smile. "I'm Stefan, it's nice to meet you." Just from one sentence I can tell he's different from his brother. He seems kinder, and definitely not sarcastic or full of himself like the Elder Salvatore.

"As much as I'm sure Layla would love to stay here and play charades and twenty questions with the welcome brigade I think she needs to get some rest, so I'm going to take her home. " All three of us turn and glare silently at Damon. He was such a smart ass. He grins and pushes me forward with a hand on my lower back.

"Lets go princess."

I turn and wave to the two vampires in the living room. "It was nice meeting you Stefan! We should get together sometime Elena." They both wave in return.

"Definitely!"

Damon has me pushed out the door and in his pretty old car in no time.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda rude? Your brother seems much nicer." His smug expression falters for a moment..

"Oh, many people have. But deep down I know everyone's just jealous of my all around superiority."

I wonder if this man can be serious. But do I really want him to be? He's just hiding himself behind a carefully placed sarcastic façade. He's much the same as me. Knowing this I really don't want to find out what has him so obviously closed off. I know why my walls are in place and if his secrets are anything like mine he has good reason to not show his true self. _He's in pain_.

We're in front of my house in a few minutes and Damon has my car door open before I can even blink.

"Why pretend to be a gentleman when you're obviously not?" He laughs as he walks me to the door.

"It's been a long time since I've found someone who's company I genuinely enjoy, especially someone who's as stunning as you are." His eyes rake over my body and I feel myself blush. I push the unwelcome butterflies from my chest and roll my eyes.

"You are so full of it."

"So are you going to invite me inside and thank me for saving you from getting a bump on that pretty little head of yours?" I scoff and shake my head.

"I don't think so buddy. You can't come in as long as I don't invite you. I have a feeling you're the kind of creep that would hide in my closet and watch me get dressed or something." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I can't help but giggle again.

"You already know me too well Ms. Aston." I step through my doorway and haughtily smile at the man that can't enter unless I ask him to. His arms are crossed over his chest and he looks amused. His expression quickly turns to something more serious. For some reason my heart drops and I know whatever leaves his mouth next is going to be something I don't want to hear.

"Why did what I said earlier make you react that way? I'm not stupid, I know it's something I said that made you freeze up and pass out. But how in the hell could some simple words make that happen?" He was curious, too curious. Panic and anger flare up inside me.

"Goodnight Damon." And without another word I close the door and watch his confused and intrigued expression disappear.


	3. Happy Birthday

AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites! I've been a busy bee with new motherhood and all. I hope more people read! Please REVIEW if you do read! It'll motivate me to update faster! I'm still on cloud nine from meeting Ian Somerhalder haha. Go to a convention if there's ever one near you! It's worth it. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Damons POV

Yep, the girl had me interested. Something about the haunted look on her face as she closed the door on me had my mind reeling. What was she hiding? What had her so obviously upset? Why the fuck did I even care? Damn, this town really had gotten boring. Pretty girls are a dime a dozen so why did this one intrigue me so much? I drive back to the boarding house in a daze. What is she hiding!?

"Damon!" I don't even notice that I've come into the house let alone sat on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand. Elena's loud voice snaps me out of my thinking.

"What can I do for you my favorite sister in law?" She shakes her head at my remark.

"What's gotten into you? I said your name five times!" I shrug and stretch.

"I'm thinking, something you know next to nothing about. Now what do you want?" My snide remarks barely make her flinch anymore.

"We're having your birthday party on Saturday, so you better not take off anywhere." Uhg! I let out a groan.

"Really Elena? A birthday party? I'm going to be 173 years old; I stopped celebrating my birthdays about a hundred years ago." The last thing I needed was a whole bunch of annoying ass teenagers invading my perfectly clean home. They always broke shit and drank all my good alcohol. Elena had way too many parties for my liking. My middle name is party but when it came to Elena's parties they always left much to be desired.

"I don't care what you say. Stefan and I want to throw you a party." Of course they do. The couple that never realized how very much I wanted them to stay the hell away from me. Suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"Fine, you can throw me a party. I'll come dressed to the nines and won't even bitch once as long as you do one tiny thing for me." I grin at her reluctant expression.

"What?"

"Get Layla to come. Something about her is just so…tasty." She looks at me clearly disgusted. I only added that last part to get a rise out of her. "I'm just kidding grouchy, I just enjoy the pleasure of the ladys company. So pretty please convince her to come." I turn on the charm. I know its hard for Elena to say no to me when I'm sounding so sweet.

"I swear to God if you sink one fang into any part of that womans body I'll stake you." She was oh so intimidating.

"I wouldn't dream of scarring such a sexy little body. That doesn't mean I wont sink something else into her." I raise my eyebrows dramatically.

"You're disgusting Damon." I chuckle and stretch out leisurely on my couch.

"If by disgusting you mean ridiculously sexy and desirable, then yes, yes I am disgusting." She throws a glass at me but I catch it easily and grin even wider.

Laylas POV

Don't ask me why I was coming to this party. Sure I wanted to meet new people and make some friends but I also didn't want to be around the nosy ass vampire this party was being thrown for. Damon was attractive and charming and funny and self absorbed and nosy! He'd somehow gotten my phone number and had been bombarding me with texts and calls non stop for five days. _"Whats your secret?" "You can tell me whatever it is your hiding, I swear I wont tell." _And between all of those annoying remarks he was constantly making sexual comments. And yes I was completely tempted to just jump into bed with the man which is why it was a bad idea for me to be here. The last thing I needed was any kind of relationship with a man. I doubt I could ever kiss a man again let alone have sex with one.

Elena had shown up at my house the day after I met her and we went and got lunch and had been going out everyday together since then. I really liked her. She was sweet and fun to be around. I liked Stefan a lot as well. They were great for each other. And tonight I would be meeting the rest of their friends. I hoped I would fit in with them as well.

There has to be over a hundred people in the Salvatore's home. The music is loud and actually welcoming. I should let myself let loose and have fun for once. I'm getting quite a few looks from people. Probably wondering who I am. I'm wearing an emerald green silk top with a very low cut paired with a tight fitting denim skirt and a pair of gold strappy sandals. My hair is curled for once and I'm wearing a little more makeup than usual. I look pretty, gotta make a good impression.

"Layla!" Elena pushes through the throngs of people in the large home and hugs me tightly. I giggle at her enthusiasm. "Wow you look great!" She looks beautiful too, like usual. She's wearing a black halter top dress.

Two girls have walked up with Elena. One is dark skinned and shorter than Elena while the other is a taller blonde. They both are very pretty.

"This is Bonnie and Caroline!" I shake both of their hands and smile warmly.

"Elena tells me Man whore Salvatore has his sights set on you now, poor girl." The blonde genuinely sounds as if she feels sorry for me. Apparently the annoying man had a reputation.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle. He'll never get anywhere with me." Caroline smiles at me in approval.

"Oh really? That's not what you said last night." I turn and glare at the man standing way too close to me. He of course looks gorgeous. Silk black button up and dark pants that fit him way too well.

"I believe what I said when you so rudely called me at two in the morning was go fuck yourself!" That stupid smug look appears on his face like always.

"Oh believe me honey I did 'go fuck myself' your voice is just so sexy." The girls make gagging noises behind me.

I shake my head in annoyance and link my arm through Elena's. "Show me to the alcohol?"

"Gladly." And just like that we leave the lecherous creep that is Damon Salvatore standing there with a dumb ass grin on his face.

I like both Bonnie and Caroline, though Bonnie seems a little uptight tonight. I also meet their friend Matt and Tyler, Carolines boyfriend. Apparently he had just recently been body snatched by an Original vampire named Klaus. This was all way too confusing for me. The man Klaus had a thing for Caroline and I guess he showed up frequently to annoy her. For some reason the way she spoke about him made me think maybe she had some feelings for him she wasn't too happy about having. Elena's little brother Jeremy also introduces himself too me, he's a little flirty and it just makes me smile, he's harmless.

"I think Jeremy thinks you're cute." Elena sounds chipper.

"I'm a little too old for him I think." She nods her head in agreement.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I glare up at the man that I know is the culprit. He has a glass of bourbon in the hand that's not squeezing my upper arm.

"How old are you exactly?" I peel his arm off of me and take a step away.

"Waaaaaay too young for you. Elena said you're 173. Sorry I don't sleep with people that are old enough to be my great great grandfather." Elena giggles next to me. Damon just rolls his eyes. He puts his hand on my lower back to direct me forward. He has no idea what personal space is.

He leads me out the back door and into the back yard. It's a beautiful summer night. It's perfectly warm. The sky is filled with stars. It's so peaceful. It's strange going from the crowded noisiness of the house to the quiet splendor of the night.

I plop rather ungracefully onto the ground and lay back on the cool grass to stare at the sky. "It's so beautiful out." Damon seems to acknowledge my statement with a tilt of his head to the sky before he takes a seat next to me.

"You're a strange girl. One minute you're happy as a clam and the next you look like you want to blow your brains out." I look over to him and raise my eyebrows at him incredulously.

"I don't think I ever look like I want to blow my brains out." Why the hell does he have to try reading into my emotions anyway? From what I've learned from Elena Damon rarely cares about anyone. I don't even know the guy really. I'm probably just some puzzle for an immortal creature with way too much time on his hands.

"Oh yes you do. I'm sure you don't want anyone to notice. But sometimes in mid conversation you get this blank look on your face like you're thinking way too much and get this sad puppy dog look in your eyes. Trust me princess, I know that look. I spent years watching my mopey ass brother have that exact same expression on his face. You're depressed and you're hiding something. I want to know what it is." He could make a perfectly good night intolerable.

"Why the hell do you want to know? It has nothing to do with you. It's not because you want to fix it and make me feel better, you don't even know me. Are you really just that fucking nosy!?" I sit up and stare daggers at the man next to me. My yelling doesn't even make him flinch. He looks even more curious. I didn't mean to get so angry but he's really pissing me off. I came here to get over the past not to have it brought up and dragged out into the open.

"You're interesting. There's something…different about you. You're awfully young to have a fucked up life. But you do don't you?" His eyes are way too intense, I can't hold his gaze. He looks at me like he's trying to see inside me and I hate it. I feel myself crumbling. Would he leave me alone if he knew? Would he think I was crazy?

"If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself?" I can't believe I'm about to do this. He looks stunned.

"You betcha! I like knowing things no one else knows. Makes me feel special." His smart ass comment and smug expression is his way of lightening the situation. I take a deep breathe and sit in silence for a couple minutes before I look Damon in the eyes again.

"I murdered my boyfriend." I whisper it, its hard to say out loud. He looks confused, maybe a little surprised but not really disgusted.

"I've killed more people than I can even recount." He says it so nonchalantly. His eyes are still trained on me, studying.

"It's a little different for you. You're a vampire. Elena's told me a lot about you. She said you've done a lot of fucked up stuff but you're not evil." One of his dark eyebrows raise.

"And you are?" It's something I've asked myself a million times. Am I evil?

"I don't regret it. I shot him four times. I stood over him and watched the blood stain my floor red and I didn't shed a single tear for him. I was _glad _I killed him." I keep my voice even. I wont cry now, not for that bastard. I'm just scared, scared of the judgment of others.

"He must have had it coming." My heart speeds up in shock. That's it? No freaking out? He's not worried about being around me. He's not going to ask why I killed him?

Damon stands up and brushes the grass of his jeans. He holds a pale hand out to me, I take it hesitantly. With barely a movement of his arm he hoists me to my feet effortlessly. I must have a strange look on my face because he chuckles at me. He begins to walk back to the house.

"You never did tell me how old you are." I stare at his back for a moment in disbelief before I move to follow him.

"I'm twenty two." He holds the door open for me with that damn smirk on his perfect face.

"I got two questions answered tonight, I'm on a roll. Happy birthday to me."


	4. Strange Girl

AN::Thank you for the follows and favorites! Please review! I know people are reading so take the time to say some kind words haha. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Here's the link to my grooveshark account so you can hear what i listen to as i write. (If you care) Its a really strange mixture of music. /#!/playlist/New+Writing/80429972

Chapter 4

Damons POV

I handed Layla back off to Elena after my little interrogation. I think I'd pushed her as far as I could tonight. I don't know what I was more shocked by, the fact that she actually told me exactly what I wanted to know or that her secret is that she's a murderer. She seemed pretty surprised that I didn't react more dramatically. I mean who am I to judge? I've killed more people than are in my house right now. For some reason my interest in her doesn't feel like it's subsided at all. What drove her to kill her boyfriend? Did she walk in on him with another woman or something? That seems a little too petty for Layla. Like I even know the girl well. Maybe she's just a psychopath. The hot ones are almost always crazy. But I don't think that's it either. I'll just have to keep digging until my curiosity is sated.

I hear movement next to me, it snaps me out of my thoughts of Layla. "Having a good birthday brother?" Stefan looks happy for once, it's unnerving. I look down and see a shiny blue gift bag in his hand, blue tissue paper is sticking out of the top. I'm guessing its Elena's handiwork. Only she would do something so trivial and unnecessary.

"Best birthday in all my 173 years. You and Elena have made me the happiest vampire that ever did exist!" His eyes roll at my overly peppy sarcastic tone.

"Here." He unceremoniously thrusts the bag into my hands. I guess he didn't appreciate my remark. I can't help another jab before I open the present.

"Ooo, I really hope its' whatever hair gel you use. I've been _dying_ to know the secret to your do Stefan." His eyes narrow making me chuckle.

I dig through the bag, not wanting to toss tissue paper on my floor. The house would be trashed enough after all these people left I didn't need to add to it. I'm the only one that really cleaned. Stefan would leave the garbage for a century if I didn't clean it up. There's a bottle of my favorite bourbon. Real original Stef. All traces of my arrogance and amusement disappear when I pull a small picture frame out of the bag. Inside the ornately carved wooden frame is a picture I didn't know was still in existence. Stefan and I are standing in front of our childhood home with our arms slung around each others shoulders, we both look so happy with huge smiles, we look like best friends. This was pre Katherine. Jesus Christ has he had this all these years? For once I'm at a loss for words. I actually feel like it would be inappropriate to make a sarcastic remark in this moment. Despite all of the shit we've put each other through over the years we're still brothers. This is a reminder of that, that before all the bullshit we truly cared for one another. This is his sentimental Stefan way of telling me he loves me without embarrassing the hell out of both of us by actually saying the words.

"Thanks brother." I pat him on the back before walking away to go upstairs. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding once I set the photograph on the table near my bed.

Tonight was just full of surprises. Next thing you know Elena would be giving me a hot blonde with a bleeding neck and no vervain laced jewelry. I go back downstairs to join the party. I find myself grinning when I see blondie and the pretty little murderess dancing in the middle of the living room with drinks in their hands. It appears that her confession has made her drink quite a bit more and lose her inhibitions. I don't mind watching her one bit. Little Gilbert stands next to me and follows my gaze.

"Hope you don't plan on messing with her too, my sister really likes her. I wouldn't want Elena to lose a friend because you fuck her over with your inability to keep it in your pants." I chuckle at the kids comment. I'd always respected Jeremy for having the balls to say whatever was on his mind even when he was talking to someone who could easily snap his neck.

"She might be too much for even _me_ to handle, and that's saying something. Although watching her dance like that makes me think she'd be a firecracker in bed. Maybe I _will _mess with her after all." He glares after me as I walk towards the woman we were discussing. Did everyone think I was a rapist or something? It takes two to tango. I've never compelled or forced someone to sleep with me, that was entirely too fucked up.

The bitchy Miss Mystic Falls gives me her usual not happy to see me look as I saunter over to her and her dancing companion. Seems the new girl makes friends quick. Wonder if they'd all take to her that quickly if they knew she was a cold blooded killer. I almost laugh aloud at that thought, there's no way she was cold blooded in any way.

I smirk vainly at blondie as I come up behind Layla and pull her swaying hips against my own. Might as well have some fun. It was my birthday after all. Besides I loved dancing. I'm surprised that she doesn't even turn to see who's grinding so obscenely against her. She seems utterly lost in her movement. For some reason my breathe hitches when I see the look of pure abandonment and elation on her face. _She's beautiful. _A sudden rush of anger surges through me. I grab her wrist and yank her with me as I almost dash up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Damon? What the hell!?" She snatches her arm out of my hold and rubs her wrist. She looks irritated. "I hope you have a good reason for almost breaking my damn wrist you asshole!" I wonder if she realizes she's slurring slightly.

"What did he do to you?" Confusion flashes across her flushed face. "Your boyfriend, what did he do to you?" The haunting emptiness returns to her green eyes for a moment.

She turns away from me and goes towards my bathroom. I watch her curiously as she very lightly traces her hand over the rim of my large tub. I never noticed that she was so graceful when she walked even in her drunken state.

"If you let me take a bath I'll tell you anything you want to know." That was definitely the last thing I expected her to say. She's not saying it in anyway that implies anything sexual. She looks vulnerable. Again I'm stunned by how odd she is.

"The tubs all yours princess." Her lips purse together and she nods her head.

My bewilderment hits me tenfold when she starts to undress. What the fuck? She's just undressing in front me like its no big deal. I'd seen so many women naked so it's not like it was anything new but the situation was just so damn weird.

She's standing there in nothing but a pair of royal blue lace boy shorts and bra. She turns the knobs on the bathtub to start the water. I don't even realize I've moved until I feel her gaze piercing me. I'm pouring jasmine scented bubble bath in the tub for her. What is going on here? The look on her face is almost childlike. I mechanically walk back to the bedroom and pull a chair near my bed into the bathroom. When I return Layla is sitting in the tub, bubbles obscuring my view of her body. Her lace undergarments are tossed carelessly beside the tub. I take a seat in the chair I brought into the bathroom. She lets out a contented sigh.

"When I was a kid, taking a bath was one of the only things that would calm me. No matter how shitty my day was the second I got in a hot bath all my problems would just dissolve. It's silly I know, but it comforts me. My bathroom was in a fucked up dilapidated crack house so it was nothing close to this. I've always said all I ever wanted out of life is a big bathtub." Her eyes are closed, she looks happy. I stand up and turn the running water off before it overflows. When I sit back down she begins to speak again.

"His name was Terrin. He was the most attractive guy I'd ever met, up until now." She opens her eyes with a small smile on her face and gives me a look I could only describe as cute. She's definitely still feeling the effects of the alcohol. Yea I know I'm hot honey.

"He had choppy blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes. He was tan and fit, he looked like a damn Hollister model that belonged on the beach. He was charming and sweet…at first." Her voice wavers at the end of her sentence.

She leans back and dunks her head into the water. She doesn't even ask when she grabs my very expensive Alterna Ten shampoo and lathers it into her hair. I can't even bring myself to care. I feel hypnotized by her in this moment.

"After my mother died Terrin convinced me to move in with him. We'd only been seeing each other for six months but I was so sure he was _the one._ I believed he loved me, hell I believed every word that left his mouth." She rinses her hair out in the bubbly water. I'm waiting with bated breathe for her to continue her story. Get a grip Salvatore! She's just an ordinary _human _girl.

"His cruelty started out as small things. He started telling me I couldn't leave the house wearing certain things, he wouldn't want me to go see me friends. He was such a textbook cliché of an abusive man. Eventually he started accusing me of cheating and dumb crap like that. I never understood how he could think I was capable of cheating when I was so ridiculously obsessed with him. He had me wrapped around his finger and he knew it. One day he decided he didn't like a remark I made about his choice in movie and he slapped me. I cried that first time and so did he. He apologized and told me he loved me. It was almost a month before it happened again but after that second time it was a daily occurrence. Soon the slaps turned to punches. He made me stay at home. I looked like a bruised mess most of the time. I let this go on for two years. He'd come home late at night sometimes smelling like cheap perfume. I knew he was cheating on me but that never kept me from welcoming him home and into bed with me. He'd get rough with me when he was drunk, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Whenever I got up the courage to fight back he'd just hurt me that much more. It wasn't until he told me how much I needed him one day that I snapped. He said I was nothing without him. That no one would help me, he said I deserved his treatment of me because I was worthless. Then he said no one would ever love me, that he understood why my mother abused me for years. That's what did it. I turned away from him went into the living room and opened his desk drawer and pulled out his Beretta. He laughed at me when I came back to the kitchen with the gun pointed at him. I didn't have it in me to pull the trigger he said, but I did. I shot both of his knees and when he fell to the ground screaming with fear in his eyes I smiled. I smiled and shot him in the heart and in one of his pretty eyes."

I'm surprised she's not crying. Her voice is even, maybe a little too quiet. She looks over to me. I don't know if she's waiting for me to say something or to react in some way. I keep my eyes trained on hers and nod for her to continue.

"I remember how the first thought that crossed into my foggy mind at that point was how in the world was I going to scrub the red stains off of my white linoleum." She laughs humorlessly. "I didn't feel any trace of remorse. I felt like I was looking at a strangers body that I just happened across…well no that's not right, if a normal person saw a dead body they'd probably freak out. I was numb. It's like I never loved the man. He was just gone and I didn't give a shit. I called the police and they rushed over. I didn't even have to say it was in self defense. I looked like id been run over by a truck. Just because he hadn't put a hand on me in the hour or so before that didn't make a difference, I was obviously beaten. My grandparents got me a great attorney and I got off practically scot free. And now here I am sitting in a vampires bathtub that I hardly know."

This Terrin guy obviously had it coming. Her lack of emotion is a little strange I guess. Or maybe I'm just used to being around overly emotional people. I never had a reaction when I killed people but I was an evil bad bad vampire as everyone liked to remind me all the time. So before I was interested in the girl, now I was just plain charmed by her. She was so strange and it was intriguing. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful fucked up friendship.

I stand up and grab one of my overly fluffy towels off the warmer and hold it up in front of her. Layla smiles weakly and stands with no hesitation. I have to let my eyes rake over her soapy body. She was fucking stunning. But now was not the time for me to be ogling her naked form. When she steps out of the tub I wrap the warm towel around her.

"Thanks Damon." Now she sounds shy. I think telling that story sobered her up. She looks up at me through her long eyelashes and I'm stricken by her beauty even as she stands her with soaking wet hair and no make up. _Don't even think about it Salvatore. The last thing you need is to develop feelings for a woman, never again. _

"No problem. What can I say, I'm a sucker for women who strip naked in front of me." I waggle my eyebrows for good measure. I have to get things back to my comfort zone.

"Can I crash here? I think I drank a little too much to drive back home." She lets out a yawn.

"Yep. One rule though, since it's my birthday any woman who wants to stay the night has to sleep naked." I smirk. I feel more in my element when I'm making crude remarks. She shakes her head with a small smile on her face. Her towel drops and she saunters over to my bed. She had a great ass. She climbs right under the cover with her hair still dripping.

"Night Damon." Strange ass interesting girl.


	5. Boring Parties

AN: Anyone else shocked by 4x20? I mean what the hell? Klaus being a daddy? Something about that just doesnt sit right with me. All i want out of the end of this season is for Klaus to have sex with Caroline before he leaves and for Elena to stay with Damon. Anyway thank you for the reviews and favorites andd follows. Please review! This chapter is a little slower, just getting Layla out and about, meeting everyone. Don't worry the next chapters will liven up some more. I think i forgot a disclaimer before (oops) Vampire Diaries is not mine unfortunately. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Laylas POV

When I wake up I'm almost instantly embarrassed about my lack of clothing. What the hell had I been thinking? I look to my left and I swear my heart stops for a moment. Damon has to be the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. His raven hair is mussed but still looks perfect. He looks so peaceful, no smirk or intense expression. His sheet isn't covering his chest and I have a powerful urge to reach out and run my fingers over his taut muscles. Before I do something stupid I slowly and quietly roll out of the comfortable bed. I dress fast keeping my eyes trained on the beautiful vampire before me. I all but tip toe out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The house is a mess. I guess no one had bothered to pick up after themselves, not that anyone ever did at parties. I almost want to clean a little before I leave but I know if I don't leave now I'll regret it. The morning air is crisp and cold, I should have brought a sweater.

As I drive home the entirety of last night hits me. I feel the color drain from my face and have a sudden urge to vomit. Why did I tell Damon everything? I'm never drinking again…yea right. When I get home I take a too hot shower and dress in a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top. I just want to stay home and crawl under a throw blanket on my couch and read a good book. I fish through my bookshelf and decide to reread The Vampire Chronicles; maybe some irony will lighten my mood.

I spend days doing almost nothing but reading. I answer my calls from Elena and tell her I'm not feeling well. I ignore Damon's calls religiously, his texts are bad enough. _Feeling embarrassed that I saw that hot bod of yours? I'm not going to tell anyone you're Lizzie Borden Jr. _If he was anywhere near me I'd punch him in his pretty face. It's the morning of my fourth self loathing bummy day when I hear a knock on the door. I reluctantly open the door, I immediately regret it. I should have known who would be standing there looking way too good. The leather jacket is gone today and instead a grey button up graces his way too attractive body.

"You think you'd get the hint that I don't want to talk to you."

I don't know why I don't want to talk to him or see him. I never planned on telling anyone exactly what happened with Terrin. Then I move here and I almost instantly tell this man everything, I spilled my guts like an idiot. I think I'm scared of what he'll thik of me now, scared he'll tell. And I'm definitely embarrassed about being naked. I used to be fairly confident about my appearance but after all I went through my self esteem dropped significantly.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Don't worry you're not the first girl I've seen naked, nothing new princess. Besides you're pretty damn sexy, so what's the problem?" I seriously want to just slap the smirk off of his face.

"As I stated before I don't want to talk to you asshole." I glare into his icy blue eyes.

"How about you invite me in and we spend a nice day together getting drunk and telling all our deepest darkest secrets some more." His grin just widens.

"I will never invite you in you narcissistic douche bag." His face goes blank for a moment before his eyes flicker to my wrist, then the smirk returns. I'm confused.

He takes a step closer to the doorway, I cant help but be entranced by his beautiful eyes when he widens them, I see his pupils dilate and wonder why I feel like I'm locked in the gaze of a predator.

"Invite me in Layla." My mind is screaming no but that's not what leaves my mouth.

"Come in." He smiles triumphantly and steps through the doorway. I shake my head rapidly to get rid of the stupid hypnotism.

"What the fuck Damon!?" I am so pissed. He just used the creepy compulsion crap on me.

"Put your damn bracelet back on idiot. It has vervain in it, that's why I asked to see it when I first met you." I always take my jewelry off when I take a shower, I don't think I'll be doing that again. I run to the bathroom and put my bracelet on.

I walk right up to the stupid jerk so close that I can feel his body heat. I jab him hard in the chest.

"If you ever do that to me again I'll stake you in your sleep asshole." His eyebrow rises incredulously.

"Life in Mystic Falls rule number one: Never take off your vervain. Lesson number two: Don't threaten people that can eat you for dinner." For some reason this makes me laugh. I turn away from him and plop on the couch. He lets out a whistle. "You have a phenomenal ass." I flip him off which causes him to chuckle.

"Well all mighty one you might as well sit down since you compelled your way in here." He sits on the brown leather couch beside me and casually drapes his arm across the back. "Why are you here anyway?" He shrugs.

"I was bored, you were ignoring me and it annoyed me so I figured I should repay you by annoying you." He's so nonchalant all the time. Does anything affect him?

"Congratulations you've already accomplished what you came for, you might as well leave." He rolls his eyes. His eyes rake over my living room and stop when he sees the book on my coffee table. He chuckles as he picks it up.

"Tale of The Body Thief huh? I guess if you're going to read bullshit vampire fiction it might as well be Anne Rice." I snatch the book out of his hand and set it back down.

"Don't touch my things, its rude."

"If I remember correctly you're the one who so rudely used my sixty dollar shampoo without asking." I scoff at his statement.

"Sixty dollars for shampoo? Are you insane?" He looks at me like I'm stupid

"I like the finer things in life. I've got the money, might as well spend it on things to enhance my already perfect appearance." This time I roll my eyes.

"Should have figured someone who would spend eighty dollars on a t shirt would do the same for hair care products." He looks down at his John Varvatos black shirt for an instant.

"If you're going to bug me today can we at least doo something entertaining. I'm actually tired of bumming around." I won't admit it to him but he's actually cheered me up a little even though he forced his way into my home.

"Go get dressed in something pretty. Elena's forcing me to go to this stupid founder's party at teen wolfs place. If I have to suffer I'm dragging someone else down with me." I'm guessing my grandparents must have attended these kinds of parties since they were on the council. The thought is depressing. If I had moved here rather than moving in with Terrin I would have attended things like this with them.

"So you came over here to drag me to some stupid party with a bunch of boring people?"

"You're going with me, how could you possibly get bored? I need a hot date to keep all the cougars at bay." The word date has my heart racing, I get the feeling that he can somehow tell because his smirk returns.

"Fine, but you owe me." I dash upstairs and change into a red and white floral strapless sundress with a flared skirt. I pair it with a pair of white flats. I let my hair down and apply some light make up quickly. I'm back downstairs in less than twenty minutes.

Damons eyes take in my appearance and he smiles.

"Definitely a hot date." I try not to feel flattered. I push past him to head out the door. I feel his eyes on me as I head towards his car.

* * *

The Lockwoods home is more like a mansion. Why are there so many large houses in such a small town? Damon holds his arm out for me to take as we enter the home. There are a lot of very nicely dressed people here.

A woman who appears to be in her forties with shoulder length brown hair stops us as we enter.

"Hello Damon, glad you could make it. Who's your lovely date?" He smiles at the woman less smugly than I'm used to.

"This is Layla Aston, I'm sure Liz has told you about her. Layla this is Carol Lockwood, the mayor." Her eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh my, I doubt you remember me but I met you when you were just a little thing. I was friends with your father. I'm sorry about your grandparents; they were a vital part of the council and of this town." She's right I don't remember her.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you again." I smile politely. Damon leads me to the backyard where the majority of the people are.

Stefan spots us and waves us over to he and Elena.

"I'm going to grab us some drinks." I nod at Damon and walk over to the waiting couple. They both look great. Elena pulls me into a hug. I've never had a friend quite as friendly as she is, it's actually nice.

"You look like you're feeling better." I almost forgot I had told her I was sick.

"Yep, all better. So what exactly do we do at a 'party' like this?" Elena smiles knowingly when I make air quotes at the word party. It's more like a stuffy garden party for middle aged women.

"You pretend to be more polite than you actually are, inconspicuously drink enough champagne to get at the very least buzzed, and avoid conversations with any of your friend's parents." Elena and I both laugh at Stefan's light hearted remark.

"And try not to get killed by anyone." I jump in surprise at Damon's voice so close to me. He grins as he hands me a flute of champagne. "Our little group of misfits seems to draw danger at every public event we attend."

"So you decided to invite me? Thanks a lot jerk." He flashes his eyes in that annoyingly attractive way of his.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad has happened around here in a while." Elena tries to sound reassuring; I down my champagne in one gulp nonetheless.

I see Caroline in the distance storming away from what looks to be another attractive man. Is anyone in this place ugly?

Damon focuses on the scene I'm watching with interest.

"Looks like blondie is trying to outrun the original asshole yet again." Stefan and Elena turn around to look too.

"You think he'd get the hint already." I look to Damon with a smirk for once. Elena just said exactly what I said to Damon earlier.

"Seems like most men in this town are oblivious." He takes a step closer to me and drapes his arm over my shoulders just to piss me off.

As if on cue, the man in question turns his gaze towards us as he gets closer. For some reason a chill runs down my spine. He doesn't look very intimidating. Caroline stops when she reaches us, she was practically jogging to stay away from the guy that's barely a few steps behind her.

"Leave me alone Klaus!" Her voice is high in annoyance. So this is the big bad scary hybrid.

"Oh c'mon love, what would one date hurt?" He has a pleasant English accent.

"I've already went on _one _date with you, it was just as awful as expected, I'd rather not repeat it." She turns on her heel with a humph. She takes in Damon's arm draped over me.

"Why are men such idiots! Come on Damon, really? Can't you leave one woman in this place unscathed?" Her eyes narrow at him but he just smiles and pulls me closer. I glare and try to get away from him but he keeps a lot of pressure on my upper arm.

"I didn't hear you complaining when _you_ were the one in my bed." It looks like she's going to jump at his throat but its not Caroline who steps in front of Damon with a look that could kill, its Klaus.

My reaction is ridiculous. I hold my hand out to the murderous looking hybrid only inches from Damon. "Hi I'm Layla, I've heard so much about you." I feel Damon stiffen and tighten his hold on me. He looks down at me questioningly.

Klaus's cold gaze turns to me and lightens substantially. He quirks an eyebrow at me but takes my hand nonetheless. "Unfortunately I don't think I've had the pleasure of hearing about you love." He releases my hand after a little too long, I think he's trying to bother Damon. Little does he know I'm not involved with the man latched to my side. But I'll honestly let him think anything he wants as long as it keeps him from killing Damon. I hate that I even care. "It's a shame such a beautiful woman would subject herself to the likes of riffraff like Mr. Salvatore here." Damons jaw is set in obvious anger. His comment makes my temper flare as well. He was not giving me a very positive first impression.

"I've heard much nicer things about _Mr. Salvatore_ than I have you." An evil looking grin lights up his face. I look up to Damon. "I think I need another drink. It was lovely meeting you Klaus." Everyone seems shocked at my sarcastic tone. Damon steers us away from the group and towards the house.

"Color me impressed." He smiles down at me obviously amused. I have a feeling I'm lucky I didn't get my throat ripped out.


	6. Feelings

AN: Hello again! Thank you yet again for reviews and favorites and follows. I appreciate it! Anyone else dreading season 4 ending? I have a feeling this season cliffhanger will piss me off. I just have this inkling that Damon is going to somehow get the cure forced on him. Well anyway please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! haha. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Laylas POV

I'm walking around the large foyer of the Lockwood mansion while Damon goes to get me a drink. I still can't believe I spoke to Klaus the way I did. I see that Sheriff Forbes has him trapped in conversation. I want to run over and snatch the stupid flute of champagne from his hand. I need a drink damnit!

I know that if I walked into this party not knowing Damon my eyes would still inevitably be drawn to him. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful, and I hated it. I'm sure every woman who had ever been privileged enough to lay eyes on the elder Salvatore never forgot his face. I'm pulled out of my dumb thoughts by a voice way too close to me.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you before. I'm Levi." The man that's walked up to me has dark bushy hair and looks around my age. Something about the look on his face makes me want to run in the other direction. He's definitely standing way too close to me.

"Yea, new to town." I try to turn away and look interested in a painting on the wall.

"What's your name?" He didn't sound nice, he sounded like a creep.

"I don't really want to tell you." I could feel goose bumps rise on my arms. Something about him was just _off._ His hand is on my arm spinning me around to face him roughly.

"I asked you your name." This guy was drunk and he was scary. It wasn't vampires that frightened me it was men like this, men who had that glint of evil in their eyes. I pull away from him and glare as menacingly as I can.

"The last man that put his hands on me ended up with a bullet through his head. I suggest you walk away _now._" I feel bile rise in my throat. I hated him; I knew what he was like from one look. Something flashed in his eyes, fear? He believed me. He knew it was true. And in an instant he's gone.

My legs felt like they were going to give out. _You're worthless. No one will ever love you. I've never loved you. You're nothing, just another dumb bitch. _

I reach for the nearby table to steady myself. I feel like I'm going to break. All it took was for one person to give me that all too familiar look. This is it, when it finally hits me. I haven't cried since that day. I didn't cry when I shot him. I would never let myself cry. And just like that, with one fierce look from a man with ill intentions I'm crumbling. Because I'm not over it. I've never gotten over it, over what he did to me. I didn't let myself feel it all. I blocked it off and I built a wall. I haven't _felt _in so long. And I cant let myself feel it all now. I won't.

I'm running. I'm out the Lockwood's front door in seconds. I'm running faster than I think I ever have. I know people have to be looking at me strangely but I don't care. I need to run away, from everything, from myself, from my new friend's kindness, away from that man, away from feelings.

My throat burns, my lungs feel like they might burst. I faintly hear a cars engine on the road near me and then it cuts. I feel a whoosh of air pass me and then Damon materializes in front of me. I scream. His hands are on my arms. He's looking at me, searching fro an answer without asking. His brows are furrowed and so many things are flashing through his sapphire eyes. _I am broken._

I'm sobbing. I can't breathe in enough oxygen, I think I'm hyperventilating. My legs do give out but Damon holds me steady. He lifts me up without saying a word. He sets me in the passenger seat. My head is in my hands, the tears won't stop flowing and the sobs won't stop escaping my throat. It's all hit me, everything. I didn't shed a tear for my grandparents because I refused to feel. And now all I felt was guilt. I should have gone to them, lived with them, and consoled them when their daughter died even though she was a horrible mother. Instead I ran to _him_. I didn't see them for years because of him…no because of me. Because of my choices. And now my only family that ever truly loved me is dead and I never even gave them a second thought the whole time I was with Terrin. I was so fucked up. And if they'd known what I had _done_, Oh God, they would have hated me. No, not what I did to Terrin, they knew about him, they got me the lawyer. What I did to _her. _No, I couldn't think about it. I couldn't take it right now. I couldn't take any of this.

I spoke through the sobs. "Damon, I can't-I can't go there, I can't go to their home. No I can't. Not after what I've done. Please. Please don't take me there. I'll go anywhere else. You can leave me on the side of the road; I don't care, just not there." I'm sure he has no idea what I'm saying, has no idea what I'm talking about.

What was he thinking? I'm sure he couldn't stand me. For the short time I'd known him I'd been nothing but trouble. Dumping my dark secrets on him. Wait…no…he'd asked hadn't he? He wanted to know? But why? Sick curiosity?

I think he's stopped driving. I'm cradled in his arms again. He moves so fast everything blurs even more through my tears. I think we're in his bedroom. He sets me on a soft surface, his bed? I hear running water. I can't believe I'm still crying. I can't even see straight. Minutes later I can see him faintly in front of me. He stands me up; I feel his hand pulling the zipper of my dress down then its pulled over my head. My arms fall back to my side.

Again I'm in his arms but soon I'm sitting in his jasmine scented tub. The hot water is almost scorching, its perfect. He must step in behind me, I hear the water splash onto the floor. He pulls me back against his naked chest and wraps his arms securely around me. Now I'm weeping harder. This man who hasn't known me for that long at all knew exactly what I needed. He didn't know me well but he knew what mattered, he knew things no one else knew, things no one else might ever know.

"Shh, shh." His breathe is warm against my ear. It brings me to my senses. I take a deep sobering shaky breath and let the tears come to stop.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I'm safe here, in a bath tub with a vampire that has probably done worse things than I can even imagine, and despite that I know he won't hurt me, he is not like that man earlier, he's not Terrin. He's safe.

* * *

Damon's POV

I run my hands over my face and through my hair. Laylas asleep in my bed. She's wearing one of my eighty dollar T shirts, tucked safely in my Egyptian cotton sheets. Her cheeks are stained red. I don't know if I've ever seen anyone cry that hard. I don't know what had been running through her head. I have no clue was spurred on her choking sobs. I knew what had set her off though. My phone rings loudly from the pocket of my discarded jeans. I speed over to them and answer before it wakes the fallen girl in my bed.

"What the hell happened!? You left a dead body in the bathroom." Stefan's booming voice makes my eyes roll.

"Oh you know how bored I get at stuffy parties Stef, poor guy never saw it coming. He was giving me this weird look and I thought 'hey, Ive been awfully good lately, I bet no one would suspect me if I just snapped this guys neck.' It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, you know how that goes. Sorry I left a mess for you; I presume you yet again cleaned up after me."

"You are so lucky I saw him before Elena did. She'd be heartbroken if she knew you killed someone _again _Damon. She thinks you've finally changed." _He's _lucky I wasn't there to snap his God damn neck. Like I fucking care what Elena thinks of my actions anymore.

"Do me another favor little brother, stay at your girlfriends tonight. I need the place to myself, met a new girl at the Lockwood's. Don't think you'll want to be around to hear my name screamed from various rooms of the house." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Damon. Call me when she's gone." It's funny that he gives up so easily now days. Maybe he's finally realized how pointless it is to argue with me.

I lie down on the bed next to Layla. She looks at ease, not the mess she was less than an hour ago. I reach over and sweep a wet strand of hair from her eyes. I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

I couldn't tell Stefan the real reason that man was dead. I heard Layla's conversation with the man Levi. I saw the look of terror on her face, then the anger. I saw her walk weakly away from his retreating form. And I saw something go off behind her eyes. It was grief, sorrow, sadness. She looked shattered. I knew that look. Then it was guilt and she was frightened, she sprinted away from the party. All I knew was that man triggered all of those things to cross her pretty face and I wanted him dead. So I killed him. I snapped his neck, for her. It felt good to hear that familiar crack. I liked seeing his limp body hit the floor. I don't know why I chased after her. Why the hell did I even care?

I look at her sleeping form again and I want to flee. I need to get the fuck away from here, away from her. I don't like _feeling. _Not about a woman, never again. I'd been burned two too many times. When I feel, I _really _feel. _You care too much. _

Layla whimpers, a tear slides out from underneath a closed eyelid. She starts to shake. _Fuck me._ I unconsciously reach out and smooth the back of my hand across her cheek. She stops shivering, that peaceful expression graces her features again. One touch and she's back in dreamland, away from whatever nightmare man was trying to harm her.

The way she had said thank you rang out with so much sincerity and gratitude. Had anyone ever spoken to me like that? I want to keep her safe. I want to kill any fucker that makes her think whatever nasty horrible thoughts were plaguing her mind earlier. I truly hate myself for feeling this way. I must be subconsciously punishing myself for something.

If there was a God he really hated me. Sure Damon lets go through this shit all over again. Lets give your whole black little heart and soul to protecting another woman. Might as well put myself through the ringer again. I _was _the one who said things were getting boring around here. Go figure, I'd get entertainment in the form a beautiful woman, my own slice of hell, my weakness. Yep God hated me.

She lets out a contented sigh beside me and my dead heart drops in that sickeningly sweet way when a small smile turns up the corners of her tempting mouth. I heave myself backward against my soft pillows. _Seriously? Fuck me!_


	7. Burn It Down

AN: This ones a little shorter than the rest but I got everything out that I wanted. Thanks you again for reviews, favorites, and follows! Please review if you read this! It's motivation! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Laylas POV

I'm so comfortable that I don't want to even open my eyes. I try to nuzzle my head further into this comfortable pillow but realize whatever it is I'm rubbing my head on is far to hard and warm to be a pillow. I crack an eye open and realize my face is snuggled into someone's chest. _Oh Jesus. _Both Damon and I are on our sides facing each other. His chin is resting on my head and his arm is draped over me. He actually has a pretty tight hold on me. I can tell he's still sleeping from his shallow ever breaths. I pull back as much as his tight hold allows me and get a good look at his beautiful face. _He can't possibly be real._

"It's rude to stare." I jump slightly at his unexpected voice and he smirks with his eyes still closed.

"It's also rude to squeeze me to death." He chuckles and his piercing eyes flutter open. His eyes are so ridiculously blue this close up.

He gazes at me in a cautious almost analyzing way. He must be pleased by what he sees because he goes back to seeming lighthearted as usual.

"This is the second time you've slept in my bed and you still haven't put out. I have to say I'm pretty disappointed." I slap him on the chest and roll away from him. He too lies on his back.

"You act all detached and witty all the time yet you still come to my rescue when I breakdown. Why?" He visibly stiffens. He doesn't look at me at all.

"Saving damsels in distress is my forte, haven't you heard?" He sounds like he's trying to play it off but there's a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Fine, don't tell me why. But I think it's only fair you tell me something personal since you know so much about me." This time he does look at me, he's staring at me like I'm crazy. "Don't be a dick. You get to pry into my life but I can't ask anything about yours?" He goes back to looking at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to speak.

"I've only loved two women my entire life…and they both chose my brother over me. " It's the most serious I've ever heard him. I want to ask a million questions. You were in love with Elena? Are you still in love with her? I know that if I ask him he'll just change the subject, he's too closed off; he might have a sturdier wall up than I do. Instead I opt for humor, which is what he seems more comfortable with.

"If it makes you feel any better I've only ever loved one person and he was so horrible I had to kill him." It's twisted humor because it's true and not at all funny but it does the trick. His lips tug up at the corners.

Damon stands up and stretches. He's in only a pair of Calvin Kline silk boxer briefs. My eyes are probably bulging out of my head.

"Want me to take you home?" My heart drops and I feel shitty all over again. He must notice because concern etches his face for a moment.

"I don't want to go back there. I'll get a hotel room until I figure something out." He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and looks at me pointedly.

"Why?" I cover my eyes with my arm, I can avoid his intense gaze this way. It's easier to talk.

"One of the only poignant things my mother ever said to me was that she didn't understand why the world didn't stop spinning when my father died. She said it didn't seem right that the grass should stay green and the sky blue when he died. Everything should have stopped when he was gone. That's how it feels now that my grandparents are dead. They were the only people that ever loved me. It didn't hit me until yesterday. I don't belong there, no one does except them. I'd burn the damn thing to the ground if I could get away with it. I'd set fire to it with everything that I own in there. Maybe then I'd be forced to move forward with my life rather than being paralyzed by the past." I don't cry this time, I refuse to.

"Then let's go see what my dear brother and Elena are up to. Maybe we can get breakfast or something." I uncover my eyes and nod my head in agreement.

* * *

I do let Damon take me home to shower quickly and change my clothes. We meet Stefan and Elena at her house a half hour later.

Stefan is glaring at his brother and I have no idea why. "Were you feeling sick again yesterday? You left the Lockwood's so quickly I was worried." Elena truly is a nice person.

"Yea, sorry about that. It hit me out of no where." Stefan is surprisingly making French toast and bacon.

Caroline came over right before the food is done, Elena invited her.

"I have to go to a council meeting; I'll be back in a couple hours. Need me to take you to your car?" Damon has an odd glint in his eye. That kind of look you get when you've just thought of a great idea, its odd.

"Why don't you stay here and hang out for a while Layla." I smile and accept Elena's offer.

We all move into the living room after Damon leaves.

"So are you and Damon a thing now?" I can tell Caroline's trying to cover her disapproval.

"Nope, just friends. He's been really nice to me since I've been here." They all look at me in surprise.

"Damon doesn't usually 'do' friendship. It's kind of creepy." I laugh at the blonde girl and she and Elena both join in.

"You've been wearing vervain haven't you?" I lift an eyebrow and hold up my vervain bracelet for Stefan to inspect.

"Just making sure my brother hasn't compelled you into doing something. It would explain why he's suddenly taken an interest in you, no offense. But like Caroline said, Damon doesn't exactly make friends often."

"Yea, he has an…interesting personality, probably hard for most people to get past. Seems like the kind of guy that probably pushes people away."

"That's Damon alright." Elena seems to agree with Stefan's and Caroline's view on Damon. I guess that makes me lucky?

"Lets stop talking about the egotistical man whore. You should definitely join Elena, Bonnie, and me for a sleepover this weekend!" A sleepover at my age? I mean I'm only twenty two but still. It actually sounds kind of fun though. I hadn't had real friends in a long time.

"That sounds great." Elena and Caroline both smile and I cant help but smile too.

* * *

Two hours pass quickly with my new friends. We all laugh and talk about our interests and random things. Caroline and I are in a conversation about planning a shopping trip when Elena's shocked voice make us stop.

"Oh my God. Layla, that's your house!" I follow Elena's eyes to the muted television. She turns the volume back on. She's right it is my house…or what's left of it, which isn't much. It's collapsed and charred. The news woman goes on to say that the fire department wasn't able to respond fast enough because of complications with the fire trucks. I gape at the TV in silence and shock.

"I'm so sorry Layla. Are you ok?" Caroline gives me a concerned hug.

I'm in tears again. Not because I'm sad. On the contrary I'm kind of happy.

Damon walks in the house a moment later. I'm up and wrapping my arms around his middle in an instant. He doesn't respond right away. He hugs back quickly then takes a step back.

"Liz told me what happened. She got called over to your house halfway through the meeting. Apparently the wiring was really old." I wish I could say everything that I'm thinking to him right now but I know I can't.

"Why don't you stay with us until you get everything figured out? We have plenty of extra rooms." I turn to face Stefan, kind of surprised by his kind offer.

Damon lets out an exasperated sigh beside me. "When are you going to stop taking in strays Stefan?" I know he's not really annoyed; he's just putting up his usual front.

"Her house just burned down Damon! We have a spare room too Layla, you're absolutely welcome here." Elena glares at Damon before taking my hands in hers. Like I said she's truly a kind hearted girl.

Damon pulls me away from Elena and starts leading me out of the house.

"C'mon lets go get you settled in. I'm sure you're upset and want to get some rest or something. You can share my room if you'd like." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and its hard to stifle a laugh.

"You are so insensitive Damon!" Caroline yells as we walk out the door, Damon looks back and blows her a kiss.

* * *

Damon takes me to Wal Mart without a word and lets me pick up some essentials. I still had almost all of my inheritance from my grandparents which was a rather large sum of money. I was the only grandchild they had; my mother was their only daughter. I was planning on getting a job soon.

When we arrive at his house he lets me pick a room. I choose a large one down the hall from him. It has an attached bathroom.

I join him in the kitchen and he makes spaghetti without a word said. I guess both he and his brother were good cooks. Being alive for as long as they have probably allows to time to learn a lot of things.

We don't really talk until we both clear our plates.

"I'm sure Barbie will go clothes shopping with you if you ask. I'm warning you now you'll be stuck in one store for hours, I dated the girl, and I had to compel her to get her to leave." I giggle and roll my eyes.

Damon's back is turned, doing the dishes while I sit at the island behind him. Might as well get out what I'm dying to say.

"As completely and utterly fucked up as this might sound, what you did is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me Damon." He stops scrubbing for a second but then goes right back to it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I knew he'd say something like that. I hop off my stool and come up behind him. I again wrap my arms around him. He just continues doing dishes even though I feel the muscles in his back tense against my cheek. I pull away quickly, not wanting to make him too uncomfortable.

"You're a good friend, maybe the best friend I've ever had. And I haven't even known you for that long." He turns off the sink and dries his hands on a nearby towel before he turns to me.

"You're obviously insane, as if that wasn't already established." My eyes roll. I flick him in the ribs before turning around to go to my new room. I look over my shoulder as I'm walking away.

"Not many guys would burn down a house for a girl. I thought vampires were supposed to be scary, you're kind of a softie." I feel his glare on my back as I dash up the stairs feeling happier than I had in a long while. I really am fucked up…but I think he is too, and for some reason I'm completely ok with that.


	8. Acting Out

AN: Thank you all again! PLEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Laylas POV

I take Damon's advice and ask Caroline to go shopping with me a few days later. Elena had let me borrow some clothes in the mean time. Caroline is more than happy to join me. Elena was spending time with Bonnie. Apparently their friendship has been shaky as of late. So it's just Caroline and I shopping at a mall twenty miles outside of Mystic Falls.

"How do you like living with the Salvatore boys?" We're browsing through clothes racks at Urban Outfitters, one of my favorite stores.

"Stefan's been very accommodating and sweet, he's always making me food. I tell him I can do it but he keeps insisting I'm a guest."

"Stefan is a real sweetie. He's become a really good friend to me."

"And what about Damon? Is he being nice?" Just hearing his name makes my heart speed up. I hate how he makes me feel.

"He's been…Damon like. He's nice in his sarcastic kind of way. But I guess he treats me much better than he does most people from what I've heard." Caroline nods at me in agreement.

She holds a pale pink sundress in front of her and looks at me for approval. "I like it."

We're sitting down eating Panda Express at the food court. Yay MSG ridden Chinese food. We've spent three agonizing hours shopping

"It's understandable if you're attracted to him. He's a complete and utter jackass most of the time but I wont deny that he's hot." She doesn't look at me as she speaks between bites of orange chicken.

"It doesn't matter if I'm attracted to him or not, nothings going to happen between us." She looks at me questioningly. I guess I did sound kind of sad.

"I totally think it's a good idea to not be involved with him. But why exactly do you think nothing would happen?" What can I see without giving o much away?

"I don't think I could ever be with someone again. I had a bad experience with my last boyfriend."

"He's not the relationship type anyway. Not that what he and I had was really a relationship, he pretty much used me and compelled me. A few years ago he was a _much_ different person. Elena softened him up a lot, I think Stefan has too. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to just have casual sex though!" She makes it sound like it's almost a good idea. I think she just has it in her head that I have a crush on him and wants me to admit it.

"I'm not a casual sex kind of girl, never have been. I don't think anything about Damon and I is casual to begin with." She cocks in eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he pushes me constantly. Everyday he's trying to get more information out of me; he digs, and digs, and pries into my life. He always wants to know more about me, he wants to know why I feel the way I feel, what I'm thinking. I just don't get it, why he cares so much about everything that's happened to me in the past. He pushes me to my breaking point constantly and keeps me on edge and then immediately comforts me. He's just so damn confusing. I don't know what he wants from me." It's the truth. I don't get it at all. Since I've been living there he's come to my room every night and asks me questions about every depressing aspect of my life. Then he drags me to his room and puts me in his tub. He bundles me up and carries me back to my room and lies there with me until I fall asleep.

Caroline looks astounded. "He comforts you and asks you questions about yourself? That is soooo un-Damon like. Maybe he really does have a soft spot for you. Elena thinks he does." She does? She had never said anything to me about it.

"I highly doubt that. He's just bored or something." Caroline lets out a sigh and shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

"Damon Salvatore does not comfort anyone, seriously. He has a thing for you."

* * *

Damons POV

Layla got home a few hours ago and almost immediately went to bed. Is it sad that I wanted to ask her to stay up with me because I couldn't sleep? I'm getting damn near pathetic. I don't want to admit that I may have some sort of things resembling _feelings _for the woman. I think about her way too often for my own good. I disgust myself. What the fuck? What happened to me not giving a shit about anyone? Oh I know what it is…Elena! She just had to tear down my walls and make me get to the molten center of myself buried well beyond six feet deep. She wanted me to be a _better man_. She wanted me to care, to have feelings. And why? So she could hurt me far worse than that evil bitch look a like ever had? I loved Elena so much more than I had Katherine. And she strung me along just like she had. She destroyed me yet again. And now here I was again having those ooey gooey feelings for someone else. It wasn't love but it was sure as hell headed that way if I didn't get this shit under control.

Even now I'm sitting here using my enhanced hearing to listen in on her shallow even breathing, her heart beat is slow, no nightmares yet tonight. Why can't I just get her out of my head!? An idea flashes through my mind. Maybe I just need to indulge in my dark side a little to push back this unwelcome softer side of me.

* * *

Laylas POV

I'm startled out of my deep sleep by some extremely loud dance music. The bass is pulsing through the walls of the house. I look at my clock, two a.m. I pull my new short lavender silk robe over my short pajamas and groggily walk out into the hall. Elena is also in the hallway looking as sleepy as I do. She must be staying the night as well; it seems to be a common occurrence.

"What the hell is that?" I'm standing beside Elena. Her hair is a wild mess and I'm guessing mine isn't much better

"Damon. I can hear him and some other people down there. I have no idea how Stefan is sleeping through this!"

"I'm going to shove that stereo so far up his ass!" Elena laughs at my aggravated tone.

We both skip down the stairs, me a few steps behind Elena. The music is deafening down here. She stops abruptly right outside of the living room and I almost run into her. She seems tense. I take a step around her to see what has her acting this way.

My heart sinks at the scene in front of me. Three college aged girls are dancing around the room in their underwear, seemingly in a trance while a fourth is seated on Damon's lap on the antique couch. His fangs are buried in her neck. He pulls away with an audible gulp. She moans as if in ecstasy. His eyes are the same color as the blood dripping off his chin; dark veins are protruding from beneath his eyes. It's the first time I've seen his vampire nature, he looks ferocious. One of the dancing girls joins them on the couch; her lips are glued to his blood tinged lips. I feel sick to my stomach, not because he's frightening. No, I'm far too much of a freak to be bothered by him being a vampire. I have the urge to puke my guts out because he's kissing this girl. Well two girls at this point.

Elena looks to me sympathetically. She knows. She knows exactly how I feel about this man, even if I try to deny feelings exist at all.

I turn on my heel and head back to my room. Elena reaches for my hand to stop me but I give her a pleading look to let me go, and she does. When I reach my room I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I grab my keys and throw on a sweater. I no longer feel the base of the music, it's stopped.

I hear Elena shouting as I reach the staircase.

"What the hell were you thinking Damon!? Feeding on those women!? You knew we would hear you, you knew we'd come downstairs. Do you have any idea how Layla probably feels right now!?" I can't make myself move. Do I really want to listen to this?

"Oh get over yourself Elena. How many times do I have to tell you and my precious brother that we're _vampires_!? It's in our nature to feed from people. If Layla can't handle this then she needs to get lost. I _will not_ deny what I am. I'm not an idiotic fucking saint like Stefan, or like you pretend to be! I will feed from and fuck whoever the hell I damn well please. _You _do not control me!" He sounds far angrier than I've ever heard him. This goes further back than tonight. He's bitter, he's acting out.

"What about Layla, Damon?" She sounds hurt now.

"What about her!? She's not my god damn keeper either! Fucking Christ!" The nausea hits me again. I don't want to hear this but I'm glued to this spot.

"She cares for you Damon, it's obvious. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw you with that girl." Oh God, shut up Elena.

"Like I said, if she can't handle it she needs to get the fuck out."

"Stop being cruel Damon. It wasn't because you were feeding from her; she was hurt because you were kissing her. She obviously has feelings for you Damon. I don't know what all has happened between you two but it's obviously meant something to her. And I think you like her too that's why you're doing this. You're acting out like you always do when you're scared. You knew she'd come down here and that's why you did it. You wanted her to see. I know you Damon, you care."

I get my feet moving and run down the stairs so I don't have to hear his response. He doesn't feel anything for me. I'm just a freak fascination for him. I'm interesting because I'm so utterly fucked up. He doesn't even know the half of it.

I rush past the living room to the front door. I refuse to look at them as I pass. Elena calls to me as I step outside. I speed over to my car.

"Where are you going?" It's Damons voice that makes me stop as I'm about to get into my car. I wont turn around. I wont let him see the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't know." I speak quietly to keep my voice from cracking, I know he hears me.

"Are you coming back?" He sounds weird. Sad? Lost?

"Does it matter?" Now I do turn to face him. I suddenly feel angry. Just like Elena said he did all this on purpose. Just to get a rise out of me for some reason. He just wanted to mess with me. I was just an interesting new human toy for him to fuck with. He looks like he feels guilty. I wonder if my menacing eyes can pierce him like his do to me. He doesn't speak he just stares at me blankly. Why the hell did he come out here? Did he just want to see what effect his little show had had on me?

"I don't think it really does matter does it Damon? I refuse to let another man screw me up in the head again. You can find yourself some other girl to mess with. I'm sorry you've been hurt but that doesn't give you the right to fuck with me! I'm an idiot, it's my fault for ever letting myself feel for someone again. I shouldn't have let you get to me. It's my fault…not yours." This realization dawns on me and I'm crying a little harder. I really was an idiot.

He looks confused and a little angry. I think he might say something so I close my car door and start to drive away before I have to listen to whatever it is he has to say. How did all of this happen so fast? Would I have ever admitted my feeling to myself had I not seen him with those girls?


	9. The Worst Mistake

AN: Woo I had fun writing this one! Go to youtube and type in Black Black Heart (Original) by David Usher and listen, that's the song that was playing in my mind at the end of this chapter. Thanks as always. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! This is the dress Laylas wearing at the club if you wanna know. sexy-electric-blue-plunging-drape-neckline-lace-dr ess

Laylas POV

It's been a couple days since the incident with Damon. I came back a few hours later. I made a stop at an all night diner and cleared my head. Elena and I hadn't really talked about it. I'm glad she didn't push it. And Damon and I…well he's made himself scarce lately. Last night I'd stayed with the girls at Elena's house. We all had so much fun, talking, giggling, and drinking a little. It was nice and care free. I'm genuinely happy I've made friends here. Although they were all a few years younger than I, I felt closer to my new friends here than I ever had anyone, especially Elena and Caroline. Well Damon too, I guess mostly Damon up until I had to realize my feelings for him and ruin it all. I vowed to push it all aside and go back to putting a wall up between him and me.

I'm back at the boarding house. I'd done a little day drinking to try to snuff out my negative racing thoughts. My iPod is on the dock on a bookshelf in the living room. I was in a classical music kind of mood. I set down my glass of bourbon…I may have taken a little from one of Damon's many decanters. I stand when I recognize the song from my last Pointe dance solo. Yes I was a classically trained dancer. My dream was to dance professionally, but that had gone out the window a while ago. I taught dance at a studio up until I moved here. Nocturne by Mendelssohn is the song playing. It was beautiful. I retrace the steps of my old routine and let my body ebb and flow with the music. I twirl around the living room in a daze. It feels good to be dancing again. I feel free. My trance is broken by clapping. I stop mid fouette.

Damon stands by the bookshelf with a soft smile on his handsome face. Anything but a smirk is disconcerting coming from him. He presses pause on my iPod. My hearts pounding in my chest; I hadn't exactly spoken to him in days. I feel nervous and a little frightened. _Don't do this to yourself Layla, push the feelings back._

"Thanks for interrupting dick." Something like disappointment flashes across his face because of my distant snarky tone I'm guessing. It was better to pretend like nothing had changed, like he hadn't hurt me.

"I've always thought you seemed more graceful than most people. I had no idea you were actually Black Swan, explains a lot." My eyes roll at his equally snarky retort.

He glances at the glass I set down a few moments ago. He picks it up and swallows the last sip.

"Really? My A.H. Hirsch Reserve?" Like I know what that means. It tastes like any other burning bourbon. Not that I would know the difference. I'm not a connoisseur.

"Oh shut up you snob. It's just sitting there looking all welcoming, you don't exactly hide it." He narrows his eyes but doesn't comment back.

I plop ungracefully on one of the couches, lounging with my legs stretched across the cushions. "Shouldn't you be out snacking on sorority girls?" I didn't mean to let the bitterness slip. Oops, A.H. Hirsch and I don't mix. One of his perfectly arched eyebrows raise and he joins me on the couch, I shift my legs out of his way.

"Real subtle princess. Can you tone down the disdain; I just got home from a pretty draining bender." Nice to know. Wonder what he was bingeing on? Blood or booze? Or a lovely combination of the two?

"I thought it had seemed a little quieter around here, I didn't even realize you were gone. Explains my lack of headaches." Now I understand why Damon always diverts real meaningful conversation with sarcasm and snark, it's far easier than feeling.

He grabs my ankles and stretches my legs back out so they're resting on his lap. Uhg why!? Stop touching me damnit! It's doing nothing good for my garbled fuzzy brain and racing heart. I'm supposed to be pushing away these pesky emotions.

"You and I both know that's a lie, you missed seeing this ridiculously sexy body. Admit it Layla." I hate the way he says my name, it rolls off his tongue like it belongs there and has my stomach doing flips. I hate the way his eyes flash in that obnoxiously sexy way even more.

"Nope. I'd actually appreciate it if you'd get lost again. Stefan and I have been doing just fine on our own." His icy orbs narrow. Something about mentioning his brother being better than him in any way always seems to irk him.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart." I glare at his smirk returning. "So what's on the agenda tonight? I found a good bar outside of town, tons of top shelf booze." Ha, yea right.

I stand quickly, stretching my arms above my head. "No can do. Elena, Caroline, and I have plans." He looks unconvinced.

"You can't ditch the wonder vamps and whatever cheesy ice cream eating chick flick watching plans they have to go get drunk with your favorite drinking buddy?"

"Nope!" I pop my p loudly.

"I'm wounded, chunky monkey and The Notebook trumps drunken conversation and bar food?" I smile and walk towards the stairs, looking back before I go to my room.

"No, but a club definitely trumps you any day."

* * *

Damon's POV

That damn woman has been holed up in her room for hours leaving me bored with way too many thoughts plaguing my already on edge mind. I had to get away the other day. I have to admit Elena knows me waaaay too well. She knew exactly why I was doing what I was doing. Well fuck her. Doing stupid things is my _thing._ I wasn't exactly expecting my heart to sink and my stomach to drop when I saw the look of hurt and betrayal on Layla's face though. Not that she has any right to feel betrayed…not like I wanted to make her feel that way…on purpose. Ok, I was an asshole. I'll never admit it though. That was my way of dealing with all these newly emerging feelings for her. I didn't like it. My self preservation had kicked in and pushed me to slight stupidity. The days I spent away drinking my guilt into submission made me realize I needed to take a deep breathe and not act like a fool and hurt her. I do care about her…so I shouldn't hurt her, I don't want to see that look on her face again. I'll just pretend as if nothing happened and go back to being her annoyingly flirty charming friend. I can do that.

My brother is suddenly at my side and a minute later his girlfriend and Barbie come marching in. Both are a little more dolled up than usual, trying too hard to look sexy in short flashy dresses.

"You look great." My brothers cheesy expression as he kisses Elena on the cheek makes me want to gag.

"Layla we're ready!" Blondie's shrill voice echoes through the whole damn house.

Have you ever had a moment where everything seems to move in slow motion and you feel your eyes widen and your jaw almost hit the floor? I've maybe experience this twice in my long life up until now. Laylas descending the stairs looking so fucking good it should be illegal. Her hair is wavy, makeup smoky and dark, its alluring beyond belief. And her dress, Jesus Christ. It's ellectric blue with a plunging drape neckline, black lace is the only thing covering her tantalizing chest. It's short and tight and suddenly my pants are way too tight. She doesn't even glance my way as she joins her friends. The back is just as nice of a view, the black lace also covers the top half of the back of the dress and her amazing ass looks better than usual. Not to mention the black stilettos that make her curves a little more prominent. Well fuck me, she's sexy.

They all leave with waves to Stefan. I just stand there like a brainless moron as the door closes behind them. Stefan pats my back with a smug grin on his face.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen you this flabbergasted." I want to shove something sharp and preferably metal through his stomach.

"Fuck off." He holds his hands up, still looking amused.

"Layla's sure going to get a lot of attention tonight." He's trying to taunt me. I speed to the living room to grab the fire poker but drop it before I can plunge it through one of his organs. Blinding jealousy hits me with enough force to leave me breathless. I suddenly want to drag Layla back in here and demand she change her clothes.

No man on this planet deserved to see her looking like that. _Except me._ I push that thought back. The image of her grinding against some creep has my fangs descending and my eyes glazing over with blood. Hell no! I will rip every man in that buildings throats out before I let them touch her.

Stefan clears his throat beside me and a growl escapes my throat unbidden. "You ok brother?" He sounds and looks concerned. He should be. I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to the basement." I push past him. I need to rip through a dozen blood bags before I do something stupid to the next human I see.

* * *

Laylas POV

I'm drinking long islands and having the time of my life. The three of us are dancing like there's no tomorrow. I love it! I love being lost in the music like this. We're all giddy and laughing. I definitely needed this, the pumping music, flashing lights, body heat. All of it is a dizzying experience. I've never seen either of the girls compel anyone before until tonight. They got themselves in here no problem and hypnotized the bartender into free drinks all night. Elena said it's a one time deal.

Our circle of dancing is interrupted by a man approaching me. He looks nervous and sweet, not a creep. "Would you dance with me?" He's cute in an innocent kind of way. Caroline and Elena nod in encouragement and I agree. Why the hell not, he was harmless.

His name is Ethan and he's a pretty good dancer. My arms are draped around his neck and we move to the fast paced beat well together. Not exactly dirty dancing, just fun. I look over Ethan's shoulder at my friends and they give me a thumbs up. Suddenly both of their expressions go blank and theireyes widen. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn in confusion.

Damon is standing there with a frightening look on his face. He's smirking but his eyes look murderous. Why is he here?

"Having fun?' His voice drips bad intentions.

"What are you doing here?" His smirk widens and my heart speeds up. Something's not right.

"Not happy to see me?" My dancing partner steps beside me and Damon's cold gaze goes to him.

"Is everything ok?" Ethan must notice I seem on edge. His eyes dart to Damon.

"Everything's just fine…for us. Unfortunately not so much for you." Before I know what happening I hear a sickening snap over the pulsing music and watch as Ethan's limp body hits the floor, his neck contorted. He's dead.

I tear my eyes away from his corpse and look at the murderous man in front of me. An evil grin distorts his beautiful face. I barely notice Elena and Caroline grab his body and speed away.

Tears cloud my vision as I push through the dancing people around me. How did no one notice the fucked up scene that just happened? I finally make it outside and into a nearby alleyway. I let my back hit the brick building behind me to support myself.

Damon is suddenly in front of me. Anger pushes to the forefront of my now sober mind. I clench my hand into a fist and swing at his face. I punch him squarely in the jaw. His head surprisingly swings to the side with the force of my blow. My hand throbs in pain, I shake it and curse. Damon grabs my arm to examine my now throbbing hand but I shove him away.

"Don't you dare touch me! What the fuck is your problem!?" He cocks his head to the side. I'm still crying in anger, I'm shouting at the top of my lungs.

"I didn't like that he was dancing with you." He sounds so nonchalant, like usual. I try to punch him again but he stops me mid swing. His jaw clenches as I yank my hand away from his grasp.

"So you snap his neck!? You killed him Damon! How could-" I'm cut off when the air is knocked out of me as my back hits the wall behind me. He pushed me!

His arms are on either side of me, I'm trapped. His eyes are blazing with too many emotions to name. My hearts racing for an entirely different reason now. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. He's so close to me.

My voice is barely a whisper in my nervousness. "What are you doing?"

He suddenly looks vulnerable. "I don't know. I hated that he was touching you; he didn't deserve to touch you. He wasn't worthy of you Layla. Dancing with you was the worst mistake he ever made." His fingers are dancing over the skin of my neck, tracing down my arms, his eyes following his path. I'm shuddering. What was happening? Why was he looking at me like this?

"I…don't understand." And I don't. Why did that upset him?

Blue eyes snap back to mine and my breath hitches at the emotion there. "You're _mine._"

Hot moist lips are pushing against my own. I gasp in surprise and his tongues tangling with mine. Every inch of Damon is pressed against me. Hands are roaming places they shouldn't be. I'm not stopping it though. I'm moaning, my hands are weaving through silken black hair, pulling him impossibly closer. My head lolls back as wet rough kisses trail down my neck. Sharp pain blooms where he was just kissing but he's moaning now and I don't care. I think he's feeding from me but it feels so damn good. I just cradle his head against me, comforting, offering him anything he wants. He can have every last drop. I think I could die happy in this moment. _How did I become this fucked up?_


	10. Don't hurt me

AN: Thanks again! All you wonderful followers how about you leave me a review? Even if its just 'hey bro i like your story' haha. I'm super excited about things moving forward with Layla and Damon, hope you are too! I felt the quote below is a good one for Layla. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"Memory is a tenuous thing. . . .

flickering glimpses, blue  
and white, like ancient,  
decomposing 16mm film.  
Happiness escapes  
me there, where faces  
are vague and yesterday  
seems to come tied  
up in ribbons of pain.

Happiness? I look for it instead  
in today, where memory  
is something I can still  
touch, still rely on.  
I find it in the smiles  
of new friends, the hope  
blossoming inside.

My happiest memories  
have no place in the  
past; they are those  
I have yet to create."  
― Ellen Hopkins, Impulse

Layla's POV

It's a strange thing how one minute you can be so absorbed in every detail of a moment, hyper aware of every touch, every breath, and the next be spiraling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The last thing I remembered was Damon pulling away from my neck with an audible final gulp. His eyes were quickly losing their blood colored luster, returning to crystalline blue. His fangs were retreating back into his gums. A little blood dripped from his lower lip and I had the incredible urge to lick it off. There he was inches from me looking vulnerable and more beautiful than he'd ever been, all I had to do was crush my lips to his again and be lost in ecstasy and oblivion. My body had different ideas though, black spots dotted my vision and I was suddenly very cold. I felt myself slump then warm arms cradling me like they had so many times before.

* * *

That brings me to now. Waking up in the now familiar bedroom of the elder Salvatore brother. I peek through my lashes at Damon, he's sitting at the small table in the corner of his room. Usual drink in hand, he's obviously deep in thought. He's tracing his lips with a finger; I wish it was me touching his lips. I must make some sound to give away my consciousness, or maybe he just feels my eyes on him. He saunters over to me and takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

"You feeling ok? I think I took too much." He sounds gentler than usual. I move to sit up against the headboard and my vision blurs for a moment.

I put a hand to my head and close my eyes. I hear a strange squish of a sound. My eyes crack open to see Damon biting into his wrist. He holds his bleeding arm to my lips. "Here. You'll feel better if you drink." I have a mind to say no but the pleading look in his eyes keeps me from speaking. I take a gulp of his blood, it's oddly not disgusting. His eyes urge me on and I drink a little more forcefully. He's right; I do feel better, almost instantly. My head is clear. I must have blood on my lips because he reaches out with his thumb and sweeps away the mess.

He's uncharacteristically silent. I don't know what to say either. What is there to say? He killed a man for touching me; called me his, made out with me in a dark alleyway, and drank from me. Kind of hard subject matter to breach at the moment. Harder still, I willingly, hell happily kissed him back, wanted more when two minutes before that I was punching him for snapping a mans neck. I don't think either of us was exactly stable. We might be the meaning of dysfunctional relationship.

His sigh sounds through the room because of the silence. His blue eyes meet my green. He seems to be searching for something in my gaze.

"I do stupid things when I'm upset or angry. I was feeling confused and then I saw that guy with you, I may have had a quick moment of jealousy, and I reacted in a way I probably shouldn't have." It comes out slowly; it seems hard for him to say this. May have felt jealous? You think? A sudden fit of giggle escapes my mouth. He's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really shitty at apologizing?" His face relaxes and a small smile graces his lips.

"Actually, yes. I don't really _do _apologies." I nod my head and beam at him. Why am I suddenly not scared of whatever this is with him? I should be furious and disgusted with him. I've never exactly been normal I guess.

My phone rings loudly on the floor. Damon grabs it and hands it to me. "Elena and Judgeypire have been calling you non stop." I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God you're ok! You are ok aren't you?" Elena must have her phone on speaker; both she and Caroline are speaking.

"I'm fine. Sorry I haven't answered. I crashed for a little bit when I got home, long night and all." Damon's smirking again, I'm glad. He pulls my feet out from under the sheet and rests them on his lap.

"I understand. I can't believe that stupid creep! How'd you get home?" It's confusing hearing them both talk. Damon takes one of my feet in his hands and begins to rub. Oh jeez, I love massages. He's definitely sucking up. I didn't realize my feet hurt until he's pressing firmly into the arch of one. Guess dancing and very high heels will do that to you.

"Stupid creep brought me home." His eyes flash in amusement and he continues to rub. This whole situation is bizarre. What's even going on here?

"Are you kidding me!? What did he do, knock you unconscious and throw you in the trunk?" Caroline's voice is pretty shrill when she's angry and yelling. Damon just looks more and more amused.

"Something like that."

He switches feet and I sigh in content. I should not be happy right now! I shouldn't let him touch me! But it feels so good. I want those talented hands everywhere. The thought makes heat rise to my cheeks. He must notice because now he's looking at me questioningly.

"Well we'll let you rest. I'm sorry tonight ended up being a disaster. I mean we took you there to get your mind off of that asshole and he just appears and ruins everything! Who knows you could have ended up going home with that nice guy and then you would have completely forgotten all about Damon! Uhg!" Oh God, really Caroline? I should have told them that I'm right next to him.

I sneak a look at him. He's stopped massaging my foot. His jaw is clenched. He makes a gesture for me to hand him my phone; I shake my head in protest. Next thing I know he's plucking it from my unwilling hand. I try to take it back to no avail. All he has to do is use one hand to keep me at arms length.

"Hello ladies." I hear Caroline shriek.

"Were you lurking that whole time!? You are such an asshole! Do you have any idea how lucky you are that we got that guys body out of there!? Elena is so upset she doesn't even want to talk to you!" Caroline is so loud! Now Damon's walking around his room rolling his eyes.

"Elena will get over it, she always does." He pours himself another drink

"Well she shouldn't! You are completely irredeemable!"

"Can you stop screeching like a banshee for two seconds?" Caroline huffs loudly.

"You need to keep your judgey little comments about me to yourself. I think Layla can decide for herself whether or not I'm 'completely irredeemable'. So no more little trips with the goal of getting her laid. And you're fucking insane if you think I wouldn't have hunted that guy down later and killed him if she would have gone home with him. So really blondie, he was dead the second he walked up to her. Get over it; move on with your neurotic life. Have a nice night! Bye!" He looks like he feels accomplished as he hangs up.

"Where the hell do you get off deciding what I do with my life!? If I wanted to go home with him or any other man for that matter I can! It's my choice! You don't get to kill people for talking to me!" What the fuck is his deal? I'm angry all over again

He must have expected my outburst. It seems like my yelling isn't fazing him. He sits back beside me on the bed. I glare at him and jump out of the bed. I move to walk out his door and back to my own room. I reach for the doorknob but hands are on my shoulders spinning me around. I go to yell but I'm pressed to the door with lips on mine again.

It's the same as before. I'm pulling him closer when I should be pushing him away. I'm moaning into his mouth when are tongues touch. He's gripping my hips forcefully, grinding into me. His erection is prominent and all I want to do is wrap my legs around his waist. It's over to soon, he pulls away. His eyes are burning into me with more lust than I can handle.

I let myself slide down the door until I'm sitting on the ground. I bury my face in my knees.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I sound weak and confused.

"You don't seem to mind." I peek up at him. His expression is unreadable. He huffs and reaches for me. He cradles me against his chest and sets me back down on his bed. I have spent way too much time in this mans bed.

He lies next to me. His eyes are way too intense. I can't hold his gaze.

"What am I to you Damon? A few days ago you were making out with multiple women in the living room and then tonight you show up and do all this. I really can't handle being toyed with." He doesn't say a word so I continue. "I moved here with ever intention of making friends and moving on from the past. I told myself I wouldn't get involved with another man. Then I met you and you just kept digging into my life, you kept saving me, comforting me, I couldn't help but develop feelings for you. I would have never said anything about it but then I saw you with those girls and it hurt. I cleared my head and came back I would have pretended nothing ever happened but you showed up tonight. Then you kiss me and it feels so right and I hate it! I hate it because I'm nothing to you Damon, I'm interesting, I'm someone new, and that's it. Maybe you're attracted to me but I'm not the kind of girl that you can just sleep with then toss to the side." I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes again. A million different emotions are flashing across his face.

"So, what are you saying Layla?" My name rolls of his tongue and my heart flutters. Jesus Christ!

"I'm saying that you can't fuck with me. You can't kill every guy I talk to. I'm already broken; I won't be able to keep myself together if you keep confusing the hell out of me. You can't kiss me and call me yours when I'm already falling for you Damon!" I instantly cover my mouth, I did not mean to say that last part. His eyes widen in surprise. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His gaze turns heated. He reaches out and caresses my cheek with thee back of his hand. My eyes flutter at the sensation. His voice is low and seductive.

"You are _mine_." I'm done for, end game. Now I couldn't tear my eyes away from his if someone paid me. "I can touch you, kiss you, _fuck you_, anytime I please." My mouth goes dry, I think my heart might burst out of my chest. "And something tells me you'll let me do anything I want to you."

He pulls me close to him. Fingers ghost over my leg, making goose bumps rise on my skin. "Damon?" My voice escapes me breathily. He continues his path up my leg, inching my tights dress up when he reaches it. His eyebrow arches in questioning. "_Please _don't hurt me." His hand stops on my thigh and his expression softens.

"I won't make any promises I can't keep." My stomach drops.

He pulls my face to his and kisses me softly, sweetly. "I do promise to try to do everything in my power to not fuck this up." I'm confused. Fuck what up? He must notice my confusion. "I'm not toying with you. I care about you Layla. I can't go back now, not after kissing you. There's no way I can keep my hands off you now." This can't really be happening can it? "I'm probably going to fuck up. I'm irrational and overprotective and jealous. I let my anger get the best of me; I act without thinking things through. It wont be easy." He's talking fast now, not looking me in the eyes. "But I swear I'll take care of you, I won't let anyone hurt you. Just be patient with me. I've never done this. I've never had anything real." Is he saying he wants to be with me? My mind is racing. How did we get here? "So…don't hurt me either." He looks young, scared, beautiful. I don't know the extent of the pain he's had to endure. I want to know everything. I want him. I want this chance for something real too.

I take his face in my hands. "I promise I won't hurt you Damon." I think there's tears in my eyes. I wasn't expecting any of this. I close the small distance between us. Our lips mold together perfectly.

I want these new feeling to erase all of the bad in my life, in his life. I want to make new memories, good ones. Maybe all we need to achieve happiness is each other.


	11. Boyfriend

AN: Sorry for the delay. Life is a bitch sometimes! All is well now though. Thank you so much for the reviews and such. I got some really nice ones. I appreciate it it so much! MWAH! Continue to show me the love and review please! This chapter is pretty light in it's content, wanted some normalcy for a chapter haha. The lyrics at the beginning are from the song Empty With You by The Used, for which this story is named. Check it out, it's great! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

I haven't lost anything except my mind  
Expect a thousand confessions that you will not find  
I try to take off my head sometimes,  
because I can't escape the memories  
I haven't lost anything except my mind (except my mind)

You could be empty  
and I can be right here empty with you  
or you could be hollow  
and I can be right here hollow with you  
If you want to say goodbye to everything,  
I could say goodbye too  
I can be right here empty with you.

Layla's POV

I wonder if every time I sleep in Damon's bed will be because I fall asleep crying in his arms?

Last night was…I don't even know. It was too many things. He's too much. He drives me crazy. I wonder how long I'll last being this close to him? What are we now anyway? I fell asleep in his arms not long after our odd confessions. Nothing more was said. He just stroked my hair and held me to him like I might run at any moment.

I'm again being held a little too tightly as I open my eyes to the bright morning light. I never would have pegged Damon as a cuddler but he holds me pretty often. I can't believe I fell asleep in my expensive club dress. Damon some how managed to strip down to his pricey underwear.

I shimmy away from his embrace. His face scrunches slightly, nose crinkling, eyebrows almost meeting. His peaceful expression returns a moment later. I impulsively reach for my phone. I take a picture of his achingly beautiful face. Yea, maybe I'm a creep. Something tells me he wouldn't let me take a normal picture of him.

I toss my phone to the side and scoot closer to him. Blue eyes snap open with a start. Damon looks scared for a moment then relaxes almost instantly.

"Nightmare?" That infuriatingly sexy smirk returns to his face.

"Yea, I was dreaming that this really hot girl had slept in my bed for the umpteenth time and still hadn't put out. Definitely a nightmare." I roll my eyes dramatically.

"You are such a pain in the ass." He grins widely and pulls me back against him.

"Did I tell you how sexy you are in that dress?" He breathes hotly into my ear. I shudder, goose bumps rising on my skin.

"No. You've been too busy breaking and biting necks to pay me a compliment." He chuckles and nips at my neck with blunt teeth.

Damon shifts behind me. The bed moves slightly and I know he's gotten up. I roll over to watch him as he stretches and cracks his neck. Such normal things for someone who's so abnormal.

He walks into the bathroom and starts the shower without a word said. He's whistling some tune I don't know. I lie and stare at the ceiling for a moment. I wonder what the days to come will bring. How will Damon and I be now?

I'm sure he hears me as I stand and pull my dress up and over my body. I step out of my black lace thong and walk fearlessly towards the shower. He's seen me naked plenty of times now. He's always dragging me to his tub. I'd never seen him below the waist though. He always would step out behind me and dress so quickly I never had the chance to sneak a peek. He's way too proud to be embarrassed about being naked; I think he just doesn't want to make me uncomfortable.

Damon's back is to me, he's lean and muscular and perfect, just like the rest of him. I walk into the shower, I run my hand down a wet arm and he jumps as if he's startled. He gives me an appreciative look up and down. I can't bring myself to look over his body, I'm nervous.

"Well this is entirely unexpected and very much appreciated." He pulls me flush against him. I can definitely feel how much he appreciates it. That was a quick reaction.

The spray of the shower hits me full in the face. He laughs as I sputter.

Damon leans down and kisses me with a genuine smile on his face. It starts out innocently of enough. But the whole fact that we're naked and wet soon turns things heated. His tongue is rough in my mouth. I'm soon pressed against the cold wall of the shower. I moan when one of his large hands tweaks my nipple. He groans and pushes his obvious arousal against me.

I don't mean for it to happen. But fear suddenly hits me. I'm suddenly very cold and shivering. He must feel my body stiffen because his hand drops and pulls away. I almost scream when his hair looks blonde and his eyes are hazel for second but I blink and he's back to himself. He's not Terrin. Why is this happening?

"What's wrong Layla?" His voice has lost the sarcasm. He sounds concerned. Tears sting my eyes. I wonder if he'll know tears streak my face instead of water droplets.

I swallow back my fear. He reaches for a shower poof and squirts a bit of expensive looking body wash on it, it smells like roses. I wonder if he lets all of the girls he's had in here use that. He spins my body away from him. I feel the soft poof on the back of my neck and arms. He's washing me, waiting for me to speak. His kindness and patience makes the tears sting again. Why the hell do I cry so much around him?

"I haven't been with anyone…intimately since _him_." He pauses for a second but continues to wash down my back and over my butt. He slowly trails down one leg and then the other. "He's the only man I've ever been with in that way. And I guess I'm scared. He hurt me in so many horrible ways Damon." My voice cracks at the end. I'm unexpectedly facing him again. He's staring at me with way too much intensity, as usual.

"He's lucky you killed him. If the piece of shit was still alive I'd torture him. I'd drag his death out for weeks." When friends or boyfriends say things like that to make you feel better you know they're only kidding, Damon sincerely means this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freeze up like that. I didn't know I'd react that way." He begins washing my front, being gentle as he grazes over my breasts. My breath hitches and wave of heat shoots through me. His grin is back.

"Well I obviously haven't lost my touch. We might just have to take things…slow." He says it like it's a bad word that tasted bad leaving his tongue. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Trust me Damon, I want you. I really really do. The first time I saw you I wanted to fuck your brains out. You just have to be patient with me I think." He looks amused as he finishes his washing.

"Fuck my brains out? Why Ms. Aston, what a dirty mouth you have." I take the poof from him and swat at him. I reciprocate his washing.

My mouth goes dry as I reach his waist line. Was there anything about this man that wasn't perfect? Of course he'd be more than well endowed. I guess he's cocky for a reason.

I teasingly drag the poof over his length. This time his breath hitches. I look up at him smugly. The intensity is back in his eyes, it always too much.

I drop the sponge and stand on my toes to kiss him lightly.

"I'm getting pruney, let's hurry."

A couple hours later we're sitting on one of the couches in front of the big fire place. I'm between his legs, we're both stretched out. I talked Damon into reading Memnoch the Devil aloud to me. It's actually pretty relaxing. He does ridiculous voices for everyone, faking a light French accent for Lestat.

I never would have thought we'd be here like this. I'm swelling with happiness and it scares the hell out of me. Damon keeps peppering kisses down my neck every few minutes, making me shiver.

Our peaceful reading session is soon interrupted by a slamming door and an angry looking Elena, followed closely by a disappointed looking Stefan.

Elena's face softens and turns into confusion as she takes in our cuddling on the couch. Damon is holding the book in one hand in front of us. She doesn't say anything, just keeps looking.

"You shouldn't stare Elena, it's rude." Her anger comes back at Damon's sarcastic voice.

"I'm so mad I could kill you right now Damon." He drops the book and wraps his arms around my chest. He lowers his head and hides, peeking out from behind my shoulder.

"You wouldn't hurt Layla to get to me." I elbow him in the ribs and shake free.

"I'm not being your human shield. You deserve whatever she says to you. Last night was really fucked up Damon." I stand and go over to Elena. He puts his hands behind his head, his smirk in place.

"You weren't very mad last night when my tongue was in your mouth, or this morning in the shower." He waggles his eyebrows in that annoying way. I grab a glass off the nearby table and throw at him but he of course catches it easily.

"Did we miss something here?" Stefan doesn't look nearly as gloomy as he did when he walked in.

The elder Salvatore goes over to his decanters and pours a glass of bourbon.

"Oh you know, just Layla confessing her deep, dirty, forbidden desires for me. Kissing and dry humping ensued, followed by a bad case of blue balls." I glare daggers at him but his amusement never wavers.

"I think you were the one confessing asshole! I'm not the one who got so jealous that they killed someone!" He saunters over and kisses me in a way that's way too personal in company. For some reason I can't find it in me to push him away. A pathetic sound's escapes me when he pulls away. He is way too smug for his own good.

A resounding crack fills the room. Elena slapped Damon hard enough that the sound echoed. I stare at them both in shock. They both look extremely pissed.

"I though you were over being so reckless Damon! You can't kill people because you don't like what they do! You're the one that pushed Layla away, no wonder she was dancing with someone else! If you hurt her, I'll never speak to you again." I want to hug Elena for caring so much about me.

Stefan looks tense, his hands on Elena's shoulders. Damon downs his drink and turns to get another one. He doesn't say anything to Elena. She grabs my arm and pulls me with her. I look back at Damon apologetically. She drags me to my bedroom and closes the door.

"What's going on between you two?"

I explain the confusion of last night and this morning to her. She listens without speaking. When I finish she engulfs me in a hug.

"I'm happy for you Layla. Damon's a mess, he makes me so incredibly mad sometimes, but he's a good guy deep down. He cares more deeply and passionately than anyone I've ever known. If you guys are really going to try to be together its not going to be easy. Nothing with him can ever be easy. But it will be worth it." She sounds thoughtful, a hint of sadness behind her eyes. "Treat him well. Don't hurt him…like I did." It's the first time Elena has given me any indication that she really cares for Damon. They obviously had something. I want to know what happened but I don't want to push the subject.

"I won't do anything to hurt him. I'm scared he'll hurt me. I couldn't handle it again, not after what Terrin did to me." I slap my hand over my mouth when I see her confused look. She doesn't know anything about my past.

"Who?" I shake my head at my idiotic slip up. I must look alarmed because she reaches out and rubs my arm comfortingly.

"I, uh, don't want to talk about it right now. Sorry." She nods her head in acceptance. A second later she's laughing. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I'm just thinking how weird it is that Damon's your boyfriend. The words Damon and boyfriend just don't go together." I laugh along with her.

"I highly doubt he'd say he's my boyfriend. I'm sure he's not taking this as seriously as I am."

Elena looks at the doorway behind me; I don't have time to turn around because I'm abruptly tossed over Damon's shoulder. Stupid caveman!

"I'm taking my _girlfriend _back." Elena's earlier anger is gone and replaced with humor at Damon's actions. I pound my fists on his back.

"Don't listen in with your freak vampire hearing!" Elena laughs when Damon smacks my ass.

"I couldn't resist. I kept hearing my name." He speeds to his room and throws me onto his bed. He plops down next to me.

"I need to look for a job Damon. I can't be lying in your bed all day every day. I already spend way too much time here, and we're not even having sex." He pulls me on top of him and kisses me.

"We can easily change that you know?" He licks the shell of my ear. I slap his chest and sit up, straddling him.

"I'm serious. I need to get a job." His eyes roll and he kisses me again. I bite his lip and pull away.

"Why get a job when you have a rich vampire _boyfriend?_" He's such an ass.

"I'll lose my mind if I sit around all the time. I don't want to blow through my inheritance." He's looking at me like I'm crazy again.

"I'll get you whatever you need. Hell, I'll get you things you don't even need. And you wont be sitting around, I'm sure I can find _something _for you to do." I slap his chest again. He looks past me all of a sudden. "Can I help you, you creepy ass lurker?" Stefan walks into the room. I try to scramble off of Damons lap but he holds me firmly to him. I'm straddling him for God sakes! This is kind of awkward.

"She needs some independence brother." Damon huffs.

"Have to get your too cents in don't you Stef? Mr. I always have an opinion."

Stefan must sense how uncomfortable I am. He grabs me by my shoulders, lifts me up, and sets me beside him next to the bed. Damon glares at his brother pointedly. I'm grateful Stefan did that but at the same time I'm kind of tired of the whole vampire strength thing. No one should be able to just pick up a grown woman like that.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Elena and I are going out to dinner tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to join us." Damon laughs as if his brother's statement is ridiculous. I scowl at him then look to Stefan with a smile.

"I'd love to go Stefan. I don't need a date to have fun." Damon lets out a sigh.

"You do realize it's ridiculous to take your _vampire _girlfriend out to dinner don't you?" I think it's cute that they still go on normal dates.

"Well brother, I do believe your girlfriend is human. I'm sure she'd appreciate a nice dinner." We both smile widely at Damon. He covers his eyes.

"God save me."


	12. Dinner

AN: Hola! Thank you so much for all the love! Please leave a review! I'm such a happy camper about the season finale! Yay I got some of the things i wanted! Pretty shocked by the whole Stefan mess though. Anyway, give the song whose lyrics i used a listen. It's really good. And enjoy all!

Chapter 12

I wish I was mad  
Fucked up and done  
I wish I was bad  
And completely wrong

I wish I was made  
Rebuilt-up and fake  
I wish I could lie  
And never could fail

And live some beautiful days  
In a magical place  
Beautiful loves  
Perfect and straight  
Beautiful days  
In a magical place  
A new dream is born  
The new freaks have come

_Beautiful Days by Venus_

Damons POV

My brother is still standing in my bedroom as I rifle around in my closet. Layla is in her room going through her own closet. I can hear her speaking to Elena in a hushed tone; like she thinks that will stop my acute sense of hearing.

I pull my t shirt over my head and grab a black button up. I turn to face Stefan as I do my buttons up.

"Where are we going anyway?" He shrugs and walks towards me. "Why the hell did you invite us if you don't even have any real plans? You said dress for a nice dinner."

He starts going through my shirts. I want to yell at him to get his grubby hands off my nice things.

"Do you really not own anything but black and gray?" My eyes roll and I snatch a shirt out of his hand.

"Why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be changing out of your hoodie? You dress like you're thirteen Stef." He's looking at me strangely, quizzically. "What the fuck is your problem?" He lets out one of his moody broody sighs.

"I want you to come out with us so I can keep an eye on you. You're notorious for screwing things up brother. Maybe if you can just come have a normal date night with Elena and I you'll see that being with Layla is a good idea and you wont start second guessing and over thinking everything." Nine times out of ten the shit that comes out of his mouth makes me want to stake him. How did we get a long so well when we were alive?

"Thanks for the concern, dick. For the first time in my life I might have a real chance at happiness and you think I'm going to fuck it up this fast?" My brother looks apologetic. He takes a step forward and puts his hands on my shoulders. Oh great, he's going to say something brotherly and nice isn't he?

"I don't think you're going to mess things up on purpose Damon. But I'm sure you're scared and when you get scared you don't think, you just act. I just want to show you that you're lucky to have someone like Layla. I want you to be happy." He really belongs in one of the Bronte sisters novels, he's so damn sensitive. Was I ever like this?

"Whatever. Go get dressed, wear something that doesn't make you look like you're going through puberty." At least he realizes I'm dismissing him, he leaves my room.

Stefan doesn't have to tell me how lucky I am to have her, I know. I'm lucky that anyone has feelings for me at all. I'm used to women fawning over me; it's been like that my whole life. Tons of women lust after me, throw themselves at me, offer themselves up. It's nothing new. But this, this feeling of someone genuinely caring about me, it's foreign. And the fact that I reciprocate the feelings is even more foreign. I want to shower her with pretty words and gifts. I want to worship at her feet and tie her to my bed. But most of all I want to beg her to not destroy me. I want her to love me. All I've ever wanted is for someone to love me. It's pathetic that someone like me could want something like that so badly.

I'm looking in my mirror combing my hair when I hear the click of high heels behind me.

"You ready yet?"

Jesus Christ, did she always have to look so tempting? Layla is standing there in a long sleeved black lace dress. Its form fitting and looks beautiful on her. It's short and tight enough to have me straining against my pants. She lets out a giggle and does a spin. The back is open and reveals her creamy pale skin. Damn this woman and her great ass. Her heels are black with a shiny silver band wrapping around her ankle.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" She repeats the words I had said to Elena earlier that day back to me an amused tone. I smirk and saunter towards her.

"I think it would be rude not to stare when you look this good." I kiss the side of her neck that's exposed to me. Her hair is wavy and pulled over one shoulder. She shivers when I lazily trace my fingers down her exposed back.

A thought comes to me as I'm kissing her neck. She looks at me questioningly as I walk away from her and start digging through one of my drawers. I pull out an old wooden box. Layla stands quietly behind me. I pull out what I was looking for and put the box safely back in the drawer. I motion for Layla to turn around. I put the simple diamond choker around her neck and clasp it shut. She walks over to the mirror and traces the necklace admiringly.

"Damon, it's beautiful. I don't know if I can accept this, it looks expensive." I place a kiss on her shoulder.

"It's one of the only things I have of my mothers. She'd want me to give it to you." Her eyes open wide with surprise. She turns away from the mirror and looks at me warmly. Her eyes are just like the emeralds on her bracelet.

"Thank you so much." She runs her hands through my hair and kisses me sweetly.

I pull her small body flush against mine and kiss her more deeply. A sound escapes her that has my fangs threatening to descend. I want to bit her and fuck her into next week. I want her screaming my name. My hands drop low and squeeze her ass before I lift her up onto my bathroom counter. Her tight dress rides up to reveal her black lace thong. My pants are suddenly beyond tight. I vaguely remember us talking about taking it slow in the shower this morning. The memory of her scared face is like a splash of cold water. I step away from her and take an unnecessary deep breath.

She's flushed, chest heaving. Her appearance and obvious arousal does nothing for my own. A throat clears behind me. How did I not hear someone come in here?

Of course it's Stefan behind us, being creepy as usual. At least my brother is much better dressed now. Elena looks good as usual too.

"I'm driving." I push past Stefan and grab my keys. I hear Layla jump off the counter and laugh with Elena. Those two get a long way too well.

* * *

The girls decided on Italian food after twenty minutes of useless conversation. I drive us to a nice place outside of town. I've only ever been here once myself. It's dim and cozy. The walls are a deep red. Candles grace all of the tables.

The waitress seats us with an appreciative long look at me. Doesn't she notice the woman on my arm and how she's a million times more attractive than she is?

I order us two bottles of Moscato, it's Layla's favorite. I prefer red wine but tonight it's ladies choice. Both women order chicken parmesan. I go for angel hair past in a vodka sauce. Stef get's veal with a side of penne. This all feels so oddly normal. We must look like any other table table of people in here.

A sharp pain in my shin snaps me out of my thoughts. Layla is grinning across the table from me. This time she runs her foot up the inside of my leg rather than kicking me. I smirk and run an appreciative hand over her leg. She pulls away and I take a bite of my pasta. I suppose I should actually focus on the conversation going on.

"What kind of job are you looking for exactly?" Elena sounds honestly interested as she looks at her friend beside her.

"I taught at a dance studio in my old town." I didn't know this about her. She looked graceful and at peace when she was dancing in the living room the other night.

"Oh wow. You dance? There's no studio in Mystic Falls." Layla looks a little dejected at that.

"I guess I could always work at the Grill." I scoff and shake my head.

"I don't think so princess. No way in hell are you working around skeezy, gropey drunk guys." Stefan laughs next to me.

"Yea that's probably a bad idea. Damon already killed one guy for touching you, no need to egg him on and raise his body count." I glare openly at my brother.

"You should open your own studio Layla. I'd take your class, I'm sure Care would too." Layla smiles but it doesn't touch her eyes.

"I have no idea how to run a business or anything."

"That's why you hire someone to do all the technical shit. It's actually not a bad idea." If she's determined to get a job she might as well do something she enjoys.

"That would cost a lot of money. I need to buy a house still." All of our eyes roll, her face is comically confused.

"You have a home with us for as long as you want it. You and Damon sleep together most nights anyway, what's the point in your own place?" I grin at my brothers true statement.

"I'll think about it. It would be nice to have my own studio."

The girls split a large piece of tiramisu while my brother and i order a couple of bourbons.

Stefan is looking at Layla thoughtfully before a small smile graces his lips.

"That necklace looks lovely on you. I'm glad Damon finally found someone to give it to." My dates eyes light up and a glorious smile lights up her face. I think she took that as approval from my brother.

"Thank you Stefan."

* * *

We leave a few minutes later, leaving a more than generous tip. I drop Stefan and Elena off at her house and drive Layla and I back home.

She bounds into the house and up the stairs so fast I wonder for a moment if she's turned into a vampire without my knowing.

I unbutton my shirt and fold it neatly after I take it off, I'm kind of a neat freak. I set the shirt on the arm of the couch. I really do hate clothing. If I didn't live with my brother I'd probably be naked the majority of the time.

I turn to poke at the fire that I started when I came inside. I hear Layla skip down the stairs and soon she's wrapping her arms around my torso. I feel silk and skin, an all too tempting combination. I face her and am yet again stunned by her beauty.

She's wearing a black silk nighty that barely covers her ass, it has a v neck that leaves nothing to the imagination. Thank God for Victoria Secret. Although if it were up to me she'd be in satin and silk for somewhere overseas with price tags higher than all of the things she owns combines.

"You're just trying to make this slow thing impossible aren't you? I think you like teasing me." She smiles coyly and pulls me to sit with her.

I wrap her in my arms as she snuggles against me. My dead heart seems to skip a beat. I still want to reign these feelings in. I've always cared too much when I do manage to care. I could be really great to Layla, and she deserves it, but I'm scared to do that. I don't want to be vulnerable to any pain.

"I think it's you that's teasing me. Walking around shirtless, wearing those impossibly low rise jeans. It should be criminal to look like you do." I smile against her hair. Hundreds of people have told me how attractive I am but none of them mattered. Hearing her say it is a whole new experience, it makes me…happy.

"Did you have a good time double dating like we're in high school?" She elbows me lightly in the ribs.

"I had a wonderful time Mr. Salvatore, thank you." Something about her calling me that has all my blood rushing straight to my dick.

"I had a lovely evening as well Ms. Aston. Perhaps you'll allow me to take you out again sometime soon." She laughs and lays her head against my chest. She's absently tracing shapes on my skin. I wonder how different my life would have been had Layla been born when I was alive. Would I have courted her and married her, had a few children? Would she have liked me then?

"I know our relationship is pretty odd, and all of this is new to you and to me too but I have to tell you something." I comb my fingers through her long hair. She takes my silence as her cue to continue.

"I'm really happy Damon. _You _make me really happy." She looks up from her place on my chest and stares at me with her big green eyes with such sincerity that I'm left a little breathless. I'm stricken by the fact that there's no way I deserve this woman.

Layla reaches up and cups my cheek in her hand. "I'm so glad you're giving me a chance Damon." Every possibility of me making a sarcastic remark dissolves the more she speaks. It should be me saying all of these things to her but the words are stuck in my throat.

I'm about to swallow my pride and tell her exactly how much she means to me when her phone rings. She huffs and reaches for it on the arm of the couch.

The number isn't something saved in her contact. Her whole posture is suddenly rigid. Her face is extremely pale, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Her mouth opens and closes a few times before words actually escape.

"It's my mothers old number."


	13. Always Will

AN: Thanks so much as always! Please leave a review! Theres some slightly heavy content in this chapter just to warn you. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

So take this night  
Wrap it around me like a sheet  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I need a place to sleep  
So take this night  
And lay me down on the street  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I hope that I'll be given . . .  
Some peace

_This Night by Black Lab_

Layla's POV

My heart is racing. I feel positively sick to my stomach. My vision is blurring at the edges. Without thinking I'm on my feet and rushing to the bathroom. I fall to my knees and heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Damon is at my side, holding my hair back in that way that only happens on TV.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" I scoot backwards until I hit the wall. I put my head to my knees. I don't trust myself to stand.

"She's dead. She can't be calling_. She's dead!_" Damon's hand is on my back trying to soothe me but I jump at the contact.

"Someone else probably has her number now." I peek up at him. His face is blank aside from his concerned eyes.

"And that person just happened to get my number? That seems pretty improbable." I sound pathetic, even to my own ears.

He runs a hand through his raven hair and lets out an exasperated sigh. As per usual he crouches down and lifts me under the knees and head, cradling me like a child. Before he can take me to his room I speak up.

"I don't want to lie down Damon." We're blurred outside in a fraction of a second. He sets me down on a wooden patio swing. He of course sits down next to me.

"Why are you so freaked out by this phone call? I'm sensing some unresolved issues." My hands are very interesting all of a sudden. I can't look into Damon's inquisitive, piercing eyes.

"We were never close, my mother and I. After my dad died she spiraled out of control. She was an alcoholic and a drug addict. She used to hit me in her fits of rage. She always had some new John over. She and I fought almost every day she was alive. Let's just say we weren't on the best of terms when she died."

He disappears for a minute and returns with a blanket and a bottle of tequila. He knows it's what I prefer if I'm not having girly mixed drinks or wine. The bottle of Partida Elegante is handed to me and I take swig. I cringe as the liquid burns down my throat. I'm still no alcohol connoisseur, even though I live with a complete snob. He lays the blanket on the ground for later and sits down next to me on the swing.

"Did you know anyone that wasn't a complete asshole before you moved here?" I smile weakly and hand the bottle off to my 'boyfriend'. "That still doesn't explain the petrified look on your face and the puking, princess." I wish he was capable of not pushing me constantly. I'm getting irritated quickly but I know it's because I don't want to tell him the darkest secret I have, so I reign in my mounting anger.

"I don't know if I can tell you Damon." I whisper the words but I know he can hear me clearly. He lets out a loud sigh.

"How about you tell me and I do something for you in return, anything you want at all." The last part is said seductively. He winks and I can't help but laugh. I know deep down Damon will never judge me for anything I've done.

"Alright. You have to do what I want first though." He slides an arm around me.

"Gladly." I don't think he'll be saying that in a second.

"You told me once that you've only ever loved two women. I want to know what happened." His smirk fades fast. His crystalline eyes look far away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a sexual favor? I bet it would make you feel all better." I shake my head in amusement.

He lets out a loud groan and puts his face in his hands.

An hour later I know quite a lot about Katherine Pierce and Elena's relationships with Damon. Katherine is obviously an evil bitch. I don't think Elena is a bad person, but I don't think she should have dragged Damon a long like she did. She's been a very good friend to me and his story doesn't really change my opinion of her, it just makes me want to protect Damon more. Now I know why he's as closed off as he is. The only two people he's ever cared for never wanted him.

I know he doesn't want my sympathy but I can't help but embrace him. He stiffens a little; I'm sure he thinks I'm pitying him. He told me about all of the women he's slept with and how they were just there to distract him, to be human blood bags. Nothing he says shocks me or upsets me; I guess that just confirms how truly screwed up I am.

I get up and go to the blanket that he had laid out earlier. I stretch out and sit up on my elbows. I gesture for Damon to join me. He grins and comes towards me. I sit up a little grab him by the shirt and pull him down on top of me.

Our lips and tongues meld together. I know I'm not quite ready to have sex with him yet but I want to give him something. I push at his chest until he gets the hint and rolls over. He's actually smiling rather than smirking. I straddle his waist and resume kissing him. I can tell he's trying to keep his hands to himself, just letting his hands stay splayed on my back. I kiss my way down his neck and chest. His breathing is unnecessarily heavy. I nip playfully at his stomach as I travel down his body.

I trace my tongue from hip to hip at his waistline. He sits up on his arms and watches me with heavy lidded eyes as I pop open the button of his jeans. How like him to not be wearing anything underneath. I ease the zipper down, as I begin tugging his pants down his legs his face is suddenly questioning.

"I thought we were keeping things PG 13?" He lets out what can only be described as a hiss as I give his length a stroke.

"I think I can afford to cross into R territory for a few minutes."

"Whatever you want princess."

I dip down and take the head of his cock into my mouth. He thrusts forwards involuntary. A breathy moan escapes him as I take him all the way in my mouth. I look into his eyes as I move up and down slowly. The ecstasy on his face as I suck deeper and faster makes me feel powerful. He's not forceful as he takes my hair in his hand and guides my head the way he wants. He shallowly thrusts in time to my movements.

"Jesus Christ Layla." I splay a hand on his abs.

He seems to be getting harder and I move a little faster. I lick the underside of his cock each time I go up. He grunts, the grip on my hair tightening.

"Almost there sweetheart." His voice is husky and strained.

Heat surges through me straight to my core. I hum my approval; it pushes him over the edge. He stills deep in my mouth and curses as he finds completion.

I pull away with a pop. I move back up his body and snuggle into his heaving chest. He tightens an arm around me and pulls my leg over his hip. We lie together in comfortable silence for a few moments before he lets out a chuckle.

"Nice distraction tactics, but you're still going to have to talk to me." I smile against his skin. I take his face in my hands and kiss him hotly on the mouth.

"Katherine and Elena are both idiots for giving you up Damon. Although I'm happy they did or I wouldn't be here with you like this." Happiness seems to touch his eyes.

"I'm glad they did too." I kiss him quickly again before cuddling back into his side.

"You're amazing Damon. I hope I can make you believe that."

I forgot we were outside until I hear a bird fly overhead. My companion seems completely at ease lying naked in his back yard.

"Soooo…." He leaves the statement hanging, waiting for me to tell my story.

"This is completely going to ruin the mood." I look up into his eyes. He seems so content.

"The mood can never be ruined around me." I roll my eyes and let out a hearty sigh. I never wanted to think back to all of this, to put this into words.

"Like I said, my mother was a drug addict, namely a heroin addict. Heroin steals your soul; it makes you into a monster. I didn't even know who she was. She would have done anything to get more of it. She sold so many of my dad's things, my things. She eventually sold herself. A lot of drug addicts sell their bodies I guess. It's disgusting and despicable. I would have done anything to help her when I was younger. Despite all her faults she was still my mother. I loved her even though she was one of the most fucked up people I knew. I took her bullshit my whole life. I didn't think there was anything that could actually make me hate her…but she proved me wrong." He presses a kiss to the top of my head. I clear my throat to push back the cry that wants to escape.

"It was a nice day out and I had just gotten home from dancing. I walked into the house and saw my mother in the doorway of her room. A man walked out of the bedroom and she gave me a look that was almost apologetic before she closed the door. The man came towards me, he was obviously on something. He told me I really was pretty. I knew something was really wrong. I tried to back away, tried to run. But he reached me before I got to the door. He threw me to the ground tore my clothes off and…" Damons body seems suddenly tense. He's holding me a little too tightly.

"After the man finished he got off me and dropped forty dollars on the floor beside me. He said give this to your mom for me, she was right you really were a virgin." I let the tears slide down my face and onto Damon's chest, I can't help it. He begins stroking my hair down my back.

"My own mother sold me. She let some freak steal my virginity away from me. I went into my mothers room and threw the money at her. I told her to go ahead and buy the drugs. I said you better shoot up enough to die or I swear I'll kill you myself. She smiled in a sad twisted kind of way. A few hours later after I'd showered and cried away some of the pain I went to her room. She was beyond high, past the point of nodding off. She had a syringe in her arm, ready to push. She looked me in the eyes, mascara running down her cheap face and said she was sorry. She said she always wanted to love me; she couldn't handle life after she lost my dad. She said if I could forgive her she'd quit right then and there and do what ever she could to change. If I couldn't forgive her she told me to go ahead and push the liquid into her veins, she'd taken enough that it would end her. I was so god damn hurt and angry. I couldn't even think straight. So I stepped forward and pushed the syringe in. Her eyes went wide and she nodded her head. I hadn't noticed that she had another few syringes already filled. I stood there and watched as she injected the rest. I watched as the light faded out of her eyes. And now I get a call from her phone. What the fuck could it mean?" I feel sick again. It's all so wrong. It was entirely my fault.

"She wasn't a mother Layla. She was already gone. Dying was probably the most selfless thing she did. No normal human being could live with themselves after doing something like that to someone they supposedly love. She deserved death." Is he right? Did she really deserve it?

"I killed her Damon. If I had told her to stop, she would have. In that moment I truly wanted her dead. I'm so fucked up, I've always known it." He rolls over so he hovering over my body. His eyes are filled with an emotion I have no words for. I'm scared of the intensity there.

"You did nothing wrong Layla. How can you think you're a bad person? After all the shit you've been through…I would have done the same thing." I know he would have. He looks so conflicted. He runs the back of his hand across my cheek. "You're so God damn beautiful."

His lips crush into mine. He's shielding me from the outside world, covering my body with his own. He kisses my tear stained cheeks and down my throat. I turn my head to the side and offer myself up to him yet again. I want to feel the sting as he bites into my neck, I want that pain, need it. And he gives me just what I want, I think he always will.


	14. Friends, Psycho Exes, and Bubble Baths

AN: Thanks all for your kind words and follows/farorites. I hope you enjouy this latest chapter, theres plenty more story to come! Not even close to done! Things are going to start to get reeeeaalll interesting after this chapter. Craziness will ensue. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So let me know what you think! Have fun!

Chapter 14

No matter how serious life gets you always need those friends you can be absolutely stupid with.

-Unknown

Laylas POV

It's been a week and I still haven't received any more calls from that number. Damon keeps trying to get to me to call the number back, but I'm honestly too scared to.

Damon and Stefan have been away for six days, they went with Klaus on some kind of mission. He wont give me any details, he just says he doesn't want me to get caught up in all of the craziness.

I've been going insane; I have far too much time on my hands. I've been over thinking everything, its been a problem of mine for a while. I stress myself out thinking of every horrible detail of my past, I worry about the future. It's a bad habit that needs to be broken. I'm tired of feeling this way the second I have any time to myself.

I never realized how much I really hate being by myself before. But being in this huge place alone is starting to wear on me. I've cleaned almost the entire house, it's huge. I even organized Stefan's room, I didn't go through any of his things I just tidied up, he seems to be a bit of an unorganized pack rat. I went down to the basement yesterday but it honestly kind of scares me. It's practically a damn dungeon. Elena and Jeremy have been out of town as well, at their family's lake house. So today I finally gave in and called Caroline, she was really happy to hear from me. She figured I had gone with the Salvatore's so she hadn't gotten a hold of me. So now I'm impatiently waiting for her to get here.

Finally a knock on the door! "Layla! It's me!" I meet Caroline in the entryway and she excitedly hugs me.

"Thank God you came over. I'm dying of boredom!" She smiles widely and follows me into the living room. She puts her bag down by the couch.

"So what should we do? Raid Damon's alcohol supply? Watch girly TV shows? Do our nails?" I laugh and plop down on the couch.

"How about all of the above?"

* * *

Three hours later and my nails are a pretty shade of green, my hair is in an elaborate up do and we're on our second bottle of vodka. Caroline being a vampire has a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol. We're lying on my comfy bed, watching reruns of One Tree Hill and eating a carton of cookie dough ice cream. A fan is blasting us, its so damn hot in this house.

"Lucas is just so hot and sweet. Why cant real men be like that?" Caroline whines her sentence out.

"You and Tyler having troubles?" She lets out a humph and take another bite of ice cream.

"He's gotten a little distant lately; he won't spend much time with me lately. And on top of that he thinks I have feelings for Klaus! He's insane!" Even in my drunken state I read the slight guilt in Caroline's eyes. I think almost everyone knows she has some kind of feelings for the original. I hadn't had a run in with him since the Lockwood party.

"You know Care, it's understandable if you're attracted to Klaus." Her smile drops and she hits me a little too hard with a pillow. She had used that same line on me when I wouldn't admit my feelings for Damon.

"He's a complete monster! He's done really terrible things. How could I ever look past that?" She sounds as if she's trying to convince herself.

"People change. I don't really know him so I can't exactly judge him. If I listened to everything people said about Damon I never would have even given him the time of day." She nods her head in contemplation then her usual perkiness seems to return to her.

"Speaking of Damon…I heard you two are together." I roll my eyes, ready for her to tell me the millions of reasons Damon is no good for me.

"Commence the lecturing." I sigh and lean back against my headboard.

"No lecture. Damon and I definitely have a rocky history; he's done awful things to me and to other people. But…he's changed a lot over the past couple years. And he's good to you. You're my friend and I want you to be happy. If the man slut makes you happy then I'll support your relationship. If he hurts you I'm kicking his ass though." My drunkenness makes me tear up a little. I ungracefully pull her into a hug.

"So how many times have you guys had sex?" I laugh at her brazen question.

"We haven't had sex at all." She looks taken a back.

"You're dating Damon Salvatore and you haven't had sex yet? _Why?_" She sounds like it's a bad thing.

"It's a big step. I've only been with one other person. Damon's been really good about it, hasn't pushed it or anything." She still seems flabbergasted.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I would have thought he'd talk you into sleeping with him right away." I pour us another two shots. We clink our glasses together and down them.

"_You _ had sex with Damon, how was it?" I laugh at her expression and I'm yet again hit with a pillow.

"I am so not talking about that! I have tried very hard to forget that part of my life." I giggle and eat another cold bite.

My phone goes off beside me. I open the text that came in, it's from Damon.

_What are you wearing? _I laugh and shake my head. Caroline scoots closer to me and reads my text.

"He is such a creep."

_Nothing at all. Just lying in bed naked, eating ice cream with Caroline. _Caroline laughs and we wait for a response.

_Sexy.I'm thinking I can be home in a few hours if that's the case. I might have to throw blondie off the balcony though. _I laugh again.

"He's so lucky he's not here or I'd kick his ass!"

_No nudity, we are in bed eating ice cream though. Any idea when Klaus is going to stop using you and Stefan as slaves? _

_We should be home tomorrow night. I'm wrecked, I cant wait to get home. I'd rather be in bed watching chick flicks with you and Barbie than listening to this jackass all day._

Caroline is snoring lightly next to me. Guess the alcohol got to her.

_Caroline passed out. I think the vodka finally hit her._

_I knew I couldn't trust you alone with my alcohol! It had better of been something cheap._

I grab the tub of mostly eaten ice cream and our bowls and run down the stairs to the kitchen. This house is so spooky at night in the dark, especially now that I know there really are things to be scared of out there.

I lock the front and back doors and sprint back to my room. I always feel like someone's chasing me.

I lay back down next to Caroline's snoring form and text Damon back.

_This house is really creepy when you're not here._

_You live with the monsters princess; you have a very skewed version of what creepy is. _He had a point there. But like I've said a million times I'm weird and kinda screwed up.

_You're not scary; you're a sweet harmless vampire._ I know that will rile him up

_Just wait until I get home, you won't be saying I'm sweet and harmless then._ I snuggle into my pillows. It's sad how much I miss him.

_I'm looking forward to it. I've been sleeping in your bed every night until now…naked I might add. _It's the truth. I feel more comfortable in his room, the sheets smell like him. And it's been so hot I had to sleep naked.

_You're a tease. Have you been thinking about me when you're lonely in my bed? Gotten yourself off wishing I was there naked with you?_ Yea I'm the tease!

_If you don't stop saying things like that I'm going to show up wherever you are and rip your clothes off of you, I don't think Klaus and Stefan would appreciate the show._

_You're no fun. I'm fairly certain they'd enjoy seeing you naked. I expect you to be naked and waiting in bed when I come home. _

_Maybe, if you're nice._

_The hybrid asshole beckons. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Layla._

_Goodnight. _

I sigh and set my phone on my bedside table. He'd be home tomorrow, maybe then I'd stop feeling so crummy and out of it. Spending the day with Caroline has made me feel significantly better though.

* * *

I'm woken up by someone singing way too loudly the next morning. Caroline is in my bathroom, freshly showered, singing some upbeat radio hit.

I walk into the bathroom while Caroline straightens her hair.

"You're a great singer Care." She smiles broadly.

"Thank you. I was wondering when you were going to get up. It's already ten o clock."

After Caroline's done I shower and dress. We both go down to the kitchen. I'm feeling lazy so I put a couple pop tarts in the toaster. Caroline drinks from a blood bag. After we finish eating we hear the door open. Damon couldn't be home already could he?

"Anyone home?" It's Elena's voice.

"We're in the kitchen Lena!" She walks in a minute later with a smile on her face.

"When did you get home?" She takes a seat next to me at the kitchen island.

"Just an hour ago. Where's Stefan?" I look to Caroline, she seems as confused as I feel. Elena knows Stefans away Klaus and Damon. A look of alarm comes across Caroline's face.

"Katherine." My eyes shoot to 'Elena" when Caroline says this, a wicked smile turns up her lips.

"Good job Caroline. So, where _are_ my favorite brothers?" I hated this woman the moment Damon told me about her and everything she's done.

"They're gone." Venom is dripping in my voice. The woman circles around me with an amused look on her face. She is exactly Elena's double, it's creepy.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much. I don't even know who you are." She is completely different than Elena in every way other than her looks. She's an arrogant bitch.

"My names Layla. Damons told me all about you." She leans against the counter with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh, you must be Damon's new toy." Caroline looks on edge.

"Damon actually cares about me. He's not a heartless monster like you." Caroline is shooting me a warning glance. Katherine laughs.

"You have fire, I like it." I wish I could at least get a punch in, but I know she'd just kill me. "Damon's a lot like me, he gets bored easily. Pretty soon, you'll be nothing but a blood bag." Caroline finally speaks up.

"Why are you here?" She turns her steely eyes to my friend.

"I just wanted to see what I've missed. Doesn't seem like much has changed other than the addition of a new notch in Damon's bedpost." I glare pointedly at her. She struts around the kitchen in the kind of way that demands attention. She's a vamp in more than one sense.

"Will you shut up!" I'm surprised that Caroline had the guts to say that to her.

"Well it's been fun but I really need to be going now. Let Stefan and Damon know I'm looking for them." Anger surges through me as she starts to walk away.

"I'm not telling them shit. You're a heartless evil bitch. You need to leave them the hell alone." Caroline says my name and grabs my hand, she looks scared.

A second later I'm ripped from Caroline's grasp and pinned to the wall. Katherine has a grip on my throat so tight I think I may pass out.

"Don't ever think you can tell me what to do little girl. You are nothing but a weak little human, if you ever speak to me like that again I will make damn sure you are literally _nothing!" _I choke out a fuck you. Her smile is twisted. The next thing I know I'm dropping to the ground and gasping. Katherine left.

"Oh my God Layla! Are you ok? You should not have said that to her, you're lucky she didn't kill you!" Caroline helps me to my feet and to a chair.

"That woman has hurt too many people. She almost destroyed Damon. She deserved every word." I rub my hurt neck. I just want Damon to be home.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock at night now. Caroline took off a few hours ago to go see Tyler, apparently he wants to talk. I just finished filling Damons nice big tub. It's full of bubbles. I'm definitely in need of a hot bath.

I've just settled into the bubbles when I hear a door slam downstairs. _Please tell me Katherine isn't here to finish me off. _

"Honey I'm home!" My heart speeds up in joy. Damon's sarcastic voice rings through the house, I hear him running up the stairs. I feel nervous, excited.

Damon walks into the bathroom with that glorious smirk on his face. I think my face might split with my smile.

"I was expecting you naked in my bed but I think I can work with this." His hair is mussed, he actually looks tired.

"Get your sexy ass in here." He chuckles at my remark and strips in record time. A few blissful seconds later he's behind me, holding me to him. I am so ridiculously happy.

"God I missed you." He presses a series of kisses to my neck. It's weird hearing him say something like that, something I wanted to say to him.

"I missed you too Damon." I turn my face to the side and kiss him. Every time we kiss like this I feel like my heart will explode. He pulls away from me looking happy, relieved.

"I hope you stayed out of trouble while I was gone." He entwines his hands with mine. I lean back against his chest.

"I did until today. I had an unexpected run in with your psycho ex." He grows tense behind me.

"What? Katherine?" I nod my head in affirmation.

"What did she say? Did she hurt you?" I pull my hair over one shoulder to reveal the lovely marks Katherine left on my neck.

"Damnit Why didn't you call me?" He's angry, concerned.

"Because you would have rushed home all determined and vindictive. You can't hurt her, you've tried before. I might be a human but I can take care of myself."

"Like hell you can. I swear to God I'll kill her for touching you. What did you say to piss her off?" I laugh despite his tone of voice.

"I told her she was a heartless evil bitch and that she needed to leave you the hell alone." He relaxes against me and chuckles.

"You didn't?" I nod my head, I feel a little proud.

He turns my head to kiss me again. I carefully maneuver myself around to face him and deep the kiss. I shutter when he traces over my breast with one hand and trails his other down to my center. He pulls away and looks at me with that burning intensity of his before sinking two fingers into my core. We moan in unison. His voice is thick and seductive.

"Did I mention I missed you?"


	15. Death Sentence

AN: I'm an impatient lady who likes to post too much! Thanks for all te favorite, follows, and reviews. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are motivation so please let me know what you think of the story!

Chapter 15

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

Our Time is Running Out by Muse

Damon's POV

After giving Layla three amazing orgasms with nothing more than my fingers she happily fell into the deep sleep of someone completely sated. She tried to reciprocate of course, but I just wanted to do something for her. I wanted to make her feel amazing. I feel asleep not long after but now I'm just lying here at four a.m. with a still raging hard on. Of course I'd love nothing more than to roll over and kiss Layla into consciousness but I should let her sleep. The thought of the amazing blow jobs she gives does nothing but make me that much painfully harder. I think a cold shower is much needed.

Ten minutes into my shower I can finally think with my brain rather than my dick. Even from my shower I can still see her sleeping. She lets out a sigh and rolls to her side. Is she dreaming?

I was only gone a week, and I thought I was going to lose my mind not seeing her. I was moody and irritated the entire time. I couldn't focus on a damn word that bastard Klaus was saying. Not that I listened to him anyway. Luckily for me we were about a hundred miles away dealing with a fairly large clan of vindictive vampires, so my frustration was put to good use, staking and ripping out hearts. Apparently Klaus had killed a couple of vampires a few years back and that really pissed off a few others so they decided to try to make a little army to try to take out the original. Is that some Twilight shit or what? It was dealt with pretty easily, they were all young, much weaker than my brother and I and waaaay weaker than Klaus. Problem was they kind of caused a scene in broad daylight and had to be exterminated then and there, which led to the very tedious task of compelling a city of spectators. If I never have to speak to the hybrid again it will be too soon.

I get out of the shower and dress into my usual get up. I pass my bed and have to stop for a minute. Layla looks so peaceful, so at ease. A small smile plays at her lips. I want to crawl into bed with her and never leave. I just want to keep her there and let her know that I can't stop thinking about her. I want her to know I'd do anything to keep her here.

It scares the shit out of me, how much she makes me feel. I didn't know I could feel this way. I'm terrified to feel this way because know if I fuck up or if she decides she doesn't want me it'll kill me. Katherine and Elena nearly destroyed me sure, but I never had this with them. I never was actually _with_ either of them. Elena and I had a few stolen kisses, not even one date, no feelings were admitted on her end. Katherine and I snuck around and fucked…that's pretty much all that that was; she used me and my brother for her twisted enjoyment. I loved them both but I never got to hold them the way I do Layla. I never took them to dinner or opened the door for them. I never spent an entire afternoon cuddling on a gad damn couch like a prepubescent boy with them. And every single second of my time with Layla is amazing. I hang on every word she says. I say stupid corny shit just to make her smile. Theres a part of me that knows I don't deserve her but I'm selfish, I want her so badly. She kisses me and touches me without caring what everyone else thinks of it. She looks at me across the room in a way that makes my barely beating heart speed up. I'm addicted, all I want is her. It's so unlike me it's laughable. If the me of a few years ago met the me of now he'd rip my god damn head off. I don't want to lose my edge, lose my control. I don't like that I so obviously have a weakness now. I'm so fucking scared.

She makes a sound that sounds like a mumbled version of my name and every insecurity is magically wiped from my mind. She rolls onto her stomach, every delicious inch of her back revealed. She's so beautiful. There's a scar that starts at the top of her shoulder blade and goes diagonally for a few inches. How'd she get it? Did that piece of shit ex of hers cause it? That choking rage bubbles inside of me. I wish he was alive, I wish I could rip him limb from limb. How the fuck could he hurt her!? She loved him for Christ's sake! I could never in a million years hurt her like that. If she loved me…

Her phone rings obnoxiously by the bed. I don't think I just grab it and race down the stairs; I don't want to wake her. I put the phone to my ear and answer. There's a long pause before a raspy female voice speaks.

"Is this Damon Salvatore?" Why the hell would someone whose voice I've never heard on a phone that's not mine know who I am?

"Isn't it a little early to be calling someone?" I evade the question with my usual snarkiness.

"If this is Damon would you do me a favor and let my daughter know I'm trying to get a hold of her." I don't know if I'm confused, worried, or pissed.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead lady?" She laughs in an unnerving way.

"So she's told you about me…that's interesting. To answer your question, I am dead, in a way. I'm sure you understand, you're not really all that alive yourself Mr. Salvatore." I want to kill this haughty sounding bitch…again. So she's a vampire? How the fuck did that happen? Layla knew nothing about vampires before she came here.

"How exactly do you know about me?" It's bugging the crap out of me, she should not know who I am.

"I have quite a few friends you see. I've heard _a lot _about you. I hope you're better than Layla's last choice in boyfriend. He was a real piece of work. Not to say she didn't deserve all that she got." I'm murderous now. This woman watched her own daughter go through all of that shit with her ex and didn't do anything about it? And she's saying she deserved it! She let Layla feel guilt over her supposed death and now she calls years later for what exactly?

"You better hope you're very far away bitch. If I ever see you i will rip your heart out of your fucking chest. You stay the hell away from Layla. I don't know what you want but if you think you're going to get anywhere near her you are sorely mistaken." She laughs in that horrible way that reminds me of Katherine again. Maybe I can get witchy to do her weird little tracking spell and I can find this woman before she can ever speak to Layla.

"Don't worry, I have a few things I need to do before I come see my daughter. You have some time before you have to meet me. I am _so _looking forward to it. My name is Andrea by the way. It was great talking to you Damon. "

She hangs up and I'm left standing here in shock. What the hell does she want? I have a feeling she means to cause Layla harm but why? She didn't actually kill her, Andrea ended her own life. She sounds insane. I don't want to tell Layla she called and I sure as fuck don't want her calling again and talking to her. I eye the still lit fireplace and launch the cell phone into it. I'll just buy Layla a new one. It takes care of the short term problem. Now I just need to plan for if and when she shows up here.

"What're you doing?" I turn around startled. I have got to stop being so damn spacey. I'm a vampire; I should be able to hear people coming! Layla is at the foot of the stairs looking sleepy and unbelievably sexy wearing one of my expensive button ups.

"Contemplating throwing myself into the fireplace because you're about to be very mad at me." She rolls her pretty green eyes. She walks into the room and leans her head against my arm; I gladly wrap it around her.

"Why am I going to be mad at you?" Adorable is the only way I can describe the way she looks right now. My shirt sleeves are way too long on her and she just lets them envelop her tiny arms. Her hair is a mess, eyes still tired, voice thick with sleep. She nestles against me as close as she can get. I formulate a quick lie.

"You must have had an alarm set on your phone and it woke me up. I was annoyed and not thinking and kinda threw it at the wall." She just laughs a little.

"You smashed my phone because it woke you up? Thanks a lot jerk." I have to protect her. I can't see her upset because of that crazy bitch.

"I'll buy you a new one. And because I feel so guilty I'll cook you up a nice breakfast. Go take a shower and it'll be ready when you get out." She stands on her toes and presses a kiss to my lips.

"You better buy me the new iphone!" She yells it as she bounces up the stairs.

* * *

Apparently my cooking drew my brother out of bed; he eats breakfast with the two of us. Layla tells him all about her run in with Katherine, I contemplate trying to murder the heartless slut again. My brother laughs when she tells him what she said to Katherine but also warns her of Katherine's strength and cruelty. The way he looks at her is so warm. For some reason it makes me happy that Stefan likes Layla.

A few hours later and I've been unwillingly dragged into a game of Monopoly with my two house mates. Yes, _I _am playing a board game. Has anyone seen my balls?

"I think you're a cheater Stefan. You can't just land on Park Place and then conveniently draw a card on your next turn that says go to Boardwalk." Stefan laughs heartily and hands her the money for his property.

"You think I stacked the cards in Monopoly?" It's extremely depressing and degrading that I'm actually enjoying this.

A knock on the door makes us all look up. No one ever knocks. I blur to the door, curious and ready to kill anyone suspicious. Both to my relief and chagrin it only Blondie. She's standing at my door sobbing. She looks as if she's going to launch herself at me. Hell no!

"Uh…Layla." I do not do comfort. Sure I've been there for Layla when she's upset but that's a different story, I actually care about her well being and her reasons for crying are always legitimate. Caroline Forbes cries because the DJ at the school dance doesn't play everything she specifically asks for.

Layla appears a moment later. "Oh my God. What's wrong Care?" Blondie instead launches herself at my girl. She hugs her back tightly.

"T-Tyler d-dumped me." Oh God. I roll my eyes. Layla glares at me over her friends shoulder.

"He's an idiot. Why would he break up with you? You're amazing to him." Stefan comes over to the girls, now Caroline's crying into my brothers shirt.

"Why would he leave me Stefan?" The two of them had formed some weird mushy friendship.

"Like Layla said he's an idiot. He'll realize he made a huge mistake." I am so glad I didn't inherit whatever gene it is that makes my brother such a pansy.

"I-I need a drink." Barbie wipes her eyes with a handkerchief Stefan gives her.

"Let's go get you prettied up and we'll go to the bar, ok? It'll be good to be out and around people." Layla squeezes her friend again.

"That's a great idea. I definitely need to be drunk to handle any more of this." Both Stefan and Layla shoot me glares.

The girls disappear upstairs which leaves me and good ol little bro.

"You should be nicer to Caroline. She really loved Tyler. How would you feel if Layla broke up with you?" The thought is like a stake to the stomach. I cover up my worry my usual way.

"Did you hear her last night? That was using only my fingers brother. You really think she'd give up multiple orgasms and my amazingly handsome face?" The suspected look of disgust appears on his face.

"You're a dick. And you're not fooling me Damon. I see the way you act with her, it's like you're a different person. You're falling in love with her." Ice cold dread shoots through me. I can't think about that. Succumbing and admitting to that would be like signing my death sentence.


	16. He deserves to hear it

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update! Life is craaaazy! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all of the love. This chapter is longer than the others and i'm really happy with it. Theres a part told in Stefans POV. I expect reviews! haha pretty please! I'd like to give a shout out to Danica Lynn who i've had the pleasure of talking to recently, read her story Live, Learn, Life, Love, Die, Dust, Gone, it's great! REEEEVIIIIEEEWWWW!

Chapter 16

I am sorry, I am so, for the things you don't know  
And as for the things you do, I am sorry for those too  
Out of every broken heart, broken rule and promise  
I have made a rescue raft and sailed towards you on it, on it

The hurt that the head forgets, the heart will always remember  
The hold that the hand regrets, the heart remembers forever

Do you, do you want me?  
Do you know how to show, how to show these things?  
I just didn't want to have to ask, I just didn't want to have to lose  
Least of all people, you

-Do you by Carina Round

Layla's POV

Damon pretends like he doesn't care about anyone but me, I know that's a complete lie. If he didn't care he would not have driven us to Charlottesville and booked a couple rooms at the Hampton so we could all drink and not have to drive back home. He sure as hell wouldn't have played the annoying pop station all the way there if he didn't care about Caroline's feeling.

So Caroline and I are settling into our suite while the Salvatore brothers are settling into there's. I figured I better share a room with Care in case she breaks down later. Damon is none to happy about it since he's only been home one night.

"Hurry the fuck up Barbie! You're a vampire; can't you super speed putting your makeup on?" Damon storms into the room without knocking. Caroline glares at him as she puts on her shoes before her eyes well up with tears and she starts crying all over again.

I wrap my arms around my friend and smooth her hair down.

"Don't be a dick Damon! She's fragile right now." He rolls is pretty eyes and shrugs.

"Yea, yea. Are you two ready then?" We both nod and grab our purses.

We meet Stefan in the hallway. Caroline kind of clings to him, he puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. They're obviously close friends.

Damon appreciatively looks me up and down. A smirk graces his perfect face when he meets my eyes. I'm wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a violet top with a black vest over top, and a pair of black flats. It's a pretty simple outfit but apparently Damon likes the tight fit of the jeans or something. My hair is naturally straight for once. He of course looks as hot as usual, black T shirt, dark pants, biker boots, just his go to expensive outfit. No one has ever looked this good in black.

We take a cab downtown to a series of bars. A cab ride with three vampires is really weird. How often do you think vampires take cabs? Caroline and Stefan compel their way into the first bar. Caroline and I drink Amaretto Stone Sours while Damon gets Bourbon and Stefan, Scotch. We sit at a booth and order onion rings.

"It feels nice to be out. It's cool that you brought us here Damon." She barely looks in his direction. The two don't hate each other they just seem to have an odd relationship. I think neither of them wants to admit they're kind of friends.

"It's a good excuse to get out and go somewhere other than that damn Grille." I stifle a laugh behind my hand. Stefan smiles at me knowingly. The other two look at us questioningly. Caroline said thank you without actually having to say it and Damon said you're welcome in that same way.

A good hour later Caroline had drank enough to already be glassy eyed and slurring slightly. I'm trying to pace myself; I'm only human after all.

"I wanna go dancing Layla! Oh my God we could have soooo much fun dancing all night! Lets do it!" I grimace because she squeezes me a little too hard. Dancing? Last time we went dancing things didn't end so well.

"Why not Blondie? This is your show after all." Damon downs his glass. He seems happy. Seems tonight the alcohol is a positive thing for everyone.

We walk a few blocks down to a club. We get in quickly with Damon's help.

"Think I need a snack. I'll be back in a few minutes." He winks and disappears into the flourish of people. It doesn't bother me that he feeds from people, he's not killing them. Yea, my morals are a little questionable. Caroline runs to the bar to grab us drinks.

Stefan and I stand and wait for our friend in a less crowded area.

"When is Elena coming home?" I don't have to yell over the music because of his amplified hearing.

"Tomorrow. I miss her a lot." I smile up at the younger Salvatore.

"You really love her." He nods his head and smiles back at me.

"And you love my brother." My heart speed up and face goes blank for a second.

"I can tell you do. You look at him in the same way I do Elena. You'd do anything for him. You have no idea how happy that makes me Layla. He needs someone to love him, someone to treat him well. And you're a really great person that I'm glad to call my friend. I know Damon acts tough, he's always kept himself protected and closed off. But that's only because of how hurt he is. He used to be such a caring guy. It might sound strange but please take care of him. Don't hurt him. I don't think he can handle any more pain." It's actually heart warming to hear Stefan say this. He really loves his brother. They have had plenty of problems but they're still brothers when it comes down to it.

"I won't hurt him. And you're right…I think I do." He knows what I'm talking about. I don't like admitting how deep my feelings for him really are. And I sure as hell will not be telling him how I feel anytime soon, it would ruin all we have.

Caroline appears with shots for all of us and Damon materializes out of no where. We clink our glasses together before drinking them.

The elder Salvatore grins down at me before moving down for a kiss. I stop him with a hand to his chest. He looks confused then hurt. I reach out and swipe the small streak of blood from his lip with my thumb, a remnant of his meal. His expression turns dark as he brings my thumb into his mouth and sucks the small amount of blood from my finger. Something about the darkness in his eyes and the feel of his tongue on me has heat shooting straight to my center. He must know the effect he has on me. He pulls me with him into the crowd of writhing bodies.

I'd danced with Damon one other time and it only lasted for about a minute. Dancing with him is amazing. I don't have a care in the world when I'm dancing and sharing something I love so much with him is fantastic. Sure it's more grinding than anything, but its fun. I'm sure we look like quite the pair, even now in the darkness and flashing lights I can see the envious looks of other women. And the fact that he wants me makes me feel powerful. His hands are grazing the exposed skin on my hip; I can feel his steadily growing erection against my ass as he pulls me against him. His breath is hot against my ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." I shiver at his heated words and he pulls me more firmly against him to show me exactly how much he wants me.

"Damon…" My voice escapes in a pained whisper. I want him just as much, too much. God I wish I had met him a few years ago. If I would have met him before everything that happened to me I would have happily been in bed with him already. I would be more fun, I wouldn't cry so damn much. I wouldn't be scared to tell him how I feel. It's not fair.

He spins me to face him, I barely have a moment to look him in the eyes before his lips are molding to mine. His tongue dances with my own and I'm lost all over again. Nothing has ever felt as good as this. The way he touches me sets me on fire, I've never had that before. That's how I know this is real; this is more than either of us want to admit. He pulls away with glazed eyes.

"You know I'll always protect you, that I'll never let anyone hurt you, don't you?" His eyes hold that sincere gaze that he hardly ever lets show. Why would he ask me this?

"Yes." He'd kill anyone who tries to hurt me, I know this. It makes me feel safe and terrified at the same time. It makes me realize exactly how abnormal our relationship is. Normal boyfriends don't kill the people who harm you.

"Good." His lips are on me again, all over my lips, my neck. He's kissing me hungrily, like he wants to devour me. Does he know I'd let him?

The song changes and we're suddenly dancing again. He has that soft secret smile only I see. I want to tell him I love him, I feel like I'm going to choke on the words if I don't say them. So I do the only intelligent thing, walk away. I tell him I'm getting something to drink.

I rush to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water. I have to steady my beating heart, my racing breath, the heat coursing through my veins. He's intoxicating. I don't know if I can control myself with him. The face in the mirror is unfamiliar. The reflection there is something I haven't seen in years, it's happy, it's in love.

I leave the bathroom to find my way back to Damon but am grabbed roughly onto the dance floor, far from him. The man seems a little too strong. He looks cruel, cold.

"Let me go asshole!" He smiles like the Cheshire cat and chuckles darkly.

"You are a feisty one." He tries to move my body with his.

"I am not dancing with you! If you don't let me go my boyfriend is going to seriously hurt you." He laughs again but doesn't let me go.

"Trust me, I know. I'll probably be dead in just a minute so before Damon kills me I better give you the message I was sent to give you." I'm officially scared and confused.

"What message? Who the hell are you?" His mouth opens to speak and the next thing I know I see a hand sticking through his chest. His body slumps to the ground, I'm left staring speechless into ice blue eyes. Damon is holding the mans heart in his hand. Even this is too much for me, I feel like I may be sick.

"Get rid of him Stef." The younger brother is behind the elder; he grabs the body and zooms away. Now I'm angry, furious in fact.

I storm out of the club and onto the sidewalk with every intention of walking back to the hotel. Of course Damon is in front of me in a flash. He takes one look at me and arches his eyebrow.

"Why are you pissed?" I push past him but again he's in front of me. Stupid vampire!

"Hmm let's think. Maybe because you just ripped a man's heart out in front of me! He was trying to tell me something, he said he had a message for me! Who would want to send me a message?" Damon swallows, his expression changes slightly. He knows something.

"What aren't you telling me?" He tries to put his jacket around me but I let it fall to the ground. He rolls his eyes.

"In case you haven't heard I'm not a nice guy, never have been. I have plenty of enemies Layla. He was just a lowly vampire sent by someone stronger to threaten you to get to me." He was a vampire!? I don't believe Damon's story for some reason, I can read him fairly easily.

"You're lying. Why are you lying? What was he going to tell me that you don't want me to know?" My voice is getting louder the angrier I get. He pulls me to an alleyway, probably to avoid a scene.

"I'm not lying to you. Just drop it ok?" He wont look me in the eyes. I want to slap him like I did the first time we were in an alley together.

"I am not going to drop it! You are lying! I can tell, I know you." His whole body goes rigid, now he's pissed.

"You don't know shit! If you want to be a bitch then go right ahead. Next time I'll just let someone kill you since that's obviously what you want. Actually there wont be a next time, I'm gone! Fuck this!" He turns on his heel, I blink and he is indeed gone.

It takes a minute for all of that to process, for my anger to turn to hurt. I slide down the wall behind me and cry. I know him well enough to know he's going to do something stupid. He really is going to leave me. I pushed him and I shouldn't have. I stand and make my feet move towards the hotel, I need Caroline, I hope she's there.

Stefan's POV

My brother is the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth. He lets every emotion get the best of him. I didn't mean to listen in on his conversation with Layla. I was going to confront him and ask him why he killed that man back there. Layla knows him well, she knew he was lying just like I did. Damon has always been easy to read, even when he was human. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. You always know when he's up to something, when he's hiding something.

It's no surprise that he ran away when confronted, that he pushed Layla away. It's his defense mechanism, its all he knows. I really hate compelling people, it's wrong to take away someone's free will. But I compelled someone into letting me use their car so I can follow my brother to wherever it is he's headed, I'll give them their car back. I call Caroline to let her know I'm going after Damon. She says Layla has cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't tell her what happened. She just said she was stupid and screws everything up. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she has some deep seeded confidence issues; she's just as hurt as Damon is. That's frightening. We've accumulated our pain over lifetimes, she's only twenty two. I have no idea what has happened to her but I'm sure Damon does, and that must draw her to him. That and the fact that she's every bit as stubborn as him, she seems fearless at times. She's fun and beautiful and challenging, just what he needs. But you can tell she's always holding back. She is constantly on the verge of breaking down.

I'll never exactly know how Damon feels. When it comes down to it I've never really been rejected like he has. Our father, Katherine, Elena, they all chose me. I feel more guilt than he can possibly imagine. But I'm still selfish enough to want Elena to myself, because I love her. She was made for me. And I think Layla was made for Damon. SO I have to stop him from screwing it up. I can't let him run. It takes a little over an hour for my brother to stop at some dive bar, probably here to drink his fill of both booze and blood. Any human unlucky enough to run into him right now is dead.

I jump out of my 'borrowed' vehicle and run towards the entrance. Before I reach it I get stabbed through the stomach. I groan and fall to the ground. My brother is above me, looking murderous.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Even after all this time I get a little scared of my brother when he's like this. I'm always scared I wont be able to pull him back.

"You need to go back to Layla." I pull the large stick out of my stomach with a loud grunt. He laughs humorlessly.

"The fuck I do. She doesn't want me back there. Why don't you go pick up the pieces, you're good at that. Want to take another girl from me Stef? I already fucked up. It was inevitable really. It's better I take off before I hurt here anymore." I get to my feet and shake my head. He's so stupid.

"She loves you Damon. Leaving her, that's what is going to hurt her more than anything." His eyes go wide. The rage vanishes, leaving vulnerability, something I haven't seen on his face since he realized Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"She can't love me Stefan. I don't get the girl, remember?" I make sure to keep eye contact with him. I really need him to listen.

"You already have her. So stop acting like an asshole and go apologize. You're only going to screw things up if you don't go back to her and say sorry. Jesus Damon even if you don't mean it just say it. I refuse to let you throw away something this important. You can be happy. All you have to do is stop acting out like a damn child! When it gets tough you suck it up and talk it through. You don't get to run away and go on a killing spree, not anymore. Not when all you've ever wanted is right within your reach. She wants _you_. There's no catch, you don't have to change who you are, she loves you just the way you are." I swear I see tears well up in his eyes. I can't remember the last time I saw him like this. He swallows and the glassiness in his eyes disappears.

"I have to tell you something…because I need your help." I nod my head.

He tells me everything about the mystery behind Layla. Her abusive boyfriend, her drug addict mother, how their deaths came about. He tells me of her guilt, of her fright. She's scared to let anyone know about her past because she thinks we'll call her a monster. I know she's not, as does Damon. I was right when I though she knew a lot of pain. She's had a hard life. It's sad, it's not right. She's like Elena, she's known too much death, too much pain in her short years. And now her mother is trying to contact her, for what reason? To cause her more pain?

"You can't tell anyone, especially Elena. You and I both know Elena wouldn't judge her but she'd get all sappy and sympathetic and try to comfort Layla. And then Layla will hate me. I just need help tracking that bitch mother of hers down; she already knows I'm hiding something. I can't just take off now." I agree with him.

"You're sure she has bad intentions?" He gives me that infuriating look that means 'are you stupid?'

"You didn't hear this lady. She's a certifiable nut job. She wants to hurt Layla in some way. Either her humanity is off or her psychosis was amplified when she turned. The reason doesn't matter, what does matter is that I find her before she gets anywhere near her daughter. I'm going to rip her god damn head off." He's beyond over protective. He'll do anything for the people he loves. I wish everyone realized this. It took this long for my brother and I to get a long again, it wasn't long ago that I too believed he was a heartless selfish monster.

"I just hope Layla doesn't find out. Killing her mother might be a deal breaker." He rolls his eyes.

"For all she knows her mom _is _dead. Trust me, this is for the best." Could we ever get some peace and quiet? It's been a while since we've had to protect anyone, kill people, and construct crazy plans. I guess this is normal for us.

"Maybe I can get Klaus on board. I'll think something up to tell him so he thinks this woman is a threat without having to tell him her connection to Layla." None of liked the guy but he was resourceful and sometimes helpful. Always better to have him on your side.

"As long as you don't say a word of the truth. I'm trusting you Stefan. I _need _her, I can't lose her." Hearing things like that coming from Damon is so strange. It's good though.

"Let's go back to Charlottesville. You need to make things right with her." I'll help him in anyway I can. He deserves to be happy. He's my brother…I love him.

Layla's POV

I hear Caroline speaking to someone. She's saying that they better be there to apologize. I hear her leave the room and then a weight on my bed. Fingers push a strand of my hair behind my ear. I know that touch, it's Damon. I reluctantly open my eyes and look into his. He looks pained and worried. I want to cry all over again.

"I thought you left." He runs a hand through his raven locks.

"I did. Figured I better come back before someone else put their paws all over you." Of course he'd try to avoid seriousness. I roll to my back and sit up in bed.

"Maybe next time you can try to beat the shit out of someone rather than kill them." His lips quirk in humor. His eyes meet mine again.

"Listen closely because you're probably never going to hear this come out of my mouth again." I turn my head to the side in question. He lets out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier and I shouldn't have left. I'm not used to this but it's no excuse. I don't know to deal with emotions. I've never had to live up to anyone's expectations. I kind of hate that I have to because I don't want to let you down. I think if I say or do something stupid you're going to tell me you don't want me and I really can't handle that. It's easier if I'm the one that pushes you away. I don't want to do that anymore. You make me happy and I don't want that happiness to go away because I'm a stubborn arrogant asshole. So I'm sorry." He wont look me in the eyes again. I think he's embarrassed.

I reach across the bed and hug him to me. God I don't deserve this man.

"I'm sorry too Damon. I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I should have believed you. You were just trying to protect me just like you said you would. I guess I'm just not used to someone taking care of me. It's hard for me to accept that you actually want whats best for me and really do want to be with me." He brings his lips to mine in a searing kiss. It's short but perfect. We both smile.

"How about next time we get into some stupid screaming match I tell you you better not leave or I'll kick your ass?" He chuckles and kisses me again.

"Sounds good to me." I'm suddenly hit with the realization that I have no reason to be afraid of what Damon and I have. It's completely right. He really does care about me. He needs me as much as I need him. There's no reason I shouldn't be with him in everyway possible. He deserves to hear the words I'm scared to say. He needs to know that someone feels this way about him. Saying those words might just save him.

"I love you Damon."


	17. Loving Damon Salvatore

AN: Thanks sooo much for the love! I'm so happy people are still enjoying this. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please Review! Warning for some M rated stuff ahead.

Chapter 17

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
the night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?

And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear

Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved  
oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive

Possession by Sarah Mclachlan

Layla's POV

I can't believe I actually said it. All day I had been dying to say it. Even though I know he doesn't feel the same, he needed to hear it. He has to know that someone really does love him. No one has ever loved him in this way. It's so wrong that no one has ever said those words to him. I'll say it a million times a day if it means he'll realize how worthy of love he is.

His eyes are wide; I can't tell what he's thinking. He stands almost mechanically. He goes over to the window and stares out it for a long moment before he pulls his phone out and quickly sends a text. I didn't expect him to say it back but I wish he'd say something. I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I shouldn't have told him at all. His phone beeps, he glances at it before putting it back in his pocket. He grabs his keys off of the dresser. He doesn't even look at me as he speaks.

"We're going home. Come on." His voice is distant. Now I'm scared. I throw a jacket on over my short pjs and follow him out the door. He obviously doesn't want to take the time to grab our bags. I wonder how Stefan and Caroline will get home?

He doesn't say one word to me the whole way home, it's already a long ride but with the awkwardness it's unbearable. I'm doing my best to not cry. I'm sick of crying. I'm too chicken to speak to him…I just wish he'd say something. When we get back home he doesn't open the door for me like usual. He's in the house before I even step out of the car.

He already has a glass of Bourbon in his hands. He's looking into the already lit fireplace with the strangest look on his face.

"Damon…I'm sorry." He doesn't acknowledge that I've spoken. He doesn't move at all except to take a drink.

I choke back a cry and run up the stairs. I ruined it, I ruined everything. All I wanted to do was tell him how I felt, he deserved to know. I throw a few outfits into a suitcase a long with some essentials. The picture I took of Damon is sitting on my bedside table. It makes the tears fall harder. I grab it and set it on top of my clothes. God I'm so fucking stupid. I pull on a pair of jeans and don't bother changing my tank top. I don't glance back at my former room as I walk out. I have to get out of this place and be alone. It will hit me once I leave and I'll fall apart more than I ever have, I don't quite know how I'll make it through.

I don't look in the direction of Damon's figure in front of the fire. I take a deep breath and head for the door. I'm a few feet from it when he appears in front of me. He looks down to my suitcase and back up to my tear stained face.

"Where are you going?" I don't want to do this. I just want to leave.

"I'll stay in a hotel for the night until I figure out where I'm going to go. Don't worry, I'll leave Mystic Falls." He looks taken a back.

"Why the hell would you do that? You say what you said to me earlier and then just plan on taking off? I didn't think that's how things generally went when things like that are said." I'm so lost. What is he talking about?

"Damon you haven't said one word to me since we left Charlottesville. It's obvious you wish I wouldn't have said it. So I'm trying to leave with what little dignity I have left. I ruined it…I just need to go away now." Something like realization goes off behind his eyes.

He grabs my suitcase from me and sets it on the ground. What's going on? I'm going to explode if he doesn't explain himself.

His hands are cupping my face very suddenly. I close my eyes at his familiar touch. This is all I want. I look up at him. Wonderment is shining in his crystalline eyes. He brings his lips down on mine. Thank God. He's sweet, touching me tenderly. Trailing his hand down my long hair, he gently grips my hip with one hand. The heat I felt earlier tonight returns full force. It's me that bites down on his lip and pulls him closer. I'm the one that's hastily pulling his shirt over his head. He barely lets me take a breath before his lips are devouring my own with a renewed passion.

He grips my legs and hoists me up so that I wrap myself around his waist. There's a rush of air and I'm being set down on his bed.

His eyes are hungry with desire when he hovers over me. My shirt is torn from me followed by my bra. Wet kisses are being trailed down my collar bone. He takes a taut nipple into his mouth. I hiss out in pleasure. His other hand tweaks my other breast. He nips at me and I arch my back. This is right. It feels right now. I won't stop this. I need him.

"Oh God." His name leaves my lips like a prayer as he continues to kiss down my body. My jeans are being tugged off of my legs, leaving me in nothing but a pair of blue lace boy shorts. A kiss is pressed to my center, I moan. He looks up at me while he removes my last article of clothing. His tongue licks at my slit, a cant help but tangle my hands in his hair. It doesn't take long before he enters two finger0s into me, his tongue now circling my bud. I'm a writhing mess. I want to reach my peak but not now, even though I'm a moment from blissful completion.

"Damon please…I need you." He removes his fingers and tongue from me. That questioning look he gets way too often is on his beautiful face. I am not going to have a conversation right now. Everything's perfect and I want him, now. To avoid whatever it is he's thinking of saying I speak in a way that will get him focused, sarcasm, the language of Damon.

"This may go a little easier if you take your pants off you know?" He blinks then the usual smirk is back. He moves so fast he blurs. Now he's hovering over me again, this time completely naked.

His eyes rake over me again; I feel his erection jump against my leg.

"You are so damn beautiful." He kisses me again.. I want him inside me but he's holding himself up on his elbows. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away. I whimper out of frustration. He's very serious looking, eyes glimmering brilliantly.

"I need you to tell me again." He's whispering, his voice almost pleading. Tell him what? It clicks, I think I'm blushing. I push back my embarrassment. I move a piece of hair out of his eyes and smile.

"I'm in love with you Damon." I swear he growls. His lips crush into me, tongue delving into my mouth. With one fierce thrust he's sheathed to the hilt. I groan out of both pleasure and pain. It had been a very long time since I'd slept with someone and Damon was much larger than I was used to.

"Fuck, you're tight." I'm already panting. He grips me under one leg and pulls it around his waist. He thrusts again and it's pure pleasure. He's not exactly gentle but I didn't expect him to be. My nails are digging into his back as he continues to pound into me with abandon.

"Right there!" I never used to be vocal during sex but this is just too much. I'm on fire, I can't stop moaning.

He rolls us over and grips my hips hard enough to leave bruises. His hand travel up my body, he palms my breast as I ride him.

"Again!" I know what he's asking without him having to say it.

"I love you." He thrusts into me harder as I roll my hips. My head goes back in pure bliss.

"I'm so close…Damon…please." I don't know what I'm pleading for but he seems to know. A thumb is pressing firmly against my clit and that's it, that's what I needed.

"Damon!" I think I scream it as I go over the edge. My vision blurs, I think I've just seen heaven.

He's suddenly sitting up as he continues to thrust into me, hugging me to his chest.

"I need…" I look into his now red eyes, his fangs bared to me. I know what he needs to find his own completion. I expose my neck to him. He bites without a second thought and again my walls are clenching him. This time I bring him with me. He groans loudly as I milk him for all he's worth.

His teeth leave my neck. We fall backwards onto the bed; I'm curled up on his chest. Happy is the only word I can use to describe how I feel right now, so ridiculously happy. He was so perfect.

Damon rolls to his side, I untangle myself from him. A genuine smile is on his face, his eyes shining with the same joy that I'm feeling. His lips find mine again for only a second. He idly traces a hand up and down my side, like he's unable to keep from touching me.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to say it just one more time?" I laugh at his grin. My hand is resting over his heart; I can actually feel it beating.

"I love you Damon Salvatore!" He stares at me for a long moment. I've never seen him this care free. Elation is showing on his every feature.

"I love you too." My eyes must widen comically because he's laughing with abandon. Did he really just say that?

"I never thought I'd hear those words from anyone. Let alone from someone as amazing as you are Layla. I know you don't see yourself the way I do and I hate that. You have no idea what you've just done for me. You've just made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life." It's so rare to hear him speak like this, with such seriousness. If I didn't know any better I'd say he has tears in his eyes…there's no way.

"You're just happy because I finally got in your bed and actually put out." He chuckles and pulls me against him. I couldn't help myself.

"That too. It's about damn time. I thought I'd have blue balls for eternity. If I had to jack off in the shower one more time I was going to go insane." I roll my eyes and press a kiss to his chest.

"At least you got to take care of the problem. It sucks to be with someone who can hear your every move even when they're on a different level of the house." He laughs again.

"Would it be completely inappropriate for me to say I'm hungry?" My stomach growls loudly to prove my point. It's late but I'm starving.

"I rocked your world. It's not surprising that you're hungry, you're probably on the verge of exhaustion too." I toss a pillow at him.

I rustle around the room looking for my clothes. I pick up the remains of my shirt and bra. I glare at Damon, they're ruined.

"I'll but you something better." Stupid rich vampire. He digs through a drawer and pulls on a pair of boxer briefs. I'm surprised, he rarely wears underwear. He tosses one of expensive button ups at me.

As soon as the last button is buttoned I'm being thrown over Damon's shoulder.

"Do you always have to act like a caveman?" He slaps my butt playfully and blurs us into the kitchen.

I'm set on the counter as he rifles through the fridge. He doesn't even ask what I want, he just starts making me a sandwich with the works. He finishes in record time and hands me my sub. I hope off the counter and go to grab a bottle of water. Damon goes to the parlor.

"What the hell is this!?" I walk into the room a few moments later. He sounds outraged. My framed picture of him is in his hand. He opened my suitcase, I'm kinda embarrassed! I set my sandwich on the table and snatch the picture from his hands.

"That is mine! I creepily took it when you were sleeping." I hold it to my chest and glare at him. It's mine damnit!

"I hate pictures. Thus the lack of them hanging on the walls. You're lucky you're sexy or I'd get revenge." He tries to grab it back from me but I slap his hand away.

"You can't have it! Like you said you hate pictures so I'll probably never get to take another one! So you back the fuck off from _my _picture!" He actually laughs.

"Whatever princess. I'll be more than happy to take some pictures with you, as long as we're naked and in many compromising positions." His eyesbrows waggle in tat infuriatingly attractive way.

"Nuh uh I don't think so. You'll end up showing people, like Caroline, just to gross her out." He smirks and sits down on the couch.

"Why would you ever think I'd do something like that?" He has that mischievous glint in his eyes. I cuddle up next to him; he wraps an arm around me.

"That's the deal, you can only keep the picture if you agree to take some sexy ones with me." I let out a childish huff.

"Fiiiiine."

He pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. Lips meld together, my hands delve into his hair. He begins to unbutton my shirt. I'm hot all over again. I lean back and look into his lust filled eyes.

"I'll love you for the rest of my life Layla. And that could prove to be a very long time."


	18. Sex Talk and Buzz Kills

AN: Thank you so much for the continuing support for this story! More smut to come but not this time haha. Hope none of you are bothered by that. This chapter is kind of like the eye of a storm, nice and calm before some crazy shit goes down next haha. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 18

Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are  
And will your love keep burning baby  
Burn a hole right through my eyes  
All these short times feel like no time  
I thought you ought to know

I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?

Do you wanna take me on?

Do, Do you, Do you know?  
Do you know how long I've waited?  
To look up from below,  
Just to find someone like you?  
And will your love light burn me baby?  
Burn a hole right through my heart  
I think I might just trust you, maybe  
But I'm not sure  
I'm not sure I wanna know

I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?

I'm so far gone now I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?

Do you wanna take me on?

I think you could make me girl  
Could make me and take my life  
I know you could break me girl  
Take all of me  
All of me, yeah!

Lunacy Fringe by The Used

Damon's POV

I didn't want to wake Layla yet, it's still fairly early and we were up all night. Yea, I pretty much had her screaming my name all night. It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch, not that someone as amazing in bed as I am ever could. It had been quite a long dry spell. Sure I would have waited for as long as it would have taken to have sex with her. But many human lives may have been lost in that time, Damon Salvatore does not do celibacy well, the sexual frustration would have led to many throats being ripped out. Layla did all of man kind a service by sleeping with me.

I guess on to the more important parts of last night, the whole declaration of love thing. That's a pretty big deal. Actually it's a huge fucking deal. She took me so off guard, like she always does. I think after all of the times I've been hurt and disappointed I just never thought that anyone would actually say those words to me. _I love you. _All it took was to hear that for every last piece of my hardened shell to break into a million little pieces. That doesn't mean I'm going to become this nice sweet guy, I'll never be rainbows and unicorns. That human innocence I once had died the day my humanity did, it's never coming back. I was naïve to a fault. I'll always be good to Layla but as for every one else…eh I'll never be Stefan.

I do love her. I didn't want to admit it to myself and I may have never admitted it to her. But she told me first, she told me what I'd been longing to hear and I couldn't deny her the truth, that I love her more intensely than anything I've ever felt. She makes me…whole. So maybe that's why I have a little more pep in my step as I come down into the kitchen, freshly showered in nothing but a pair of low rise jeans even though I can hear my brother and Blondie talking about her recent break up still.

"Eww! Put some clothes on creep!" I wink at the young vampire and grab a blood bag off the counter. "Hey that's mine!" Not anymore its not Barbie! I smirk and sit next to my brother at the island.

"You only want me to put a shirt on because you cant help but stare and drool. It's ok, I completely understand." Her eyes roll in that dramatic bitchy way of hers. I throw the blood bag into the nearby trash can. I put my feet on the island and lean back in my chair unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Oh my God!" My brother and I both look at her questioningly. "Layla had sex with you!" Huh? How does she know?

"Right you are. But how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Stefan has the grossed out look on is face he always gets when my sex life is brought up.

"You practically have it stamped on your forehead! You made her cry last night and then you just swoop in and take her home so you can get in her pants, classy Damon." I glare at the woman. She has no idea what she's talking about.

"I don't think Layla would have slept with him if she didn't want to Caroline." Wow, Stef is defending me. Weird.

"You must have done some serious sweet talking Salvatore. I'd ask you how it was but guys never know that kind of thing, I'll grill Layla about it later." Oh goodie! I'll be listening in to that conversation.

Stefan's head shoots up. "Elena's pulling up." Both he and his best friend hop up to go greet her. When did I stop caring about Elena's presence? Sure I'd always have feelings for her in some way but the way I feel for Layla completely overshadows whatever remains of those feelings. Seems that somewhere a long the way I finally got over Elena Gilbert…and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey." I turn towards the other entry to the kitchen to see the object of my affections standing there in a simple grey cotton dress. She smells delectable, like the rose body wash I bought especially for her. She must have showered and just pulled her hair back without bothering to blow dry it. She looks shy for the first time ever. She's never been this way around me, red stains her cheeks…it's cute. Now I'll never think that word again.

"Hey to you too. Did someone send you to me for breakfast? You look awfully tasty." She chimes out a giggle, shaking her head at my corniness. She walks over to me with her eyes averted to the floor. What the hell? Is she embarrassed about what happened last night? The sex was fucking amazing; she doesn't need to be bashful about that. I have an inkling that it may have something more to do with what was said. Is she worried about that? Silly woman.

I take her into my arms and breathe in her heavenly scent. God damn have I ever been this happy? I place a kiss on her lips and lean my forehead against hers. That lovely shade of red is still staining her cheeks.

"You're acting weird. What's wrong?" She lets out a little huff of air.

"Nothing. I guess I woke up wondering if last night really happened. I'm a little dazed still." I cant help but chuckle.

"Oh it happened. Not even you could dream up something that vivid and…pleasurable." She scoffs and slaps my arm.

"Well _obviously _that happened you ass! I feel like I was hit by a truck." I grin smugly. Yea, I'm amazing in bed.

I kiss her again making her sigh in a contented way that mirrors exactly how I'm feeling. She really is worried about the whole I love you thing. Does she think I just said it because she did? Well there's one way I can fix this.

"Layla?" Her shining green eyes stare into my blue. Just making sure I have her full attention. "I love you." I make sure to pronounce it clearly with as much feeling behind the words as I can muster. Her eyes widen and she smiles brilliantly. So worth it to lose my pride for a second to tell her how I feel.

"I love you too Damon."

This time she kisses me. Her hands grip into my hair, for some reason this always turns me on. I pull her onto my lap. I trace my hands down her sides, and skim my thumbs dangerously close to her nipples. She inhales loudly and lets out a whimper. She's so responsive; it's enough to get me hard in no time at all. I let my hand drop to her thigh and slowly move up to her panties. I move the offending cloth to the side and lazily drag a finger up her slit. Fuck, she's soaked. I plan on throwing her down on this counter so I can fuck her into next week but I suddenly hear a loud shriek from the guests I forgot we had.

"God damnit." I say it through my teeth and shift around so that Layla is sitting on my lap rather than straddling me and is conveniently shielding my now painful erection from the other people in the house that are making their way towards us. She pulls her pony tail back into place and tries to bring her breathing under control.

"Did I really just hear what I think I heard!?" Layla looks mortified that the blonde may have heard our little tryst. I just smile into her shoulder. I should drag her upstairs and fuck her hard enough to have her screaming just to disturb all three of the people standing here now. Elena is holding Stefan's hand, both looking very happy to be seeing each other.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you think you heard you nosy brat?" Layla digs her nails into my leg, obviously unhappy that I would spur her friend on.

"You told Layla you love her!" Not what I was expecting her to say. Said woman visibly relaxes on my lap. Elena and Stefan both look at me in disbelief.

"If you make a big deal out of this I'm going to compel every clothing store within a hundred miles of here to never sell you anything again." She looks just as outraged as I knew she would. Only Caroline Forbes would take a threat like that to heart.

"You're just cruel. It's sooooooo adorable that you actually told her you love her! Awwww! You do have feelings! So that's why she slept with you!" Without even blinking I grab the large kitchen knife off the counter next to me and throw it straight at the annoying ass blonde. Layla gasps, unfortunately blondie caught the flying object. She smiles broadly and sets it down. "I'll never be able to look at you the same way Damon." I lift Layla off my lap and grab my car keys.

"You better be gone when I get back!" My girl follows me out the door, she looks genuinely concerned. She must always think the worst.

"Hey, go spend time with your friends. I'm sure you want to tell Elena all she's missed and fill them in on how I gave you orgasm after orgasm. I wiggle my eyebrows successfully getting her to laugh.

"I'm just going to go to the Grille for a little while. I can only handle Barbie in small doses before I want to snap her neck. Don't worry I'm not upset. I'll be back in a bit when I've ingested enough Bourbon that she's no longer at risk of getting her heart torn out." She rolls her eyes. I kiss her on the cheek and get into the Camaro.

Layla's POV

The second I walk back in the house I'm being tugged very harshly back into the kitchen and onto a chair.

"Spill it!" I glare at Caroline and rub at my arm that she almost pulled out of the socket.

"You need to learn to treat me gently! I'm a human damnit!" She rolls her eyes but looks slightly apologetic. Elena walks over and gives me a big hug.

"I missed you! I didn't realize how attached to you I've gotten until I was away. I'm so glad I have a new girl friend around." I smile warmly at Elena. I'd have to say she's my best friend here. Caroline too but Elena understands me a little more.

"I missed you too." Caroline clears her throat so the attentions back on her. Stefan comes up behind Elena and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You finally did the deed! So how was it?" My turn for the eye rolling.

"Jeez Care, it's not like I was a virgin." She huffs and begins tapping her manicured nails on the counter.

"So not the point!" I look at Elena and Stefan in a way that I hope screams 'help me!' but Elena just tries unsuccessfully to hold a laugh in.

"I highly doubt that Stefan wants to hear about me having sex with his brother." He smiles at me in sympathy.

"Pfft! Stefan is immune to this kind of thing by now." I groan loudly.

"Fine! It was mind blowing! Best sex of my life! Happy?" She grins and squeals before launching at me!

"I'm so happy for you!" I push her off me.

"You're happy for me because I got laid? You are so weird." Elena and Stefan both laugh.

"I'm happy for you because Damon told you he loved you. I knew he did!" Elena looks genuinely pleased for me.

"I'm glad he did too. I was worried he was going to be his normal sarcastic asshole self and would never tell you." Stefan probably knows him best.

"I actually said it first. He reciprocated…after we had sex."

"How Damon like." The blonde plops down in a chair across from me.

"I told Stefan I loved him first too. Salvatore men are clueless." Stefan nips at her neck playfully.

"How come everyone else finds their soul mates and I'm stuck with assholes?" Caroline pouts and sets her chin on her hands.

"You'll find the right one eventually. You're young and hot, I'm sure it won't take long." She smiles brightly at me.

Damon's POV

I'm glad no one tries to sit on the stool to the left of me anymore. I think everyone realized by now that they're going to either get chastised or threatened if they sit in Alaric's seat. I wish he was here to meet Layla, I'm sure they'd get a long. Ric would tell Layla what a dick I am and she'd laugh and come back with a story of her own. The thought makes me smile in a bittersweet kind of way. I'm about to order another glass of bourbon when a shot of vodka is set in front of me. Definitely not my drink. I like my alcohol dark.

"I didn't order this." The woman behind the bar nods.

"I know but I was told to give it to you. Here." She hands me a folded napkin.

I open it and stare at the writing in anger. _The drinks on me. You really are very handsome. My daughter has impeccable taste. Andrea _

I ball it up in my fist and try as hard as I can to not let my rage not get the bet of me.

"Hey! Where's the person that gave this to you?" The blonde bartender looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" Fuck! Obviously compelled.

She's in Mystic Falls! She's already here! What the fuck am I going to do now!?

I get up intent on leaving and going home to Layla. As I open the door I'm faced with Klaus Mikaelson and his little sister Rebecca.

"Good afternoon Damon. You look dreadful." I wish I could snap his damn neck just once.

"I need to talk to you." He must here the desperation and anger in my voice because he follows me outside without a word.

"Why don't you go get a drink while I speak to Damon?" He gestures at his sister. She murmurs about how controlling he is and leaves us alone.

"Well, get on with it." I drag a hand through my hair and sigh.

"Have you noticed any new vampires in town? I'm sure you like to keep track of shit like that." That stupid haughty smile of his appears on his face.

"Hmm, perhaps. Why do you ask?" It's so fucking impossible to have a civil conversation with this guy.

"I think there's someone in town who's got it out for Layla. I want to get rid of the bitch before Layla hears about it." His smile widens.

"I heard that you'd become involved with that delectable little creature but I was hoping it was just silly gossip. How unfortunate for her to have let herself be tainted by the likes of you." I'm two seconds away from saying something that's going to get my throat torn out.

"If you _know _something, tell me." He makes a tsk sound and shakes his head.

"Your brother has much better manners than you."

"One of the many monumental differences between little bro and I. So you gonna tell me or not?" He has to know how serious I am from the annoyance and exasperation in my voice.

"I have seen a few new faces. A very pretty woman with a young girl and a dark skinned man. I've been meaning to pay them a visit. Seems some people around town have gone missing. I don't like when people in _my _town think they can come in and do whatever they damn well please." The corner of my mouth turns up in that signature smirk of mine.

"After you have this _rendezvous _with the new vamps I'd appreciate it if you could give me a call." He nods his head, seeming amused.

"I'll find out their names, where they come from, why they're here, that sort of thing. Perhaps I'll instill a little fear. If they have indeed been killing the townsfolk I'll see to it that they're punished."

"Leave the woman. I have a rather large bone to pick with the bitch." He laughs at my own amused expression.

"You really are more fun than your brother is now. Why on earth would a vampire be after your girlfriend?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Just someone from her past who was human the last time Layla saw her. Keep it to yourself; I don't need this getting back to Layla." He gives me an odd kind of salute and turns away still looking amused.

Well this situation has officially ruined my buzz.


	19. Needed

AN: Thanks as usual for all the kind words and such! Sorry this took longer than usual. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 19

Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold

Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance

Damon's POV

It's been two days sine I got that note from Layla's mother. Stefan has gone around town a few times trying to find unfamiliar faces, to no avail. I've been staying by Layla's side in case the woman shows up here. I try not to seem too on edge since my companion is oddly observant; I think she analyzes every emotion that crosses my face.

We're all immersed in a game of darts at the grill when my phone rings. I excuse myself to answer the call, the screen flashing 'Original asshole'.

"About time you called me." I race out of ear shot of all the vampires I was with.

"Yes well I'm a busy man." For being such an evil son of a bitch he sounds chipper most of the time.

"Have any information for me?" He chuckles darkly.

"I might. Although I don't see how it will benefit me to tell you." Fuck him! I should have known he'd want something in return. What could he want? I have one idea….

"How about I deliver you a certain blonde all tied up in a big red bow?" He laughs again.

"Well mate if you can manage that I'll tell you anything you want to know." I hang up without saying another word.

Now to convince little Miss Mystic. I send the blonde a text and tell her not to say it's me who wants to see her. She comes to the town square a few minutes later out of view of the Grill.

"What could you possibly want to ask me?" I don't think I can ask her to do this without telling her the truth. It seems like I keep digging myself a bigger fucking hole when it comes to Layla.

Again I recount her story. Caroline stares on with big eyes and an open mouth.

"Oh my God! She really had to go through all of that? It's so sad. Poor Layla." She actually has tears in her eyes. Damn sentimental woman.

"Yea. I didn't ask you to come here so you could start sobbing. I need a favor." She nods her head a tear leaking out. Damnit.

"I need you to go on a date with Klaus or something so he'll tell me what he knows about Layla's mom." She doesn't quite look as infuriated as I expected.

"Fine. But you owe me." That was way too easy…

"No screaming and yelling?" She finally shows signs of bitchiness. That signature hand on the hip.

"Do you want me to freak out? I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it to protect Layla. I really like her; I don't want her hurt either." If only she knew how much people care about her and how no one cares about her past.

"Well then, guess you better get a move on." Her eyes roll but she walks away with a determined look on her face. I have never asked for this many favors in my life.

I wish I could just take Layla home and keep her in bed for the next year or so unfortunately that's impossible when you live in Mystic Falls. Happiness has a steep price.

I hear a throat clear behind me before I can head back to the Grill. I turn around reluctantly. Just from the uppity feminine sound of her throat clearing I know who it is.

"My favorite evil bitch." Katherine stands there trying to look all too innocent. Nothing about her is innocent. That manipulative all knowing twinkle is in her big doe eyes. I really wish I could have killed her.

"Mmm. At least I'm your favorite." How could I have ever believed that this self absorbed woman ever loved anyone but herself?

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now. In fact I can't believe you'd come anywhere near me after threatening Layla." She struts towards me. She has no idea what personal space is, she drags one hand across my collar bone.

"Haven't tossed the new toy yet? I'm disappointed Damon, it's very unlike you. I have to say I'm a little jealous." I grab her wrist and stop her downward traveling hand.

"Jealousy entails actually feeling something. We all know there's nothing inside that chest of yours. Although I'd be more than happy to reach in just to prove my point." She smirks in a way that's very similar to mine. I hate that look.

"Cruelty has never suited you Damon. You were always the sweet one. I really do like the new and improved you much better" I take a few steps away from the arrogant bitch.

"What the hell do you want?" She puts one manicured finger to her lips.

"I have some information you may find useful. I'm in the business of helping out old flames." She had brought me Klaus's blood when I was dying and had been a little too helpful when it came to bringing Stefan back. What was up with her?

"Well spit it out Katherine!" I follow her over to a bench. Seeing her sit still is odd, this woman never sits still.

"That woman, Andrea, your girlfriend's mommy…" She trails off just for dramatic effect and to annoy the shit out of me. There was seriously a time when I wanted to spend eternity with Kat?

"Can you not be a gigantic tease for once in your way too long life?" She looks at her nails as if they're suddenly interesting. Her eyes flick back to mine, a very unKatherine like frown on her face.

"I told you before that I made trips back to Mystic Falls a few times over the years." I nod my head. If I open my mouth I'll just end up screaming for her to hurry the fuck up and get to the point.

"Well about sixteen years ago a witch friend of mine told me the next Petrova doppelganger was born in Mystic Falls of all places. So I came back here for a visit, she was only two at the time so there wasn't much to see." Katherine scans over the surroundings for a moment, like she's making sure nobody is watching us.

"I came across this man, very good looking. His eyes were a prettier green than Stefan's. I tried to charm him; it was out of boredom really. He didn't take to me like I wanted, said he was happily married. Much to my surprise he called me about a week later asking to meet up. I go out to the falls to meet him, expecting some kind of illicit rendezvous and instead I'm greeted with a stake to the chest dangerously close to my heart. Apparently he knew what I was from the beginning. That damned founder's council has always been a pain in the ass. So being me I wanted revenge. I went to his home and found his pretty wife and adorable daughter. They invited me in their home; I told them I needed to use the phone. I compelled them to stay still; the council wasn't as big about vervain then because there weren't any vampires here at the time. When hubby got home I compelled the mother to stab the daughter, I wanted him to watch. He was a genuinely nice man just trying to protect his family. He offered himself up in exchange for his daughter's life. I was feeling generous so I did as he asked and drained him dry. I really couldn't stand the stupid brats screaming so I made her forget it all."

I really don't see why she's telling me this but from the smirk on her face I know she's about to wrap it up.

"The man's name was Bradley Aston, husband of Andrea, father of Layla." You've got to be fucking kidding me? Too small of a damn world. Jesus Katherine.

"And Andrea is after Layla and not you because?" She twirls a strand of hair around her finger idly.

"She's crazy. After her husband died she lost it. I guess a part of her always wished it was her daughter that died instead. The rumor goes that she turned her humanity off almost instantly after she conned some sucker vamp into giving her their blood on the night she killed herself. As we all know the humanity switch is far from fool proof. Her first emotion…rage. She blindly blames Layla for her husband's death. Rationally she should know that her daughter had nothing to do with it, it was all me. I happened to hear your exchange with the Forbe's girl earlier. If she also blames Layla for her getting to the point of wanting to be a vampire it would explain more of the anger towards her, she should hate vampires and I'm sure deep down she still does. It probably doesn't help that Layla is now in a happy relationship with a vampire."

Fucking hell. This is why I hate people. Emotions are crazy to begin with, add in the heightened emotions of a vampire and they're doubly crazy. This lady needs to be put down.

"I definitely won't be telling Layla that story. I don't need to give her another reason to hate your guts. Knowing her she'd come at you with a stake. I like her in one piece." She laughs even though I wasn't trying to be funny.

"I figured you might as well know the story behind her madness. Maybe I'll show up when you confront her for the shock value. I'm sure she'd just _love_ to see me." Crazy bitch numero dos…who am I kidding she'll always be number one when it comes to that. She's just not really a threat right now.

"I'm sure you'll be booking it any minute now. You never stay close to Klaus." She tilts her head to say I'm right.

"I hope you don't get yourself killed Damon. Remember what happened when you and Stefan tried to save me? Both of you ended up dying. Love might feel pretty great but when it comes down to it it's a distraction and weakness you just can't afford to have." She walks away quickly and gracefully. Her words are true; I'd told Stefan and Elena both this. Just like Stefan said I was a liability when I loved Elena so much. Feelings get in the way when something has to get done.

My phone rings, it's Layla asking me where I am. And hearing the sound of her voice makes everything Katherine just said fly out the window. Because love really does feel great.

Layla's POV

Damon seems distracted when we get home. He hasn't spoken a lot and he's been texting someone almost non stop. Is everything ok? I decide that I can divert his attention from whatever it is that's bugging him.

"Come take a bath with me." He looks up from his phone as I'm pulling my shirt over my head. That familiar glint in his eye appears as I slowly pull my pants and underwear off of me. His grin returns full force.

I walk away from him to start filling the tub. I feel his eyes on me as I bend over to turn the water on. Next thing I know bare skin is pressed to my back, arms wrap snugly around my naked body. One hand trails down to the center of me. I inhale sharply when two fingers enter me quickly. A growl rumbles against my neck. "So wet already and I hadn't even touched you yet."

Water splashes over the sides as we sink into the hot water and I sink onto Damon. We moan in unison. I feel beautiful and powerful as he takes my breasts in his hands. I roll my hips slowly, enjoying the blissful feeling of being connected like this.

He's being gentle and tender, allowing me to set the pace. It's strange because I expect his hands to grip my hips hard and for him to push up into me fiercely. I know he likes to have control. I know he wants to claim me.

I bounce a little faster. I need him to push me over the edge. "Please…" He kisses me passionately, our tongues in sync with the movements of our bodies.

"I'll get you there sweetheart. You never have to worry about that. Just enjoy the ride" I can't help but smile at the corniness of that last part. I'm moaning a second later, he's found just the right spot.

I bare my neck to him but he shakes his head. "I want you to come for me Layla. I need to feel you tighten around my cock. Let go princess." Oh I let go. I moan his name so loudly that I know anyone else in the house vampire or not are probably cringing right now. I can't handle how hot he sounds when he's breathing words like that into my ear.

"You're not done yet. You're still aching for me. Fuck, it feels so good when you ride me." Oh God. My libido is right back to where it was before.

His thrusting is staring to get frantic, now his fingers are gripping my hips, pulling me down with enough force to knock the breath out of me and send water splashing out of the tub.

His hand goes to where our bodies meet, applying the right amount of pressure to my clit to send me flying. "That's it, fuck!" Damon roars out his completion as I ride out my own orgasm.

Damon kisses me once more and then he starts laughing. "I really needed that." I smile at him. It seems whatever was bugging him earlier has vanished. I guess I really needed that too.


	20. I'm not leaving

AN: Thanks so so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying EWY! This chapter is a little shorter than usual. But the next is going to be craziness and will be longer. I hope you enjoy! Leave me some love! And Go read **Live, Learn, Life, Love, Die, Dust, Gone right now! It's amazing! **

Chapter 20

I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

Cause without you I cant breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

I Will Be by Leona Lewis

Layla's POV

Damon went to get me breakfast, he said he'd be back soon. His phone has been buzzing almost non stop for the last ten minutes, I guess he forgot to grab it. I can't stand the sound anymore so I snatch the phone off the nightstand and answer.

"Damon's out right now." I didn't even bother to see who was calling.

"Ah Layla. How are you today love?" Uhg Klaus. He sounds especially cheerful.

"Oh just peachy. And yourself?" He chuckles for some odd reason.

"I am quite well thank you. Let Damon know I have the information he asked for. Have a good day sweetheart." He hangs up before I can ask any questions. Information?

I hear the door close downstairs so I go down to find Damon in the kitchen. Elena and Stefan are also here. Elena is sipping from a blood bag.

"Chocolate chip muffin for the lady." I take the muffin from Damon and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks. Klaus kept calling while you were gone so I answered." I hold his phone out to him but it takes him a second to react. He's looking at me strangely, as is Stefan.

"He said he had the information you asked for. What's he talking about?" Now Damon looks as if he's been caught doing something. He swallows and I see Stefan shift nervously beside Elena. She looks as confused as I must. Oh great, what's going on?

"It's nothing important." He is lying! And Stefan knows what its about too. Uh uh, I refuse to be kept in the dark.

"Are we really going to have this same fight about you hiding something again?" I'm trying to keep my voice calm. I'm giving him a chance to own up.

He stares at me blankly, defiantly. His automatic response to conflict is to lash out and I don't want that.

"Damon just tell me, ok? I wont get mad unless you keep lying." This is kind of awkward with other people in the room but I wont give him an out.

"What _is _going on guys? I definitely know when both of you are keeping something to yourselves." Elena comes to stand by me.

"Damon…maybe you should…" Damon turns to face Stefan with a scowl. Apparently he's pissed he said anything.

"Thanks for the back up brother." By this point I'm openly glaring at my boyfriend. I'm about to punch him if he doesn't open his damn mouth. He glares back for a few seconds.

"You know people always say that they're not going to get pissed as long as you tell the truth but we all know that's a lie. You are going to flip out. So at least let me explain everything before you try to stake me. Got it?" This sounds bad. I nod my head in agreement. I have the urge to grab hold of Elena's hand for support.

"Remember how you got that phone call a while ago that really freaked you out?" Yea this is going no where good.

"Yes." My voice comes out small.

"The person that you thought was calling…really was calling." My hearts drops. What!? No, that makes no sense.

"W-What do you mean? That's impossible." Now I kind of wish Stefan and Elena would leave the room but I find myself reaching for my best friends hand despite myself. Elena squeezes my hand but looks at me confused.

"She had vampire blood in her system when she died Layla. She's a vampire." I think I may faint. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"No! She can't be! She was cremated, we had a funeral!" Now I am yelling. This cant be right. Elena still has a hold on my hand, squeezing tighter.

"She is. I don't know how but it's true. She had to have known a vampire." I can barely keep myself upright, I know I'm shaking.

"H-How do you know?" He comes towards me and I'm too weak to stop him. When he reaches me he sets me on a stool. He must be able to tell I'm feeling unsteady. Elena stays close to me.

"She called your phone. I talked to her and she left me a message at the Grill for me because she saw me. She's in Mystic Falls." I'm starting to feel angry. He was right I was pissed.

"Why would you hide this from me!? She's my mother Damon! I thought she was dead!" Elena gasps next to me. She too looks angry, but she doesn't know the whole story. She shoots a questioning look at Stefan who seemed to be in on this as well.

"I'm trying to protect you! She wants to hurt you!" She wants to hurt me? Knowing that alone hurts. Tears of anger and confusion sting my eyes.

"And what are you planning on doing? Are you going to kill her?" I look to both Salvatore's. I don't care that tears are streaming down my face. Elena wraps a protective arm around my shoulder.

"You're damn right I'm going to kill her! It's probably what she's planning on doing to you!" I push out of my chair and swing my arm back. The slap hits Damon square on the cheek causing his head to fly to the side.

He looks like he might snap. His eyes are turning red, the veins starting to show. I'm sure his fangs are pushing through his gums.

"Thought you weren't going to get mad princess? I'm guessing you're feeling a little hypocritical today. Is it because your piece of shit crack whore of a mother wants to rip your heart out?"

This time it's Elena who delivers the blow. Hers is hard enough to knock Damon square on his ass. He's up and lunging at her without a second thought. Stefan steps in front of Elena and pushes his brother back to the ground. How could he say that to me? How did this all happen?

"You know what? Fuck all of you!" He stands and walks out of the room, No way is he leaving!

I run out of the kitchen and grab him by the wrist. He whips around and yanks his arm from my grasp. He leers down at me. I'm beyond pissed right now and ridiculously upset but I know once the anger passes I'm going to need Damon. He lied to protect me and though it doesn't make it right it does mean he wasn't trying to intentionally hurt me. I reach up and take his face in my hands. His expression softens slightly.

"Please don't leave Damon" Confusion is clear on his beautiful face.

"Aren't you leaving me?" Behind his rage there's vulnerability and hurt. I stand on my toes and bring my lips to his. Instinctively his arms wrap around my waist. I pull away, his eyes return to their normal crystalline blue.

"I am angrier with you right now than I have ever been. I'm not sorry that I slapped you and I'm not sorry that I yelled. Keeping this from me was incredibly selfish and wrong. I know you want to protect me but this isn't just some random person that wants to hurt me, it's my mom. My mom that I thought died. This is a lot to process. And though the anger is at the forefront of my mind right now I also know that you're the only person that can get me through this. I _need _you right now. I love you so so much. To answer your question, no I'm not leaving you." He looks astonished. When is he going to get through his head how much he means to me?

He pulls me back into an embrace.

"I really am just trying to protect you Layla. I won't let her near you." I sigh into his chest.

"I want to talk to her. I have to." He holds me at arms length.

"If you think I'll let you see her than you are completely fucking insane."

"That's not your choice to make. Are you going to lock me in the basement?" I sound defiant. Our glares return. I hear movement behind me.

"I'll tie you to my god damn bed if I have to!" Elena and Stefan stand beside me now.

"She needs to see her mom Damon. I don't know the whole story but she deserves the chance to speak with her." I smile at Elena in thanks.

"Fine! You wanna see her? Let's go see her!" I roll my eyes at the ridiculous vampire in front of me. He's fighting to stay in control.

"You can't be there. You'd probably kill her in front of me before I even say one word." The annoying ass smirk returns to his lips.

"I'll go with you. And I'll ask Caroline to come." I hug Elena. She's such a good friend. This is something I can agree to.

"That sounds fair brother. They could meet her somewhere public." I nod in agreement. Even I'm not so crazy to meet her alone. She may be my mother but we have never gotten a long. Damon growls and pulls at his hair like a child.

"I will be right across the street from wherever the hell you meet her! If she makes one wrong move I swear on my life I will snap her fucking neck!" He does not look at all happy. I'm happy he's agreed though. I hug him tightly. It takes him a moment to reciprocate.

"Thank you Damon. I love you." I don't say it to soften him up, I just want to say it. I do love him and he needs to know that hardship isn't going to make me feel any different. He inhales sharply when I say the words, he does that every time. Is he that surprised?

He buries his face in my hair. "I love you too."

* * *

We agree to go ahead with our plan tomorrow. Well if she picks up her phone tomorrow. Damon speaks to Klaus who tells him that there were two other vampires were traveling with my mother but they left town almost as soon as they got here. My mother is staying in a hotel in town. She told Klaus she only wants to speak with me and explain some things. I know her better than that. Damon may be right…she might be here to hurt me. After all I've done I wouldn't be surprised. A small part of me is still hurt by the fact that she probably is here with bad intentions. A part of me still desperately wants my mothers love. When I was very small I think she did love me. I remember bed time stories and trips to the park. I remember kisses and embraces. I remember a family here.

Damon told Stefan everything as well as Caroline. I'm upset but more relieved. They don't think I'm a bad person. So I sit down with Elena on the antique couch and tell her about my past. I cry harder than I did when I told Damon everything. I'm a tad emotional feeling at the moment. Elena hugs me close to her through almost the whole story.

"You've been through so much Layla. Don't you see how strong you are? You're amazing. How could you think any of us would hate you?" I smile weakly at my friend.

"I guess I've always hated myself. How could anyone love me when I hate myself so much?" She shakes her head.

"Don't say that. You need to realize how great you are. You're an amazing friend, we all love you. You have no idea how much you've done for Damon. I've never seen him truly happy, I never thought I would." I can't help but smile.

"I know this is cheesy and lame but you really are my best friend Elena." She laughs and I can't help but join in.

"I think we need to keep you distracted today. So how about we do something fun? I'm sure you don't feel up to it but you need to. Just sitting here will make you lose your mind, trust me."

"Ok, let's have some fun then." I have an unshakable feeling that something awful is going to happen tomorrow.


	21. She's Gone

AN:Sorry for the delay! My laptop decided to give to give out after a good four years. It will be missed. I had to purchase a new one today (expensive ass things) So yea! Anyway thanks and all that jazz. You're all awesome! I really hope to reach fifty reviews after this chapter. OC stories have a tough life haha. Things are starting to get craaazy now. WOOO! Enjoy and review!

Chapter 21

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to?

'cause you have turned into my worst enemy

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now

What have you done?

What Have You Done by Within Temptation

Layla's POV

Elena and I are sharing a bottle of wine, talking about when we were children. Her stories are much more cheerful. She had a really great family. I'd like to get to know her brother more he sounds like a pretty cool kid. Stefan and Damon are upstairs planning how exactly they want to approach this whole situation tomorrow. Of course my boyfriend couldn't relax for two seconds and try to have some fun with Elena and me.

"Oh…" My head pops up to look at my friend quizzically. Her head is tilted to the side.

"What is it?"

"Damon talked to your mother." I sit up a little straighter. Footsteps echo down the stairs, a few seconds later Damon and Stefan appear in front of us.

"Did I ever tell you how inconvenient it is that you're a vampire now? I can't keep anything to myself in this damn house." Damon grumbles something else under his breath. "Mommy dearest is all for speaking with you. She sounded a little too excited about it; I think she's planning on having you for lunch." I roll my eyes at his sarcasm and lack of sensitivity.

"Oh shut up!" He smirks like usual.

"Have you seen my phone? I had to use Stefs?" I shake my head at his lame attempt to change the subject. "What did she say Damon?"

" Twelve o'clock in the town square. If you or Blondie think for one second that that bitch is going to hurt Layla you better snap her neck before I get anywhere near her. I won't be so nice."

"I won't let anything happen to her Damon. I care about her too." I hate being talked about like I'm not here.

"How about you just make me a stake and if she gets too close I'll kill her…again!" Damon shakes his head in annoyance.

"You didn't kill her the first time. Stop feeling guilty over something so stupid, you didn't do anything. She's going to play on your guilt, don't let her. She may be a vampire but she's still a woman, women like to fuck with your mind." Elena scoffs.

"You're one to talk! You've screwed people up mentally a million times."

"Guess who I learned that from? A woman!" I ignore his annoying comments more often than not. I love him but his attitude can get real old.

"For someone who's all determined to save me and keep me happy you're doing a pretty crappy job at it. All of this talk is making me depressed." He grins in a way that lets me know he's about to say something very inappropriate.

"Well I could take you upstairs and we can _not _talk all you want. In fact I bet I could make you very happy." I grab the now empty bottle of wine and try unsuccessfully to hit him in the head. One of these days something I throw will hit him!

"Can you please for once keep your sex life to yourself brother?" Stefan always looks grossed out when this subject is breeched.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Damon's POV

The day went by with little incident. The four of us watched some lame ass chick flick. Elena's idea of course. I kept Layla distracted. She's an easy girl to please. How many women are content having their boyfriend read to them? Lucky for me she also likes to go out and have fun. But we've all had to much excitement in our lives so I'm more than happy to spend a day in being a homebody with my girl. I think after some more times passed and she seems truly happy with me I want to take her to see the world. I don't want to scare her off by asking her to commit a long amount of time with me to travel. Time…the future…that's all some heavy shit when you're in a relationship with a vampire. There aren't a lot of options when one person is never going to age and loves you enough that they can't bear to let you die someday. But that is not something I'm going to push on her anytime soon. We just have to get through tomorrow.

Layla is sleeping beside me; it's two in the morning. I can't get my mind to stop racing. I have a bad feeling about this shit with her mom. She shifts next to me. A moment later she rolls to her back.

"No…" Is she talking in her sleep. Her head moves side to side slowly. "No!" Now she's thrashing. I grab her by the shoulders and hold her to me.

"Layla wake up!" She stills and lets out a sigh. "You ok?" I smooth her hair out of her face. Her emerald eyes are big and shining.

"Yea…just a nightmare. Sorry. I think I need some tea." She goes to stand but I push her back down.

"I'll make you some." Her stomach growls loudly, I smile at her flushed face. "I'll make you a world famous Salvatore sub while I'm at it." She laughs and leans back against the pillows.

Elena and Stefan must already be asleep; they're quiet as can be. While I'm halfway through my sandwich making I hear a phone ring loudly in the living room. I blur into the room and look under the couch. There's my damn phone. I answer the call that says Unavailable.

"Can I help you?" Yea I'm kinda rude. But who the hell calls someone this late at night? Whoever it is hangs up. Good, I didn't feel like talking anyway.

I finish making the sandwich and the tea. We make real tea in this house. None of that Lipton tea bag shit.

Layla's not in the bed when I return nor is she in the bathroom. My heart stutters for a moment but I push back the negative thoughts. Elena probably heard she was awake and is talking to her. I make my way to my brothers room and knock on the door. No answer…I open the door. It's completely dark. What the hell!?

I pull out my phone and call Stefan.

"Is something wrong? It's kinda late Damon." I'm confused and getting worried real fast.

"Tell me Layla is with you and Elena." It takes my brother a second to speak.

"Why would she be with us? You texted me earlier and asked if we could stay at Elena's tonight. After the disturbing things I heard last night I was more than happy to comply." I'm no longer worried. I'm panicking.

I run through the whole house in less than a minute. Layla isn't anywhere. A phone rings when I return to my room.

"Damon what's going on?" Elena must have taken Stefans phone. I search under the covers of the bed until I find the source of the ringing. "Is everything ok?" It's a text, the number is eerily familiar. Two words stand out boldly on Layla's phone.

_Missing Something?_

"No, it's not." Ok is the last thing this is. A million emotions wash over me. Anger, guilt, sadness, rage, worry, and above all else fright.

"Is something wrong with Layla!?" Elena's voice is high. She really does care about her.

"She's gone." Stefan must take the phone back.

"What do we need to do brother?" That's a good question. I think I might cry. _I _do not cry. This is out of my hands right now. I don't have control. I'm going to lose it. I'm going to snap. I can't do that can i? One wrong move and I could ruin everything. That woman could hurt her couldn't she? I don't think I can do this.

"Damon!" My brothers loud voice snaps me out of my spiral of thoughts. Rage, I need to focus on rage. I can't think too hard or I'll fuck it all up. I have to be smarter and angrier than this woman. I'm me, I always have a solution.

"Call everybody, even the fucking Donovan kid. We need to find her. There's no way that bitch has her in her hotel room. That would be just plain idiotic."

"Ok. Elena's calling and texting everyone. Stay at home. I'll be there soon. Don't go off on your own and do something stupid." I can't afford to do something stupid. I stand there with my phone to my ear long after my brother hangs up. Katherine's words come to mind suddenly. _Love might feel pretty great but when it comes down to it it's a distraction and weakness you just can't afford to have. _It is a weakness. It's made me not as aware as I should be, it's made me compliant. But I need it, I need Layla. If she's truly taken from me I really don't think I can make it through this time.

Layla's POV

My head is pounding. I open my eyes to a light so bright it takes a moment to adjust. My hear speeds up. What the fuck? I'm in a sickeningly familiar bedroom. But how?

The walls are lavender, the carpet white an plush. A twin bed is in the corner, daisy's dance across the bedspread. A toy castle sits in the center of the room, large and wooden. A present from father to daughter. My father built this for me when I was five. He even put tiny shingles on the tower. This is my bedroom, I haven't seen it in sixteen years. _The last place I was ever happy._

How did I get here? Why? I stand shakily. My head hurts so bad. A large knot is under my hair. Why can't I remember anything after Damon went downstairs? I open the door in front of me. Oh God! The whole house is exactly the same. After my father died my mother and I left Mystic Falls. How could everything be the same?

I enter the kitchen. My heart pounds even harder. Sitting at a table turned away from me is the back of an unmistakable head. Chestnut colored waves are pulled back in a ponytail. I want to scream.

"H-How?" I don't know what I'm asking. The woman stands and turns deliberately slowly towards me. Piercing green eyes stare into my own, my eyes, my mothers eyes.

"Hello Layla. It's been awhile." Her voice is husky as always. Something men always found attractive. She's more beautiful than I remember. Is it the lack of drugs in her system? Or is it because she's a vampire? She's always been pretty but those last few years were a nightmare, she didn't even look the same.

"What do you want?" My cold voice seems to spark something in her. She smiles wickedly.

"Well to see my darling daughter of course. I've missed you. Haven't you missed me?" She's moving towards me and I'm completely frozen. Why did I think I could just talk to her?

"Why'd you take me?" Damon has to be freaking out right now. Please let him be ok. He's going to come looking for me, he's going to find me. That's what she want isn't she?

"I didn't really want to share your attentions with anyone else. You don't really need bodyguards to speak with your own mother do you?" She sounds just as cruel as she always has. Cruel and amused.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She finally stops right in front of me. I know better than to run. It will only make things worse.

"Who? Your boyfriend? He's gorgeous. How did you manage to reel him in? That last one…Terrin was it? I thought he was good looking but Damon really is on another level." She knows too much. How does she know? Hearing her say Damon's name makes me want to kill her.

"What the hell do you want?" Unexpectedly she pulls me into an embrace. My blood runs cold. I stiffen. She hasn't hugged me since I was a child. Her breath is against my ear.

"Like I said…I've missed you."

Pain. Sharp radiating pain shoots through my side. She pulls away from me with a chuckle. I slump to my knees. I look down to my right side, there's so much blood. A clack of metal brings my eyes to the ground. A knife? I feel lightheaded, my head is swimming.

"Don't even think of passing out. We are nowhere near through." My mother advances on me again this time with fangs bared.


	22. Poison of a Sort

AN: Yay I got my 50 reviews! So thanks bunches! I had to update tonight, I just want everyoe to read this so bad haha! This chapter is a doozy! I hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think!

Chapter 22

For what you did to me,

and what I'll do to you,

you get, what everyone else gets,

you get a lifetime

It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish by My Chemical Romance

I think I'm dreaming. I mean I have to be don't I?

I'm sitting at the dining room table at the Salvatore's with Damon and my mother. That doesn't make sense does it? She's smiling at me, asking me how school is going. School? Julliard? Had I really been accepted? Damon is rubbing reassuring circles with his thumb on the back of my hand, he looks so happy, so carefree. It's his twenty fifth birthday this weekend. My mother wants to take us all to dinner. She wants to celebrate his birthday and our engagement. I look down to our entwined hands. There's a white gold band on my left finger, an oval shaped diamond surrounded by sapphires. Sapphires just like Damon's eyes. It's beautiful, _he's beautiful. _He kisses me, tells me he loves me. My mother's laughing, she's so happy for me. A noise behind us has me turning in my seat. My father walks in, his usual mischievous grin in place. He scoops my mom out of her seat, spins her. She's so beautiful when she laughs, will I ever be as beautiful as she is?

Suddenly the room blurs, I feel like I'm falling. Damon is slipping away. Now I'm in our old living room. Elena's standing in front of my mom and me. I'm hiding behind her, I'm so small. Why does Elena look so scary? Why is mommy holding a knife? She's coming towards me…I'm scared. Why did Elena tell her to hurt me? Wait, daddy is here. He'll make everything ok. He tells Elena to take him instead. He begs for my life. Now Elena is kissing his neck…no she's biting him. He's on the ground, he's dead. Why? Moms eyes aren't happy anymore, they're sad and angry. She has my eyes. She's telling me something. _It should have been you. _

Terrins in front of me, he's alive but the bullet holes are still there. _No one will ever love you. _

And Damon, my beautiful Damon. He's holding a gun, his eyes are red. _How could you actually believe that I love you? You're pathetic, you're nothing. I should have killed you the moment you told me what a monster you are. _And he does kill me. He shoots me straight through the heart. Not even with the intimacy of his bite.

Oh God! I'm screaming, why does my side hurt so bad. My eyes shoot open. It all really was a dream. I'm sitting in the corner of a room in my childhood home. My mother is staring at me with glum satisfaction.

"Nice dream?" I want to kill her. She was in my head, she made me see those things.

"You really always have been a cold hearted bitch." She laughs, apparently my statement is funny. I refuse to crumble under this womans attempt at fucking up my mind.

"And you've always had quite a mouth on you. I don't know where you picked up the bad language. It's not very lady like honey." I groan when I stretch my legs out in front of me. The bleeding in my side seems to have stopped but it still hurts like a bitch.

"Lady like? I guess watching my mother spread her legs for money my whole life left me lacking in the femininity department." Her smirk falters slightly. I have something to live for, I won't let her kill me without a fight.

"I do hope Damon shows up tomorrow. You're boring me. I'd really like to put on a show, I have a feeling one of you will crack when the others life is in the balance." She's a psychotic freak. She was a lost cause far before she became a vampire. I just didn't want to admit it.

"You hate me because dad saved my life, you wish it would have been with me, blah blah blah. You really are pathetic. You've hated me my whole life over something I had no control over. I was six years old for Gods sakes!" She glares at me, this same look used to leave me trembling, frightened for the next blow.

"You think your young age granted you innocence? You were an atrocity the moment you were born. I never wanted you. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you would bring nothing but death and pain to anyone who dared touch you." That stings a little. Is it true? Something is nagging at the back of my mind. Voices. Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Damon. They all told me I did nothing wrong. They love me. They're my family.

"I've spent years hating myself, blaming myself for your death. I truly believed I was a monster for feeling no remorse after killing Terrin. I've allowed horrible things to happen to me because you made me believe I was worthless. You hurt me my entire childhood not because you hated me but because you hated yourself. You wanted me to hate you, to hurt as badly as you did. And then when I finally did at the very end you tried to back pedal. Had I told you I could have forgiven you you would have honestly tried. But you were too much of a coward to truly atone. You couldn't even die selflessly, vampirism was the easy way out. I wasn't there to be a punching bag anymore and you snapped. Have you watched me all these years like a fucking coward? When I finally found happiness you couldn't stand it so here you are to tear it all to shreds. _You_ need _me_ to have purpose don't you? You cant bear to watch me find a happiness that you'll never achieve. But guess what? That's your problem not mine. You think killing me will fill that empty space in your chest? All you'll be left with is your self hatred. Your reflection will still be the same cold disgusting heartless bitch staring back at you. So by all means kill me. I might go to hell but at least I've known what it means to live, and love, to have people who truly care for me. You will never have that. I _pity _you." I might not be able to hurt her physically but I could still be cruel.

Pain floods me again. She growls low in her throat. The knife is in my leg, then the other. My blood soaks through my clothing. I won't scream, I'll bite my tongue to keep from giving her the satisfaction. Her eyes are scarlet, veins protruding perversely above her cheeks. Will she drain me dry? Will I die like my father did?

Damon's POV

I'm running down a street, which street I don't know. I can't allow myself to think. If I even stop to breathe I'm going to break. I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to kill any motherfucker that comes across my path. I have to run on pure instinct. I think Stefan is at my side. He keeps saying we'll find her. Everyone is out looking for her. He's trying to calm me down. Doesn't he realize it's all my fault she's gone to begin with. I should have never left her side. What was I thinking? If somethings happened to her, if she's d… no I cant think that. I wont survive this. She's _it _for me. The _one. My _soulmate. Every corny cliché, she's that. She's everything. And I let her be taken from me.

I swear on everything that I will rip that bitch limb from limb. I will feed her her fucking heart. I need to feed or I'm going to snap my brothers neck. He's too close to me. I think he's trying to speak to me.

"Damon!" Stefan grabs my arm. He shouldn't have touched me. I bend his wrist back until it makes a satisfying snapping sound. "Damnit Damon! Stop for one second!" He thrusts his cellphone at me. I faintly hear the crack of his hand relocating and his hiss of pain. On his lit screen is an address…a text from Katherine. Kat may have just gotten herself removed from my shit list.

Layla's POV

My ears are ringing. I don't think I should be conscious right now. I know I've been slashed more times than should be possible. She wants me to suffer. She wont let me die easily. Maybe they're all shallow wounds. Her smile is so sadistic. Maybe this is what Damon meant when he said a vampire could turn their humanity off. She's about to plunge her knife into me again but her head shoots to the direction of the front door.

"Shit! They weren't supposed to be here quite yet…Marlon isn't even back yet. Damnit! What am I going to do…" Her eyes whip back to me, the smile returns. Whose Marlon? Who's here?

"Unfortunately it seems our time has been cut short. I have a parting gift for you. I'll be back to Mystic Falls soon, just in time to bury you." What does she mean? She pulls a glass vial out of her jacket pocket. It doesn't take much for her to pour the strange liquid down my throat. Oh god! Just in time to bury me, she's poisoned me. She whispers something in my ear and then there's just darkness.

Damon's POV

I bash through the front door without hesitation. Stefan is on my heels.

"Jesus…" My brother covers his nose and mouth with a hand. The small living room we've just entered is covered in blood, Layla's blood. I faintly hear Elena's voice behind us, I think Caroline's too.

"Oh no. Where is she?" Caroline sounds as if she's going to burst into tears.

"Damon…" My name is whispered from another room. I know that voice. I blur towards the source. No one follows me, I hope they're searching for the woman responsible for this because all I can focus on is the voice I just heard.

I wooden sign has Layla written on it in big bold letters, like the door to a childs room. I push it open, I'm honestly scared.

In a bloody mess on a small purple bed is the woman I love. Her eyes are half open, but they are open. Her clothes are in tatters. Cuts mar her beautiful body, her face, everything. I can't breathe again because I think I'm going to sob like I did when my mother died. She's alive. She's still here. I move towards her slowly, I don't want to frighten her.

"Damon…I knew you'd find me." I want to kiss every inch of her skin but I need to get her out of her to assess the damage. I scoop her up in my arms. It's so strange that blood calls to me more stongly than anything but I cant even smell hers right now. All I can think about is how much I love her.

"Of course I found you. And I'll never lose you again. I swear." Her breaths are shallow against my neck, but they're warm and alive.

"She's gone. She left a few minutes before you got here. Please don't go after her. Just take me home, please don't leave me right now." Her pleading does something strange to my heart. I want Andrea to pay…no I _need_ her to pay. But right now nothing could keep me from leaving Layla's side.

Everyone is in the front room as I carry her out. The whole damn crew. Even Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. Hell Liz Forbes is standing there. I see Elena make a move towards us but something in my eyes must stop her.

"Stefan. I need you to go look for Layla's mother. I…can't go. Not tonight." He nods at me in acknowledgment. Why is Elena smiling at me like that? It's not just that she's happy Layla is in my arms. She looks proud.

* * *

I get us to the house as quickly as possible. I don't know how Layla is still awake. I don't think any of the wounds pierced her deeply. But there's so much blood. I take hr to my room and set her on the bed. I'll give her a bath after I figure out what kind of help she needs. I cant keep my hands off of her. I just need to know she's here.

Her eyes are distant, not taking anything in. Her face pales even further very suddenly. One hand goes to her throat, her eyes widen.

"Oh my God." She sounds horrified. Is she finally going in to shock? I try to pull her to me but she puts a hand to my chest.

"She poisoned me…but…she gave me…oh my God. She told me…she told me she'd make sure I'd suffer forever." Poison!? No, no, no. I needed to do something. I get to my feet. What the fuck am I supposed to do.

"Damon…Damon…" I turn to her, she looks haunted. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Her eyes meet mine.

"She really meant forever." She needs to tell me what the fuck is going on! Her face goes completely blank. It's actually kind of scary.

"Damon…I need you to get me a blood bag."


	23. Torrent

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all! So now we're gonna start seeing a whole new Layla! Woo! Lemme know what you think

Chapter 23

Air is thin now.

While my lungs are collapsing,

Vertigo blankets my head.

Far from reckless,

When I'm comfortable, thought

That I know I could never forget.

(That I know I could never forget)

I come alive,

When I'm falling down.

I let myself go,

'Til I hit the ground.

When I'm there, at the edge,

In this moment I feel it I know.

Come alive when I'm falling down.

I Come Alive by The Used

Damon's POV

I understand the words I just don't know why she said them. My brain isn't working like it should. Blood bag for her? But why? She looks back up at me with the +strangest expression. She looks confused and terrified. She's still a bloody mess but she doesn't seem to be in pain even though she should be.

"Damon, I _don't want _to die. I'm sure you're thinking of trying to give me an out, give me a run down of the pros and cons of this whole thing because you weren't given a choice. But I've made up my mind; I have to finish the transition. I can't die." It clicks. I just wish I wasn't hearing this right now. Like I said before it would have come up eventually but her choice was stolen from her. She was raped of her humanity. This is all my fault. I'm frozen in my spot.

"Say something. Why aren't you speaking to me?" She's hurt, but she's so damn strong. So much stronger than she thinks.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." She looks taken aback and then slightly irritated.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you dare go there. _You _are not that person, you don't do stupid guilt. You did not do this. It had nothing to do with you." Even now when she looks half dead she's challenging me. She's looking at me with that defiant expression. I don't deserve her.

"If I would have never dragged you into this crazy world of mine you wouldn't be hurt right now." She has the audacity to scoff and shake her head. She's reminding me of…me.

"Shut the hell up! If I hadn't met you I'd still be in this position right now. My mother would still be a vampire and she still would have eventually come to me. Maybe she would have killed me rather than do this. I think the only reason she didn't is because you showed up when you did. I'm not dead Damon, not really. And if you don't stop being an idiotic jerk then I am going to die. Stop being an ass and go grab me a blood bag. If you say one more word about this being your fault I'm going to snap. I love you damnit, you saved me if you want to admit it or not." She's right. I run to the basement, an actual laugh escapes me. I'm glad she calls me out on my bullshit. If it were anyone else I'd snap their neck.

When I get back to my room I take a seat next to her. I grip the blood bag in my hands and give her a stern look.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of this. Truth is even if you would have told me you'd rather die I know I would have ended up shoving blood down your throat anyway. I don't want you to die either." She reaches out for the bag but I put it behind me. Irritation comes across her beautiful blood soaked face.

"When I give you this you're going to be hit by a lot of really ugly emotions. Everything you feel is going to hit you tenfold. Your pain, sadness, anger, guilt, it's all going to be amplified. I know you well enough to know that you're going to be a wreck for a while. You're doing an awfully good job at holding yourself together right now but that woman obviously tortured you, that's going to hit you like a ton of fucking bricks. And you are going to have to listen to me ok? No matter what you feel, no matter how bad it hurts, I need you to hear my voice through it all. Because _you are _going to make it through this. I love you Layla…maybe remembering that will help you too." She's smiling a little and that's enough for me to hand her the bag. "You only have to drink a little to complete it." She nods her head and brings the bag to her lips.

In one long gulp her eyes go wide. She sets the bag beside her and I pick her up a moment later. I rip the remains of her clothes from her as I set her down in the shower with me. I take my time washing the blood from her body. The cuts and scratches are healing before my eyes. She seems fascinated by the blood spiraling down the drain. It's all captivating and overwhelming at first. The lights the sounds all of it is too much to process.

"Layla, are you ok?" Wild emerald eyes meet mine in shock. It's like she forgot I was here. I take her wet face in my hands. Her expression softens substantially.

"You are _so_ beautiful." I find myself smirking in spite of the situation. I'm beautiful? I wonder if most men would be offended by that.

"You're something else." She smiles widely. I bring my lips to her forehead and just like that the crying begins. A painful sounding cry escapes her. I knew it was coming.

Her knees buckle but I'm there to catch her. I wrap her in a warm towel and carry her to bed. I pull a pair of boxer briefs on and pull her against my chest. I'll let her cry for a while because she needs it, but I can't let it go on for too long or she'll get lost in her despair. It's way too easy to get stuck on one shitty feeling at the beginning.

"Why'd she do this to me Damon? I don't think I can live with myself forever." I press kisses to the top of her head. Forever…with Layla.

"Yes you can. I'm going to get you through this, you'll be ok. Besides you get to look forward to me annoying the shit out of you for eternity." She chuckles weakly into my chest.

Her tear streaked face is beautiful. She tentatively reaches out and touches my cheek. Just like that she's gone from sad to happy. It will be a whirlwind of back and forth emotions.

"Think you can really put up with me for eternity? I tend to piss you off a lot. I'm stubborn and I don't like you telling me what to do. Even if my mother wouldn't have taken me I would have snuck out to see her. I didn't want anyone near her…she would have tried to hurt Elena and Caroline too." She does piss me off. When she thinks of doing crazy reckless things I want to lock her away.

"I hope you realize you're an idiot for wanting to do that. Might as well just offer yourself up in a silver platter to Klaus while you're at it. I've spent way too long babysitting everyone around this damn place, I don't want to do the same thing with you. You keep telling me you love me. If that's true then stop being irresponsible. If she would have killed you…I don't know what I would have done. I sure as fuck wouldn't be alive to suffer the pain of losing you though." She looks like she might slap me.

"Don't say things like that! You are way too strong of a person to say you'd kill yourself if I died. You're a hundred and seventy three years old, there's no way that I'm so important that you would end yourself on my account. You've been through way worse." She's insane. I need to kiss her. I don't want to push too much on her at once but I have to do this.

I intend on just giving her a peck on the lips, short and sweet…even though that's not really my style. Of course Layla being Layla she completely takes me off guard and blows my plans to hell. She almost instantly kisses me back with a passion I don't think ive ever felt from her. She flips me on my back with ferocity. Shit, she's strong now. That will take some getting used to. Her towel falls from her body leaving her wonderfully naked. I don't think she's ever looked more beautiful than she does right now. She goes right back to kissing me with abandon, grinding wantonly against my quickly growing arousal. Just when we're about to get to the good stuff she pulls back with a gasp. Her eyes have turned red, black veins showing above her cheeks, fangs descending. She reaches up with a finger to press against her new teeth. I can't tell what she's thinking.

"I-I'm sorry." I kiss her again even though she tries to protest.

"Why are you sorry? I've vamped out on you before. It's normal. Besides its kinda sexy princess." She laughs and the monster in her begins to fade.

"As much as I'd love to have some really rough hot vampire sex I think you need to feed." Her eyes flash red again.

"I've never felt hunger like this…or is it thirst? It's kind of overwhelming." I nod at hher sympathetically. It's a bitch to get under control.

"I need to teach you how to feed properly…if you'll let me." She sits back in silence for a moment.

"I think that's for the best. I don't want to deny what I am. I need to learn how to do this properly so I don't go off the rails. I don't want to kill anyone." Thank God she's not going to be like Stefan, eating animals is just so ridiculous. And Elena drinks entirely from blood bags and the occasional bunny. She's way too moral.

"It's almost inevitable that you'll kill someone one day. Even Blondie killed someone. Elena has a clean track record so far. But I will do everything in my power to keep you from ripping someones throat out. We'll leave the hiding corpses and covering your tracks lesson for another day." She shoves me a little too hard making me stumble. Surprisingly she cracks up at that.

"If I ever hit you again it might actually hurt you now." I growl at her and throw her naked body over my shoulder.

It isn't until I have us in the hallway that I realize we're not alone.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" It's Caroline that squeaks at us but six people are standing outside my bedroom. Yea…six people staring at my girlfriends naked ass.

"Damon…put me down…right now." She sounds mortified and quickly retreats to her bedroom, getting dressed I'm guessing.

"Leave the door open!" She lets out a sigh but complies.

I turn back to the people standing there all looking confused and embarrassed. The look on Jeremy and Matt's faces are priceless.

"She's hot right?" Jeremy snickers causing his judgey little witch friend to smack the back of his head.

"It is so not the right time for that. She was kidnapped and obviously tortured Damon. How can you be joking at a time like this? You were a wreck a few hours ago." Leave it to Barbie to try to bring me down. No need to make a shitty situation shittier. I need to keep Layla happy right now.

"I think we all need to go downstairs and have a little chat. There's a lot to talk about." Everyone seems to agree. Only Elena stays as everyone else starts to go down the stairs.

"Something really bad happened didn't it?" I think she really cares for Layla.

"Yea…its not exactly good. Go downstairs. We'll be down in a minute." She nods her head and smiles a little…weird.

"Do us all a favor and put some pants on Damon." I forgot I'm only in my underwear. I really don't care if I'm clothed or not but this conversation might be less awkward if I'm wearing clothes.

Layla's POV

I am completely and utterly embarrassed beyond belief. I'm actually pretty self conscious..except with Damon. So the fact that two of my best friends, my boyfriends brother that's practically family to me, and a handful of other people saw me naked kinda has me not wanting to leave my room.

At least my bashfulness is blocking out the torrent of emotions swirling inside of me. I'm a vampire…I cant even process that yet. Plus side I can be with Damon for as long as he'll have me and I won't age and die while he remains godlike in his beauty.

My mother tormented me in a way I didn't think possible physically but I know it's far from over. It's pretty depressing that I didn't expect anything less than hell from her. I hope my words stung her a little. Will I actually have to kill her? I know for a fact Damon won't allow her to live.

I can't focus my thoughts for very long. I feel as if I can think about a million things at once now though. When Damon kissed me earlier I don't know what came over me. I just _wanted _him so badly. And thinking about it makes me want him again. Every little touch felt amazing.

I also feel hungry as hell. And I can literally hear the heartbeat and the blood running through Jeremy and Matt's veins downstairs. I think I'm about to lose it.

"Damon!" He's just a room over but he's at my side in a split second, pulling a t shirt over his gorgeous body.

"What's wrong?" Was the desperation that clear in my voice?

"I think Matt and Jeremy need to leave. I can _hear _their blood." He lets out an inaudible noise.

"Fuck, I swear I'm on the verge of becoming brain dead lately. I should have realized. I'll grab you a couple blood bags alright? Might as well start learning control now." How very Damon like of him to put peoples lives on the line to teach me control.

"You really think that's a good idea?" He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"There's four vampires other than you in this house, and a witch. There's no way you'd even get the chance to attack one of them. So c'mon, I'll keep a hold on you." He winks and wraps an arm around my waist.

When we get into the living room everyone stops their conversation and stares at me in astonishment. What the hell?

"You look fine. That makes no sense. You looked like you'd been through a cheese grater last night." That's a very blunt way for Jeremy to put it. Last night? Everything happened in the very early morning hours before the sun had risen but it's already late afternoon now. Wow.

I don't know how to start this conversation. I'm waiting for Damon to make some witty or smart ass comment to get it out there but he's uncharacteristically silent. I can see the vein in Jeremys throat. I'm fighting my vampire nature very hard, I don't want to scare anyone but I can't stand it.

"Get me a blood bag _now _Damon." I speak through gritted teeth. There's a collective gasp in the room. I turn my body so I can hide my face in Damon's chest. My fangs come out the second I face away from everyone. His arm tightens around me. He whispers that it's ok in my ear and rubs a soothing hand up and down my back.

"Stef, go grab a couple bags." I hear him speed out of the room. I can do that now can't I?

"Oh Layla. This shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry." Elena embraces me from behind, she sounds like she's crying and that makes me start crying.

"Were you too hurt so Damon had to change you?" It's Caroline speaking now, she too sounds melancholy.

I turn to face my friends, both girls pull me out of Damon's grasp and into their own. I'm bawling again. I don't really care that there are other people watching.

"No…it was my mother. She did it. She wants to make me suffer forever." The girls stiffen.

"Oh my God. She's disgusting. How could your own mom do that to you?" Caroline hugs tighter.

I turn when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Its Stefan, holding two blood bags for me. He looks pained…pained for me. And his sympathy makes me hug him too. I guess its just my overdrive emotions making me so mushy. He hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. I never would have wished this on you. You've become family. I'm so sick of this happening to the people we love." I pull away before I make him uncomfortable and take the bags from him.

I rip into one and drink greedily. It tastes good but not quite right. If it was warm it would be better. Not thinking I toss the first bag aside, Damon catches it midair. I forgot he's a neat freak. The second one goes down smoothly. I make sure to wipe the blood from my face. I don't feel quite like killing the humans in the room anymore.

"Well now that that's out of the way how about we celebrate my girlfriend being the living dead rather than dead dead!" I actually laugh probably too hard at Damons crazy comment. Everyone else joins in soon after.

Celebrating might keep my mind off of things. But even I can see the anger threatening to boil over in Damon's carefully placed cheerful façade. He's never going to let things end this way. My mother is in for hell. If it's up to me it will be by my hands that she suffers.


	24. Intense

AN: Yay update! Hope everyone is still following a long. Thanks so much for all of the support for EWY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Needed a spark of happiness for a chapter now that everythings going to change! Please review!

Chapter 24

I don't know why

You want to follow me tonight

When the rest of the world

With whom I've crossed and I've quarreled

Lets me down so

For a thousand reasons that I know

To share forever the unrest

With all the demons I possess

Beneath the silver moon

Maybe you were right

But baby I was lonely

I don't want to fight

I'm tired of being sorry

Eighth and Ocean Drive

With all the vampires and their brides

We're all bloodless and blind

And longing for a life

Beyond the silver moon

Tired of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias

Layla's POV

Is it wrong that I'm actually having a lot of fun right now? Like way too much fun. Fun to the point of bursting.

Damon Salvatore knows how to throw a party. There's more people crammed into the boarding house then were even at his birthday party. Maybe this sounds like a dumb idea since I'm a brand new vampire and I'm in a house with hundreds of humans. And it probably would be if I hadn't been snacking on blood bags all day and if my boyfriend wasn't teaching me how to discreetly feed from said humans. _Snatch, eat, erase. _It had such a nice ring to it. Although anything that came out of that man's mouth had a nice ring to it. I swear if Damon just stood in front of me and read out of the dictionary I'd probably get turned on.

"You…uh…seem to be enjoying yourself." Jeremy Gilbert is standing hip to hip with me; he seems confused by my elation.

I'm dancing in a throng of people under backlights. I'm wearing a skin tight sleeveless dress, hot pink, and almost too short to be decent. I feel amazing. I laugh heartily at his remark and wrap my arms around his neck. I swear his cheeks flood with color as I implore him to dance with me. I guess the two of us didn't know each other well. But I feel amazing and I don't really care.

"Please tell me you are not dirty dancing with my little brother?" Elena walks up with a grin. I laugh again and step back from Jeremy who's still flushed but smiling.

"Not dirty dancing, just dancing! I'm trying to get to know him better!" She shakes her head and hands me a red cup filled with some kind of alcohol. "I think I should feel a little guilty." She looks at me questioningly.

"Huh? Why did something happen with Jeremy?" I almost spit my drink out. I guess the statement did have bad timing.

"No! I meant I feel guilty that I'm having such a good time. Shouldn't I be depressed right now? After all I've been through, after having my humanity stolen?" She seems to think about it for a moment. She unexpectedly pulls me into a hug.

"It's good that you're having fun. I'm still not adjusted to this whole vampire thing. Trust me I know about the crazy mood swings. So if you can, focus on the good ones. If you're happy right now then bask in it, be as happy as you can and maybe it will overshadow the bad. We all love you Layla. I wish this wouldn't have happened but I'm glad to see you doing well with this." I don't deserve friends as good as her.

"Are you guys being mushy? Aren't we supposed to be dancing?" Caroline joins us. She looks almost as happy as I feel. I get the feeling she's hiding something.

"You're right! Let's dance!" We sway our hips in time to the music, laughing and watching the people around us. I'm starting to feel hungry again. I wonder where my boyfriend's run off to? Dumb question, he's probably off conspiring with his brother. The depressing and anger filled plotting should be held off for the night. I don't want to think about anything bad right now. I take a deep breath and speak clearly, I know he'll hear me.

"Damon Salvatore, your ass better be down here in the next five minutes or I'm riding off into the sunset with Jeremy." Elena and Caroline crack up next to me.

"What's the sudden interest in my brother?" I wink at Elena.

"You said it yourself he thinks I'm cute! I mean I guess I'm a little old for him but Damons got a hundred and fifty years on me so it's really not that bad." We all chuckle at our little game. Just trying to rile Damon up.

Of course it doesn't take five minutes…more like five seconds. I feel a playful nip on my neck before being spun into the arms of the man I most wanted to see. He's mock glaring at me, hands gripping my hips almost possessively.

"Really princess? If you're trying to make me jealous at least go for someone other than baby Gilbert, it's just not believable." I press myself against him, he grins and begins to move with me.

"I really don't think anyone could quite measure up to you. Anytime we're around other women I get glares from every direction. You Mr. Salvatore are too sexy for your own good." I'm not lying; even now the girls here are shooting me jealous looks.

"Don't I know it." I smack his chest and roll my eyes. Arrogant ass vampire. He leans down untl his lips are rigt at my ear. "How about we give them something to really be jealous of?" My breath hitches at his sensual voice.

Good to his word Damon presses his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. His tongue snakes into my mouth, tangling with my own. His grip tightens on my hips, pulling me ever closer to his body. He's definitely done this on purpose. He knows my emotions are out of whack. He knows I'd let him take me on the floor in front of all of these damn people if he asked. My hands thrust into is hair, I kiss him more fiercly. I know we have to be getting a few stares at this point. His hands leave my hips instead squeezing my ass. I moan unconsciously and grind against him. I can feel his smirk against my lips. A moment later he pulls back looking more than a little smug.

"Hmmm. I do believe people stopped glaring and are now just gawking." I should probably be embarrassed but I'm really not. I just laugh at Damon's statement.

"I'm hungry." I say it quietly but I know he can hear me.

"I'm hungry for something else entirely." He wiggles his eyebrows in that dramatic way of his. "But I know what you mean. You know what to do, just be discreet. I'll be right behind you to keep you in check."

I decide to go to the back yard, there's only a few overly drunk people out here. One girl in particular has left the crowd behind entirely. It looks like she's just gotten off the phone with someone. I make my way to her with ease, no one is watching me, except Damon who is engaged in conversation with a couple girls a little ways behind me.

"Oh hi. You're Layla right? Elena told me you're dating Damon Salvatore, lucky girl!" She's blonde and has a bright smile, she smells delicious.

"This isn't going to hurt, just stay still and quiet." She repeats the words back to me mechanically as I lean forward and bite into her slender neck.

It's like a drug coursing through my veins. Hunger, thirst, all sated. It's comfort and pleasure. It's exactly what I needed. I can feel her pulse against my tongue. I want to drain her dry so this feeling doesn't have to stop too soon. It would be completely natural to kill her, she's my prey.

"Layla, you have to stop now or you're going to kill her." I think I growl at whoever is stupid enough to interrupt my meal. "As sexy as that was you really have to stop. C'mon sweetheart."

The voice finally registers and I pull away from the girl. I look her in the eyes again. "You aren't going to remember anything that happened. Go home and eat something and go to bed." She walks away like nothing ever happened.

"Thanks for stopping me. Sorry I didn't listen at first." I turn to Damon and smile weakly. He leans down and licks the corner of my mouth; apparently I was a little messy.

"When do you ever listen to me?" Damon takes his hand in mine and leads me back to the house. I feel in control of myself.

I rejoin the girls when Damon goes off to find his brother again.

"You almost made half the people in here have an aneurism with that little show earlier." I let out a sigh at Elena's comment. Damn Damon.

"More like you made everyone in here horny. The second I walk into a room with you two in it I can feel the sexual tension. I think you guys need to just spend a week in bed and never leave." I laugh loudly at Caroline.

The three of us keep drinking and dancing, I think even more people have arrived. It's about an hour later that I see Carolines eyes go wide and a blush form on her cheeks. Caroline blushing? I spin around to see Klaus and another man walking up to us. The man is obviously over dressed in a dark blue suit, but he looks damn good in it.

"Hello Ms. Aston. I heard the dreadful news of your transformation and thought I should offer my condolences but you seem to be doing quite well. Vampirism is treating you quite nicely I think." Klaus takes my hand and presses his lips to it.

"Uh, thanks." He almost seems sincere. He walks past me to follow a now retreating Caroline. What's up with those two?

"Oh wow. It's been a while Elijah, how are you?" So this is the other Mikaelson. Elena is smiling warmly at the man almost as if they're friends. He is a mighty fine looking man.

"I'm quite well Elena, and yourself?" He speaks very politely.

"I'm great. Oh, this is my friend Layla. I'm sure Klaus has told you about her." He turns to me with a smile. I hold my hand out to him and he shakes it.

"Yes. It's lovely to meet you Ms. Aston. I'm Elijah Mikaelson." I suddenly feel very exposed and under dressed around him. But really it's him who's overdressed.

"My favorite Original!" Damon appears beside me. Stefan is behind him wrapping his arm around Elena.

"Ah, hello Damon. Niklaus said you'd like to have a word with us tonight." Both Elena and I look to Damon questioningly.

"Not tonight. Tonight is stress free fun time for my lady friend. Your brother knew that, he probably just wanted to drag you to a party to see how you'd react." Elijah shakes his head in annoyance.

"Of course he did. That sounds exactly like something he'd do." I find myself laughing behind my hand. Elijah looks to me with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It seems you've finally found someone to spend your life with Damon, that's good. Perhaps you'll be less hostile and careless now." Now Elena and Stefan join in the laughter. Damon glares at the older man.

My feet are actually beginning to hurt from my heels. I excuse myself from the group and head to my bedroom. The second my shoes are off and put away in my closet I hear a sound behind me. Damon is leaning against my door frame looking way to attractive for his own good. The top two button of his shirt are undone, his hair messy from the dancing.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere I go from now on?" He shrugs his shoulders and walks towards me.

"Probably. Why do you even keep anything in here? You should just move it all to my room." I don't know why this simple statement makes me happy. I already lived with him; we slept together almost every night.

"I could do that. Although I don't think all my clothes will fit in your room. You own more clothing than I do." He rolls his eyes. I grab my picture of him off my table and blur into his room and set it on his table next to the picture of him and his brother. He scoffs behind me.

"Are you kidding me? That's what you put in here first? You know…you still owe me some pictures…" He trails off seductively. Before I know what's happening I'm pinned to the bed below him.

And just like that I'm back to wanting him more than I've ever wanted anything.

"Eww guys! Really!?" Caroline is standing outside Damon's bedroom with Klaus. She looks disgusted.

"Fuck off Barbie!" Damon runs to the door and closes it.

I'm barely a step behind him. The second he turns back around I push him against the now closed door. My lips smash to his in pure need. He spins me so now I'm against the door.

"You're an inpatient little thing tonight aren't you?" I pull his lips back to mine.

While his arms trap me against the door my hands slip to his chest and quickly unbutton his shirt. I wasn't big on ruining clothing as expensive as his. He of course has other ideas; my dress is torn from my body. I'd be pissed if I wasn't so damn horny. His pants soon join the rest of the clothing a long with my underwear.

"Please, no foreplay. I _need _you." He growls into my ear and lifts me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Fuck!" He enters me harshly.

He thrusts into me with enough force to shake the door I'm still pinned to.

"I've been waiting for this all night." I claw at his back as he whispers into my ear. I must break the skin because the smell of blood is suddenly in the air. He hisses out in both pleasure and pain and thrusts even harder.

My senses are controlling me. Damon smirks even now. "Go ahead princess." I don't need to be asked twice. I bite into his neck.

His blood rushes through me with the force of a hurricane. Oh God. I've never felt anything like this. His blood isn't like a humans, it's purely Damon. Everything I love and I can _feel _his love for me. I'm moaning loudly. I think I too feel a sting as his own fangs enter me. And now it's a whole new experience. I'm no longer Layla Aston and he's no longer Damon Salvatore, we're one being. We are supposed to be together, how did I ever doubt that? We fit together perfectly in every way.

I only pull away because the pleasure is too great. I'm on the verge of the biggest orgasm of my life. I need him here with me.

"Come with me." He grunts loudly and pulls away from my neck. The animalistic look in his eyes does me in. I think I scream.

"Oh, fuck!" I bring him with me with such force that I feel it all the way to my toes.

"Bed." I murmur the words. He moves us to the familiar comfort of his bed. I lazily tuck myself into his side.

"I've never blood shared with another vampire like that before." He sounds awe struck.

"Is that what that was? It was pretty intense." He wraps his arm lazily around me.

"Everything with me is intense." I lagh and press a kiss to his chest. I'm too weak to slap him right now. I'm drifting close to sleep when Damon speaks again this time quietly.

"Layla?" He sounds different. Almost vulnerable again.

"Hm?" I'm fighting to keep my eyes open.

"When this is all over, when it's safe for you, I want to get out of Mystic Falls for a while, maybe a long while. I want to take you to the places I love. Italy, France, maybe somewhere in the tropics. Just somewhere peaceful and beautiful. I want to make you happy. Would you like that? Would you go with me?" I think this is the first time I've ever heard a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Of course I would. I'd love that. It sounds like a dream." He lets out a contented sigh.

"It's not a dream. We'll do it soon, I promise. I know you didn't want this to happen to you this way and neither did I. But the thought of spending eternity with you…it makes me happy…really fucking happy. I love you." I smile against his chest and let my eyes close again.

"I love you too Damon."


	25. Won't Apologize

AN: Hello! Sorry for the long delay. I started working again so my time has been limited! Anyway thanks as always! I love you all! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 25

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

Layla's POV

Standing in front of my father's grave is so strange. Why had I never visited before? After I became a vampire I started to remember some things I guess I had been compelled to forget. Katherine Pierce killed my father and compelled me to forget all about it. What a small fucked up world.

It's been four months since I became a vampire, since I'd seen my mother. And sitting in front of my father's grave in the middle of the night is the first time I've been alone in as many months. I may or may not have snapped my boyfriend's neck to get out of the house. Yea, I know it's messed up but I couldn't even pee without Damon hovering outside the door. There has been no sign of my mother. I know she'll show up when I'm least expecting it. I really don't care right now though. I just needed to breathe.

I love Damon, eternally. Our relationship has done nothing but grow stronger but everyone needs alone time. It's not even that I really want alone time, he just won't let me do anything outside of the damn house. And more often lately I feel as if he's not even really there with me, he's just looking over my shoulder constantly, being paranoid, waiting.

I stretch my arms above my head and sit back against my father's gravestone. Maybe it's disrespectful but he's _my_ dad after all. It's a beautiful starry winter night. I'd be freezing if I was a human. My acute hearing is picking up on someone coming towards me, someone's feet crunching on rarely fallen snow. I have to fight the urge to completely vamp out when I hear someone approaching, I think it's a predator thing.

"Layla, it's me." I groan and put my face in my hands. Stefan, why!? Stefan is like family to me but I know he's just here to drag me back to his brother.

I watch the younger Salvatore come into view wearing a nice looking black pea coat that Caroline urged him to buy, but I don't move. He looks at me with a slight smile on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

"Snapping his neck was a little extreme, don't you think?" He actually sounds amused. I shrug.

"It's his own damn fault for not letting me do anything ever. I was bound to snap." He holds his hands up as if to defend himself.

"I've been telling him that for a month. I'm surprised you lasted this long. He takes overprotection to a whole new level." Stefan sits down on the ground in front of me.

"I feel trapped and I hate it! I know he wants me safe but he can't put me in a damn cage. I need to get out of the house. I need to feel like I have a boyfriend not a prison guard." I don't mean to sound pouty.

"I get it. I do. Damon…he's scared. He likes being able to control everything going on around him. You were taken from him once and were killed; I really don't think he would have survived had you really died. He feels guilty so he's taking things too far. It's what he does I nod my head in agreement.

"He has no reason to feel guilty. It's not his fault. I would have gone to her anyway, I told him that. Lately I just don't feel like he's here with me. He's more concerned about our enemies than our relationship. And I know he thinks he's doing it to save our relationship but he's making me feel alone…even though he's there all the time." Stefan seems to sympathize with me. He looks sad.

"He's always been his own worst enemy. Just…be patient with him. Don't let him push you away; he's not doing it on purpose. He's just not thinking straight because he's scared of losing you." It's moments like these when I realize exactly how much the Salvatore brothers truly love each other.

"I'd never give up in him or leave him Stefan. I love him, more than I thought possible. I just need to breathe. I need him to be here _with_ me."

Stefan's phone has been buzzing nonstop, Damon no doubt. I'd left mine at the house. I gesture at him to answer it, he half smile apologetically and picks up. Of course I can hear every word.

"I can't find her Stef! I swear to God I'm going to k…" Stefan interrupts his brother's yelling.

"She's with me, she's fine. We're at her father's grave. I'll bring her home in a bit." Damon lets out a half sigh, half groan.

"And you couldn't bother to fucking call me and tell me this!? I'm going out of my damn mind here! I know you can hear me Layla! Why the hell did you leave!? And without your fucking phone!?" Stefan holds the phone away from his ear, Damon'v voice is way too loud. Yep he's pissed.

I find myself glaring despite the fact that Damon can't actually see me.

"I'll see you _soon_. Stop acting like a petulant child, I can feel you glaring at me from wherever the hell you are." He hangs up.

Stefan laughs at my taken a back expression.

"You two know each other too well." He's right.

I let my head fall back against my father's grave stone.

"I don't want to face him. It's just going to turn into a giant shit fest of a fight."

Damon and I didn't fight too often…not really, but when we did the fights were always intense. We'd scream and yell, he'd go downstairs get drunk and break things or rarely he'd leave and make Stefan or Lena babysit me and come home plastered and smelling like blood. Then we'd always make up. I love you's, sex, talks of the future. We loved each other more than anything, no doubt about it and maybe that's why when we fought it was horrible. We were always fighting for each other. No matter what I know the outcome of the yelling will always be the same, apologies on both ends. I never actually fear for our relationship. I just hate how upset he gets. I know he acts without thinking. I don't want him to disappear for a week because he's on some killing spree because he's overthinking something I said. It's just frustrating.

"Probably. But you knew that and you still left. Just tell him what you told me…if you can get a word in between his ranting." I laugh. Stefan stands and holds a hand out to me, helping me to my feet.

"That's a difficult thing to do."

We walk side by side as we head back to the boarding house. I wish he would stop for a 'bite' with me. But I never want to put Stefan in that position. He seems quieter than usual. Right when the house barely comes into view he stops walking. I turn to look at him. One hand is stuffed in his coat pocket, he seems nervous.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Definitely nervous.

"Of course you can Stef." He lets out a sigh.

"I feel like Elena and I are finally where we should be in our relationship. There's no one coming after her, no huge master plan threatening to end one of our lives, no one else fighting for her affection." It still blows my mind that she and Damon had once seen each other in that way. I urge him to continue

"She seems so genuinely happy lately and so am I. I know she's young and hasn't exactly experienced all that life has to offer. But there isn't any of the normal human things standing in our way. I mean…I don't see any reason not to…I just really want her to..." He's stumbling over his words. He has me so lost. He pulls at his hair in frustration.

"Damnit! This!" He pulls his fidgety hand out of his coat pocket, a velvet box resting in his palm. My eyes widen in surprise. Oh!

"Oh my God! You want to propose to Elena!" He nods his head frantically." I reach forward and open the box. It's a beautiful pear shaped diamond with other small diamonds all around the band. It's very beautiful without being overwhelming.

"Stefan…"

"It's a bad idea isn't it? She would never say yes, I mean she's still so young…" I fold his hand over the box and take his cold hand in mine.

"She'll love it Stefan, she _loves _you. Of course you should propose to her, she'll say yes." My words seem to reassure him and he smiles widely, his whole form relaxes. He chuckles lightheartedly and pulls me into a quick hug.

"Thank you Layla. I've had this for weeks, I've been terrified to actually do it."

"Go for it! I'm so excited and happy for you!" He smiles warmly at me before looking over my shoulder towards the house.

"As much as I'd love to stay to witness the bloodshed I think I'm going to go see if Elena is awake." My heart sinks. Time to face the music. We say our goodbyes and part ways.

I walk into the house as if I'm on a mission. I will not let him get the better of me or make me feel bad for leaving! I know he'll have heard me coming. As I expected he's standing in the entryway as I furiously remove my unnecessary white down jacket that Damon says makes me look like a marshmallow.

I storm right past him to pour myself a bourbon in front of the fireplace. I hear him walk up behind me but continue to stare into the flames.

"Well someone's in a _bad mood_." I clench my jaw and bite my tongue. I will not let his sarcasm make me snap. "Didn't your visit with daddy go well?" I spin to face him. He's already going for the low blows. His usual smirk is in place, but his eyes lack humor.

"I am not going to apologize for leaving this damn house Damon. I feel like a prisoner and I'm sick of it!" The smirk drops, he whole face seems to fall. Fear flashes in his eyes. My heart clenches in shame. Of course he'll take things wrong. I step towards him as he steps back.

"I'm not sick of _you _you dummy. I'm tired of you keeping watch on me all the time. We need to get out. We need to actually enjoy ourselves. I miss you. It's like you're not really here." He seems to relax again. I embrace him, he folds his arms gently around me in return.

"Don't say cruel things to me because I refuse to live by you 'rules'. There shouldn't be rules like that. I don't want to have to snap your neck to get out of the house." He actually laughs a little.

"I can't believe you did that. At first I was furious. But after I found out you were ok I was kinda impressed." He holds me at arm's length before pressing his lips to mine. He's less retrained than he has been in a long time. His tongue enters mine with a passion I've missed desperately. He pulls away leaving me breathless. He looks more like himself, arrogant, amused.

"I know I've been acting like a dipshit lately. I just didn't want to admit it. I like being right, I really really hate being wrong. One of my _very few _character flaws. I'll relax a little. We can go out more. I just don't want to give that woman the chance to hurt you."

He sits on the couch, I in turn sit on his lap. It was always hard to keep my hands to myself around Damon and for the first time in a long time he isn't tense, his hand strokes my back.

"I know baby but I don't want her ruling our lives. I refuse to let this crap go on anymore. We need to live and be happy damnit!" He has a ridiculous grin on his face for some reason.

"What?" He kisses the top of my head.

"You called me baby. You've never called me a pet name. It's kind of endearing coming from you." I roll my eyes and lay my head against his chest. Can you blush when you're a vampire?

"I promise I'll start being happier pookie." I slap his chest and glare at him when he laughs.

"Shut up! I'm never talking again."

"Aww, why not? I love your voice baby cakes." I growl and bare my fangs. I'm going to kill him.

"Oooo, real scary angel puff." This time I can't help but laugh a long with him.

"Angel puff? Really? Just stick to princess and I'll stick to Damon and asshole." He kisses me softly on the lips. I jump to my feet with a wide smile. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Guess what!?" He shifts on the couch so he's lying back with his hands behind his head.

"What has you so excited?"

"Stefan is going to propose to Elena!" He rolls his eyes.

"Of course he is. How very Stefan like of him. My broody little brother _would_ want to get married even though both he and his girlfriend are vampires." He's no fun at all.

"You're such a party pooper. I'm so excited! I've never been to a wedding. It's so adorable!" He raises his eyebrow in that skeptical way of his.

"You're excited for a stupid wedding between two vampires? You don't think it's ridiculous?" I throw a kleenex box at him which he deflects easily.

"It's not ridiculous! It's romantic and beautiful." Damon reaches forward and pulls me to straddle his lap.

"You are so weird. But guess what?" He sits up and begins trailing kisses down my neck.

"Hmm?" He smiles against my skin at my breathy reply.

"I love you princess."


	26. Undead Birthday part 1

AN:Hello! You all probably though I abandoned this story! But I havent! I was without internet for a while and have just gotten back into working again. So parenthood, work, and no internet had been kicking my ass. But I'm back and will be back to updating regularly! I really hope you all still give this a read. Please review! Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Add to the memory you keep

Remember when you fall asleep

Hold to the love that you know

You don't have to give up to let go

Remember turning on the night

And moving through the morning light

Remember how it was with you

Remember how you pulled me through

I Remember by Deadmau5 featuring Kaskade

Damon's POV

"So why exactly did you let your prisoner out of her cell?" I glare pointedly at my idiotic brother. He smirks in that annoying way that he usually does when he thinks he's being clever. That look suits me so much better

"I need you to help me decorate the house, it's Layla's birthday." Stefan raises his eyebrow in questioning.

"It is? I'm surprised you're not taking her out to some disgustingly expensive restaurant and then to a five star resort."

"As much as I'd love to wisk her away to Tuscany or do something else to own up to my reputation of being wonderfully dramatic, I can't. The safest place for her is in this house surrounded by a lot of vampires who can protect her and possibly kill her piece of shit mom. So as I said, you need to help me decorate." I grab a box off the floor in the entrance and gesture for my brother to follow suit. I'd had some things delivered earlier.

"How old would she have been?" He sounds sad and remorseful as always. But the question even makes me tense.

"Twenty three." As happy as I am that I can spend eternity with the woman I love, her becoming a vampire also means that I failed her monumentally. I couldn't protect her and she died. Her chance at normalcy, at growing old with someone, at children, it was stolen from her.

"Well let's get started. I'm surprised you're putting forth the effort to do all this yourself and you're not just compelling someone to do it, you really do love her don't you?" I roll my eyes as I push past my brother to start hanging these obnoxious little twinkle lights I found online.

"So Layla tells me you're planning on giving in to the archaic Christian ritual that is marriage." Stefan chuckles and shakes his head.

"How do you come up with the crap that comes out of your mouth?" He looks quizzically at the decorations in the box in front of him. Obviously trying to dodge the subject. He and I tended to avoid serious conversation.

"Just leave the lights to me, there are flowers in the kitchen start putting them around the house." God I sound like a gay man. He chuckles again but disappears into the kitchen.

We finish in a little under two hours, if we didn't have super speed it probably would've taken all day.

I pour us a couple drinks and stand back to admire the handiwork. The place is shining with tiny silver lights and bouquets of lavender and white flowers. I think Blondie will be proud of me. I didn't want to throw some party like we had for my birthday. I just want it to be the people that really matter. Something intimate and rememberable.

"Would it be really weird of me to say all of this is kinda beautiful?" I smirk at my brother and laugh at his lame ass sounding remark. He pats me on the back as if to say good job.

"It would mean a lot to me if you'd be my best man Damon." I look at Stefan a little shocked. He smiles in that I'm feeling awkward but sincere kind of way. I'm getting way too soft in my old age because I suddenly have the urge to hug my brother, I wont of course, that would just be wrong.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself Stef? You haven't even asked her yet." He lets out an annoyed sigh. I pat him on the back like he had done to me earlier. "Yea, I'll be your best man; I am your brother after all."

Layla's POV

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and I are all having coffee at the grill. Of course I know Damons doing something for me; otherwise he never would have let me out of the house. I have no idea how he found out it was my birthday though, I never said a word about it. Birthdays seem a little pointless now that I don't age.

"I wonder what Damon's up to." I take a sip of my coffee. It's weird that I can still eat and drink like a normal person I guess, everything tastes different though.

"Something obnoxious I'm sure." I smile at my blonde friend and the other two nod in agreement.

"I never thought I'd see the day Damon Salvatore was sweet, but you've really changed him." It's not the first time Bonnie's said something similar to this, in fact most everyone I know had told me this. I guess I didn't really know, he's kind of always been pretty nice to me. The worst I'd ever seen him was when he had those college girls over, he's lashed out a couple times when he's upset but I've never seen the monster everyone claims he used to be.

"He's still an ass, the only thing that's changed is he doesn't kill people and sleep with any woman that looks his way." Elena smiles as she says this.

"Speaking of asses, what's been up with you and Klaus lately Care?" Caroline's eyes open widely at Bonnie's statement but she tries to quickly go back to her calm expression.

"What do you mean?" We all roll our eyes at her fake sounding innocent voice. There's been some serious tension surrounding those two lately. Caroline gets all embarrassed seeming whenever they're in the same room together and he just grins and follows her around.

"Spill it Forbes!" The truth is I saw the two standing outside the house last night looking pretty cozy together. I would never tell the others though, I'm pretty damn sure most of my friends can't stand the man.

"We're friends, ok? I actually kind of enjoy spending time with him lately. And yes I know he's an evil, horrible, murdering, asshole. So let's just drop the subject before we all get upset." Elena and Bonnie look taken a back and I can't help but smile secretly. I'm glad she's stood up for herself.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes, I think everyone's feeling a little awkward now. Finally Elena speaks up.

"Do you guys think Stefan has seemed a little off lately?" He's been a ball of nerves lately, he's really been worked up about this whole proposing thing. It's actually pretty cute.

"He seems fine to me." I don't want her worrying needlessly.

"Yea…maybe I'm just reading too much into things."

* * *

After we leave the grill Caroline tells me I have a hair and makeup appointment in a half hour, apparently she already paid for it. It's part of my birthday present from her. I thank her profusely even when she tells me she gave the stylist strict instructions on how to style my hair and do my makeup. The appointment takes way longer than any other hair appointment I've ever had but the results are great. My hair is in a very elaborate up do, with curly tendrils hanging down and my makeup is smoky and beautiful in a way I'd never be able to do it.

As I'm getting ready to leave I get a text from Caroline telling me to stop by her house and get my other gift. I'm surprised that it's her mother who answers the door and invites me in, Liz Forbes and I hadn't spoken in a while but she was always very kind to me. She hands me the box that her daughter instructed her to give me. It's an elegant emerald green lace dress, very expensive looking. Liz urges me to change into it.

"You look very pretty Layla. I know your grandparents would have been extremely happy to see how easily you've made friends here." My grandparents were good friends with Liz because of the founder's council. I smile at my reflection in Caroline's full sized mirror; I'm being treated like a princess today.

"Thank you. Your daughter is a really amazing friend." She smiles warmly at me.

"I have to say I'm really glad that Damon has finally settled down. He's done a lot of things that I don't approve of but I still consider him a friend and it's good to see him happy."

We chat for a few more minutes about various things before Elena texts to let me know I can come to the boarding house. I'm excited to see what Damon's spent all day preparing.

* * *

I kinda expected the whole town to be here in regular Salvatore party fashion but there are only a few cars here and all ones I recognize.

"Oh wow."

As soon as I get in the door I'm at a loss for words.

The house is gorgeous. Silver lights hang from the ceiling and banisters, looking almost like ic crystals, there's so many of them. Large bouquets of flowers sit on every table. It all looks so elegant, words don't do it justice. I hear the laughter of my friends in the kitchen and go to meet them.

The whole groups in here, even the Mikaelson's. Klaus and Elijah had become regular guests lately, I think helping Damon on his ever persistent search for my mother. Rebekah is actually smiling and laughing with Matt.

Everyone turns to look at me and breaks out clapping and smiling. It's incredibly embarrassing actually. All my friends are just as well dressed as I am, the men in suits and women in cocktail style dresses.

I receive happy birthday wishes and hugs from everyone. I can't believe everyone went through the trouble of doing all of this for me. The house looks so beautiful. The only thing missing right now is the man I need to thank the most. As much as I love getting out of the house these days I miss Damon when I'm gone.

My ears perk up when I hear someone descending the stairs in the other room. Even now when Damon enters the room I can feel my dead heart pick up its pace. He looks unbelievable in a suit, black tie and all. I suddenly want nothing more than to strip him out of his suit and put that tie to interesting use. I know it's just my heightened feelings and senses that are making me feel so suddenly sexually frustrated so I push it back so I can enjoy all that my boyfriend's done for me. Something shining in his eyes and rare bright smile has me thinking he too feels the electricity that's always so present between us. I smile back just as happily.

I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him. He presses a tender kiss to my forehead.

"This is so beautiful; you really didn't have to go through all this trouble." He smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Stef might have done more work than I did and of course Blondie started fixing things the second she got here." I laugh and look to Caroline.

"Thank you so much for the dress, its so nice." She shrugs like it's nothing.

"It's the least I could do for you. You've been such a good friend to me Layla."

"I thought you deserved to have a nice normal birthday celebration since you've never exactly had a normal life. I would have liked to take you out to a fancy restaurant and taken you dancing or something but the circumstances have complicated that a bit so I figured chateau Salvatore would have to make do." God I love this man. I take his face in my hands and press my lips to his in a way that might be a little bit too intimate for company but everyone just laughs.

"It's perfect Damon. Thank you. I love you." Even now his eyes flash in disbelief when I say those words.

"We'll see if you're still saying that after you eat mine and Stefan's cooking." He takes my hand and leads me to the table.

* * *

Everyone is in a good mood, we're all laughing. Dinner was amazing, enough Italian food to feed an army. Elena and Bonnie even baked me a cake. I get a very interesting rendition of Happy Birthday sang to me and everything. I really haven't celebrated my birthday since my father died. My grandparents would always give me gifts when they saw me but I never had birthday parties or anything.

We've all moved into the living area to drink obnoxiously expensive wine and bourbon. Stefan clears his throat suddenly and breaks the multiple conversations going on.

"I uh, want to make a toast to the birthday girl." I'm surprised to say the least. Elena smiles at me and leans her head on my shoulder, obviously interested in what her boyfriend has to say as well.

"I want to thank you Layla, not only for becoming a really great friend, but for accepting this crazy world of ours so easily. You've embraced all of us so warmly. You've treated all of us as if we've never done anything wrong, you've accepted us as we are and never thrown our past mistakes in our face. You have no idea how incredible it is to have a clean slate with someone, an unbiased opinion. I know I speak for everyone when I say that there is no way that any of us could ever fault you for your past choices either, you should know how much you mean to us and how we will all do everything we can to protect you. And I want to thank you most of all for loving my brother with such abandon. Despite our many differences I've always wanted to see Damon happy, to see him smile like Elena makes me smile. You're an incredible woman that I'm proud to call my friend. Happy birthday Layla," I can't help that I've teared up. Elena has tears shining in her eyes too. Without any awkwardness at all I hug Stefan.

"Thank you Stefan." He nods his head and clinks his wine glass with mine.

"Happy birthday Layla!" Everyone toasts and laugh.

Elena walks over to me with a gift in hand.

"I've been putting this together for a while now." I take what looks to be a scrapbook from her.

It's a book of quotes and pictures. So many candid pictures I never knew were taken and a few my girl friends and I had playfully posed for. Its truly beautiful. Pictures of Damon looking at me before we were together, ones of us kissing, of laughing. I embrace my best friend, extremely grateful for the thoughtful gift.

"And this is a gift from everyone so no getting mad at only me." My eyebrow quirks in question as I take the small box from Damon.

I remove the lid, confused by the silver key inside. "What's this for?"

"That is a key to your new dance studio. Well really it's just a big empty building but you get the idea." My mouth hangs open comically. They bought me a place where I can start my business, I'm speechless. "Or you could always make it a strip club, whatever makes you happy." I elbow Damon in the ribs.

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you guys so so much." I'm tearing up all over again. I have the best friends in the world.

"You better get that place fixed up soon; we're all going to be taking classes!" I laugh at Bonnie's enthusiasm.

Everyone falls back into conversation after a few minutes. Damon is tracing his fingers up and down my spine, my dress has an open back, his fingertips barely ghosting over my skin is giving me shivers. He knows the effect he's having on me, I can tell from his constant smirk.

I take his hand and discreetly lead him out of the room and up the stairs. I'm sure someone had to have noticed but I think they're all tipsy by this point and respecting the fact that I want some alone time with the elder Salvatore.

"Having a good birthday?" He's still grinning.

I crush my lips to his and press him none to gently against the nearest wall upstairs. I pull back panting.

"Best birthday I've ever had but there's one more thing I need to make it perfect." His eyes are smoldering.

"I really hope you know what you're asking for. I'm going to do things you've only dreamed of." Only Damon could pull off making things that would normally sound corny sound unbelievably hot.

"I dare you." His smirk promises things dark and wicked for the night to come.


End file.
